Stuck in Silence
by TopsyTurvyTurners
Summary: The year is 1979 and 17-year-old Angela Turner has her first suitor. Is he all that Angela makes him out to be to her parents, however? Her father isn't so certain. Will Angela ever reveal to her parents what Arthur is really like? Will she allow them to support her and help her find her voice? Or will she be stuck in silence forever? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so the fanfiction that I was writing entitled "The Honeymoon"**

 **didn't really work out because I didn't know how to continue it and so I decided to**

 **start writing a new multi-chapter fic for you all. This one is more Angela based, but**

 **Turnadette will be included in this story because they are (obviously) her parents.**

 **I do not as yet know when I am going to be updating chapters, but it may be once**

 **a week or once a fortnight, so keep your eyes peeled and please follow so you don't**

 **miss out when I do upload a chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and please review so I know your thoughts on this!**

* * *

It was a late afternoon during the summer of 1979 when Angela was sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the park with her suitor, his arm wrapped around her slight waist in a secure hold as her head was cushioned upon his shoulder and he trailed the palm of his hand along the curve of her side through the thin floral fabric of her dress. She couldn't prevent the deep sigh of contentment from escaping her as she draped her arm across his stomach and curled her fingers into the fabric of his leather jacket, her eyes falling closed as he kissed her temple.

The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence for a time as the gentle breeze swept through their hair like a kind hand, Angela nuzzling the warm skin at the side of his neck with the tip of her nose as he held her close. After a time, however, she cast her gaze down to the watch on her wrist and saw that it was almost quarter-to six. 'I should be going.' She sighed as she lifted her head from his shoulder and shifted out of his protective embrace. 'I have to be back for six.' Arthur shuffled closer to her on the bench then and stroked her warm cheek.

'Don't go just yet.' He told her before leaning in to steal a long kiss, his hand leaving her soft cheek in order to come to rest upon the jut of her hip through her dress. 'Ten more minutes.' The two of them shared several long and slow kisses before Angela brought her hand to rest upon his broad chest through his shirt, her breathing ragged as she gently pushed him away.

'I wish I could,' She breathed, 'But my Dad-'

'Ten more minutes.' Arthur repeated himself as he gazed into her eyes, his tone changing as his hold on her hip became rather possessive before Angela let out a soft gasp in response. 'Please, Ange. Just ten minutes.'

'Alright.' She gave a nervous nod before a warm smile spread across his lips and his hold on her hipbone loosened, his hand coming up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

'That's my girl.' He smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek before taking her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, a gentle sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. 'You know I love you, don't you?' She nodded as her soft rosebud lips curled up into an enchanting smile.

'I do.' She reassured him. 'I love you too.'

He directed her face closer to his then before capturing her lower lip in a languid kiss, Angela bringing her hand up to cup the side of his neck as she settled into it. Her lips were soft and warm beneath his own as the two of them kissed on the bench, his hand loosening its hold on her chin before it slipped around to the back of her head and he cradled it in its palm as he traced the seam of her lower lip with his tongue. Angela sighed at that and parted her lips to allow him to deepen their kiss, her fingers threading through his dark brown hair as their lips moved over one another's in perfect sync.

It was several long minutes later when the two of them parted as the need for air was far too strong for either of them to ignore, their breathing fast as he leaned his forehead against hers and their eyes met. 'I didn't mean to make you annoyed with me.' She admitted.

'I know you didn't, sweetheart, it's alright.' He pressed a tender kiss onto her forehead. 'I just hate it when I'm not with you, that's all. I didn't hurt you just now, did I?' He asked her gently.

'No.' She reassured him as she ran her fingers through his hair, Arthur offering her a loving smile as he pressed his lips to her soft cheek in a gentle kiss. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist once again before her heart began to race when she saw that it was ten-past six. 'Arthur, I should have been home ten minutes ago and it's a fifteen-minute walk from here to my house. My Mum and Dad are going to go mad with me.'

'Once we get you home I will explain to your Dad that I was the one who kept you out later. Don't worry about it, darling, it's going to be alright.' He stroked her beautiful blonde tresses.

Angela nodded with a soft smile then before he took her hand in his and they stood from the bench before beginning to make their way out of the park, Arthur slipping his fingers through the gaps in her own before he brushed his thumb across her knuckles in a comforting caress.

* * *

It was half-past six when Angela and Arthur reached the front door to the house that she lived in with her parents and younger brother, her heart racing as she knocked on it before Arthur slipped his arm around her waist and they waited for someone to open it. It wasn't long until her father came to the door, a disappointed sigh escaping him as his gaze fell upon her. 'And what time do you call this?' He raised an eyebrow at her as he leaned against the door frame.

'Doctor Turner, I was the one who kept her out past her curfew; I wouldn't blame her.' Arthur told him.

'I don't.' Patrick frowned. 'Angela, go inside and help your mother to finish making dinner.'

She rose up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against Arthur's cheek in a delicate kiss before releasing his hand and making her way past her father, Patrick's stern gaze fixed upon Arthur as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'When I allow you to take my daughter out on a date, I expect you to bring her back when my wife asks you to.' He growled. 'I know my daughter; I know how responsible she is and I know that she told you that she needed to come home far earlier than you decided to bring her back.' Arthur nodded in silence as he looked up at him.

'I apologise, Doctor Turner, I won't let it happen again.' He reassured him.

'See to it that you don't.' Patrick ordered. 'Or else I'm going to stop you from taking her out.'

'I understand.' Arthur said. 'Goodnight, Doctor Turner.'

'Goodnight, Arthur.' Patrick then closed the front door behind him before making his way to the kitchen where Angela was setting the table. 'I don't want you thinking that you're off the hook for this.' He said firmly when she looked up at him, Shelagh glancing over her shoulder. 'You know that the consequence for missing your curfew is a weeks' grounding.' A soft sigh escaped Angela's lips as she placed another plate down upon one of the deep red placemats.

'Angela did something wrong?' Teddy asked from the sofa in the sitting room. 'That's a first!'

'Teddy.' Shelagh warned as she looked over at him, the thirteen-year-old quietening down.

'But Daddy, I-' Angela started.

' _But Daddy,_ nothing.' Patrick interrupted. 'You know that your mother told you to be home at six o'clock and you decided to disobey her, which means that I'm grounding you for a week. I know that Arthur was the one who told you to stay out later, but you should have done the right thing and walked home. It's not like you had no other choice but to stay there, Angela.'

Angela felt her heart sink.

 _If only he knew._

'Your mother and I give you a curfew to keep you safe, angel girl, and when you aren't back on time we start to get worried about you.' He told her as he made his way over to her and stroked her hair with his hand. 'You may be seventeen now, but you still need to be protected.'

'I know.' She sighed as she set down the last knife and fork. 'It won't happen again, Daddy, I promise.' Patrick offered her a loving smile before he drew her close and allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist, her head coming to settle on his chest before he pressed his warm lips to the crown of her head in a delicate kiss. 'I love you so much.' She sighed softly.

'I love you too, angel girl.' He reassured her as he ran the palms of his hands along the curve of her spine through her dress. 'I don't know about you, but I'm starving.' He chortled, Angela tilting her head back upon his chest in order to look up into his eyes as she giggled with him.

'Me too.' She admitted.

The two of them heard Shelagh laugh from where she was stood at the kitchen counter, their gazes travelling over to her before they watched her bring dinner over to the table. 'I'm glad you're both starving.' She giggled. 'Because I think I've made a bit too much Shepherd's Pie!'

'My favourite.' Angela and Patrick said in unison before laughing along with Shelagh as they made their way over to the table and sat down. Once everyone was sat at the table, Shelagh began to say grace as she always did whenever the four of them sat down to a meal together. As Angela listened to her mother speak and felt her father caress her hand as it rested atop the dining table, she was unable to stop the loving smile from spreading across her features.

She might love Arthur, but she loved her little family the most of all.

* * *

It was the late hours of that same evening when Patrick was laying in bed beside his wife, his gaze cast up at the ceiling of their bedroom as Shelagh's lips continued to brush warm open-mouthed kisses against the side of his neck. He had tried to shut his eyes and allow his wife's delicious kisses to be the sole thing on his mind, but he had been unable to do so. He found it impossible to stop thinking about Arthur. Something about that lad didn't sit well with him.

From the moment Angela had brought Arthur home so that Shelagh and himself could meet him, he had felt as though something was off about him. Even now, whenever he saw Angela and Arthur together he found that he felt unsettled. He had tried to reassure himself that he was just being stupid, but something told him that Arthur wasn't anywhere near as incredible or as charming as Angela made him out to be. He wasn't the gentleman that she saw him as.

Arthur was the first boy to take an interest in Angela and she had admitted several times that he made her feel special and that she loved how he didn't treat her as though she were a kid. Patrick had noticed, however, that his daughter seemed a tad nervous when she was around him. He had seen it when she had given him a kiss on the cheek before going inside after the two of them had come home earlier that evening - she had been hesitant to do so. He knew that he needed to talk to his daughter and find out what it was that was making her nervous, but he also knew that there was a large risk of Angela turning defensive with him if he did so.

'Dearest?' It was the sound of Shelagh's soft voice that brought him out of his thoughts a few moments later, Patrick turning his head in her direction before he saw the slight concern that lived in her piercing blue eyes. 'Is everything alright?' She gave his cheek a comforting caress.

He sighed as he brought his hand up to cover her own upon his cheek. 'I don't know what it is about him, but there's something about Arthur that unsettles me. I hate watching him hold hands with Angela and I hate watching her kiss him.' Shelagh blessed him with a warm smile.

'Have you ever thought that it might be because she's our little girl and you hate seeing her grow up?' She raised her brow at him as she laced their fingers and brought their joined hands to settle upon his chest. 'I know that my father felt the same way when I first began courting.'

'That might be part of the reason.' He admitted. 'But I know that there's something about that lad. I feel as though there's something that Angela isn't telling us about him but I don't know what it is and it worries me.' He released a light sigh, Shelagh kissing the corner of his mouth.

'Come here.' She whispered before shuffling out of his arms and opening her own to him, his lips curling up into a smile of adoration as he shifted into her embrace and lay his head upon her chest. 'You think about things in far too much depth, my darling, that's why you become so worried.' She told him as she pressed a languid kiss to his head and allowed him to drape his arm over her stomach before he snuggled against her. 'I know that Angela would tell us if there was something going on because she doesn't keep things from us, she never has done. I wouldn't get so worried until you actually have something to worry about, my dearest one.'

Patrick nuzzled his head beneath her chin then before she began to stroke his dark hair with the tips of her fingers. 'What would I do without you?' He sighed as his eyes fluttered closed.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' She admitted as she snugged him closer with her free hand. 'Get some sleep now, my love, we have to be at Nonnatus by 9:00 in the morning.'

'I love you.' He hummed as he settled in her embrace and she stretched to turn the lamp out.

'I love you too.' She kissed his crown once more. 'So much.'

* * *

In the small bedroom at the other end of the landing, Angela was laying in the darkness. Her tired eyes stung but she couldn't close them; she was exhausted but she just couldn't drift off to sleep. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through her head and made it impossible for her to settle and allow slumber to take her, and so she gazed out of the window at the moon.

She was so torn.

She loved Arthur more than she could put into words and whenever she was out with him he would tell her that he loved her, but were his words truthful ones? Sometimes she felt like he was courting her just so he had a girl on his arm, but sometimes he made her feel so special that there was no doubt in her mind that his love for her was genuine. She let out a soft sigh.

She knew that if she were to talk to her parents about how troubled she felt; if she asked the two of them to sit with her so that she could tell them about how Arthur had intimidated her and made her feel as though she had had no choice but to stay out past her curfew with him, they would help her. She knew that the two of them would never judge or scold her for feeling too nervous to speak to them; that they would just hold her close and reassure her that they would sort things out, but she didn't want to add more onto their plates. They were so busy as it was. She just felt so troubled and didn't have the first clue about who she could speak to.

Turning over to face her bedroom wall, she released a deep sigh and forced her eyes closed. She then remembered a sentence that her Mum often whispered to her when she was upset.

" _Things will look better in the morning."_

She just hoped that those words would be true in this instance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading Chapter 1 and please review so I know what you thought of it!**

 **See you all soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A little bit of a longer chapter this time, everyone!**

 **So I decided to upload chapter 2 now because it's complete and I'm quite proud of it. Chapter 3 is underway and will no doubt be finished by the morning but I am going to hold off on uploading that chapter until Wednesday because Wednesdays - from now on - are going to be when I update this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and will tell me what you thought of it with a review, and please follow to be notified whenever I update this story. Thank you for your support! x**

* * *

Shelagh was unable to prevent the deep sigh from escaping her as she lay in silence on the sofa late the following morning, her head cushioned upon the arm-rest as Angela was sound asleep in the gap between she and the back of the sofa with her face buried in her neck. It was rare that she permitted her daughter to remain at home on a school-day, but when Angela had come down for breakfast and had been falling asleep at the table she had known that she had had a night of little sleep and so she and Patrick had agreed that she should stay home. Stroking her daughter's beautiful blonde hair with the tips of her fingers, Shelagh turned her head in Angela's direction before kissing her temple softly.

She tightened her hold around her waist and snugged her closer, Angela draping her arm across her stomach in order to anchor herself to her. As she fell back into silence with her daughter in her arms, she cast her gaze up at the ceiling as she let out a troubled sigh. Could Patrick have been right when he had said that there was something off about Arthur last night? Was there something that Angela wasn't telling the two of them about what kind of person Arthur was? Shelagh knew without a doubt that there was something bothering her little girl – it was rare that Angela asked to snuggle with her if everything was well – and it broke her heart to think that Angela felt like she couldn't speak to her.

However, she knew from experience that she and Patrick had to wait for her to come to them when there was a problem – if the two of them tried to make her talk when she wasn't ready to she would distance herself from them and become even more closed off. The truth would come out eventually; it always did. She and her husband just had to be patient even though that was easier said than done. The sound of the doorbell rang out through the house a short time later, Shelagh pressing her lips to Angela's hairline in a tender kiss before she eased her out of her embrace and slipped off of the sofa. She then made her way over to the front door before opening it to see Arthur stood on the doorstep.

'Hello, Arthur.' She greeted him, attempting to sound as welcoming as possible.

'Hello, Mrs. Turner.' He offered her a smile. 'Is Angela home?'

'She is, but she's asleep.' She told him, her brow furrowing. 'How did you know she wasn't at school?'

'I waited for her at the school gates this morning but she never showed up.' He admitted.

Shelagh was rather taken aback at his response.

He might have been her daughter's suitor, but what made him think he had the right to check up on her? What made him think he had the right to know where Angela was at all times? Surely that was something for she and Patrick – her _parents_ – to be concerned about and not him. 'I see.' She replied. 'Well she's inside, so there's no need to be concerned about her.' She leaned against the door frame.

'When she wakes up will you tell her I stopped by and to telephone me?' He raised his brow at her.

'I'm afraid Angela is grounded for the next couple of days for missing her curfew, so her father and I aren't allowing her to make telephone calls.' She told him as she clasped her hands in front of herself.

'I told Doctor Turner that it was because of me that she missed her curfew; it wasn't Angela's fault.' Arthur's brow furrowed as he looked up at her, Shelagh sighing as she tried to remain calm with him.

'Angela is in control of her own behaviour, Arthur, and she knew that her father and I expected her to be home at six o'clock but she disobeyed the two of us. In this family, the children are obedient to I and my husband or they suffer the consequences.' She explained, Arthur nodding at her in response.

'I understand that she can't make telephone calls, Mrs. Turner, but when she's awake will you tell her that I was here?' He asked with a raise of his brow as he stepped off of the doorstep, Shelagh sighing.

'I'll let her know, yes.' She told him.

'Thank you.' He offered her a kind smile. 'Goodbye, Mrs. Turner.'

'Goodbye, Arthur.' She replied before heading back inside the house and closing the door behind her as her brow creased once again. She now knew what her husband had meant when he had told her that there was something about Arthur that unsettled him. She had felt it the entire way through the conversation that she had just had with him. She hated the feeling that she had gotten when he had said that he had waited outside Angela's school for her to show up. Why was it so important to him?

Did he think that Angela was being unfaithful to him and that he would get his answer by waiting to see if she showed up for school? Did he make the ten-minute walk to the house, expecting Shelagh to come to the door and tell him that Angela wasn't home? It was clear that there was something wrong.

Turning her head in the direction of the sofa, Shelagh was unable to prevent the smile of adoration from spreading across her lips. Angela was still sound asleep with her arm hanging over the side of the sofa, delicate snores escaping her as her head was cushioned upon the armrest. She was so beautiful. The way that she was laying on her stomach; the expression of complete contentment that was on her face reminded Shelagh of when she was a toddler. She remembered how she used to enter the sitting room to find that she had fallen asleep whilst watching her cartoons, falling more in love with the incredible little girl who had mended her heart after she had been wrongly diagnosed as infertile.

With nothing but deep love for her daughter sparkling in her piercing blue eyes, she began to make her way over to the sofa once again before lowering herself down into the space that she had vacated when Arthur had rung the doorbell. She gazed down at her little girl – who wasn't so little anymore – for quite some time before giving her pale cheek an affectionate caress with the backs of her fingers. 'My baby.' She whispered as she began to tuck wayward strands of blonde hair back behind her ear, Angela beginning to stir beneath her touch as she released an incoherent mumble a short time later.

Her gentle brown eyes began to flicker open after a few minutes, a beautiful smile spreading across her soft rosebud lips as she gazed up at her mother through half-lidded eyes and Shelagh continued to stroke her hair back behind her ear. 'You're looking a little better now.' Shelagh smiled as Angela shifted on the sofa to make more room for her, her heart swelling with love for her daughter as she settled down beside her once again and Angela shuffled into her embrace without a second thought. 'Are you _feeling_ more like yourself?' She murmured into her hair before kissing her crown lingeringly.

'Mmm hmm.' Angela hummed in response as she draped her arm across her stomach and curled her fingers into the pale blue fabric of her dress, her eyes falling closed once more as she listened to the rhythmic thudding of her mother's heart. 'Mum?' She said as her mother ran a hand along her spine.

'Yes, angel girl?' Shelagh raised her brow as she drew her daughter further into her warmth.

A gentle smile spread across Angela's features as she moved her head to her mother's shoulder and looked up into her eyes. 'Do you think we might be able to watch a movie together? We don't get to do it as much as we used to anymore.' Shelagh gave her waist a tender squeeze as she smiled at her.

'I don't see why not.' She admitted as she ran the palm of her hand along the curve of her side. 'Why don't you choose a movie for us to watch whilst I make us a cup of tea, hmm?' Angela's eyes lit up at that before her mother pressed a kiss onto her brow and slipped from the settee once again, a loving sigh escaping her as she did the same before making her way over to the television set to switch it on.

It wasn't long until the two of them were settled together beneath a soft blanket on the sofa, Angela curled up in her mother's lap as her head lay upon her shoulder and she held a steaming cup of tea in her hand as Shelagh's arm was wrapped around her waist and she was taking a sip of her own tea as the opening scene to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang flickered onto the screen. It had been a favourite film of theirs ever since it had come out on television when Angela had been eleven years old, and the two of them always made certain that they snuggled up on the sofa to watch it together when it came on.

'I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day.' Shelagh sighed against her daughter's skin when she turned her head to brush a warm kiss against her forehead, Angela offering her a beautiful smile.

'Me either.' The seventeen-year-old admitted before her mother grazed her nose with her own.

'I love you so much.' Shelagh leaned her forehead against hers for a moment.

'I love you too, Mum.' Angela reassured her before she settled against her once again and the two of them snuggled further down beneath the blanket as they lost themselves in the movie on the screen.

* * *

It was late that evening when Patrick and Shelagh were settled on the sofa together after Angela and Teddy had gone to bed, his arm wrapped around her slim waist in a secure hold as he ran the tips of the fingers on his free hand through her loose honey-blonde tresses and she had her head cushioned upon his shoulder. Turning his head towards her as the credits to _Little House on the Prairie_ rolled on the television, he allowed his lips to come into contact with her temple before he pressed a slow kiss onto it and revelled in the gentle hum that she gave as she leaned into him. 'Patrick?' Shelagh sighed once the two of them had sat in a comfortable silence for a while, draping her arm over his stomach.

'Hmm? He murmured against her temple as he trailed his hand along the perfect curve of her waist.

'Do you remember when we were in bed last night and you told me that you get an awkward feeling whenever you see Angela and Arthur together? You told me that there's something about him that unsettles you?' She tilted her head back upon his shirt-clad shoulder in order to look up into his eyes.

'Yes.' He nodded as a crease formed in his brow.

She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt as she sighed once again. 'It might be nothing and I might just be being an overprotective mother, but Arthur came over after you had gone to Nonnatus this morning and he asked if Angela was home.' The crease in Patrick's brow deepened considerably.

'Why did he assume that she hadn't gone to school?' He asked.

'That's what I thought when he asked me that.' She admitted. 'So I asked him how he knew that she wasn't at school and he said that he had been stood waiting outside the gates for her but she never showed up. When he told me that – I'm not going to lie to you, Patrick – it gave me such an awkward feeling. It makes me feel like he believes she's being unfaithful to him; like he has to know where she is at every second of the day and that scares me.' Patrick stroked her cheek, shushing her soothingly.

She calmed down after a time and nuzzled against his hand before he snugged her closer to him. 'We need to sit her down and have a talk with her.' He told her. 'We need to ask her if she knows that he waits for her at school and we need to somehow get her to open up to us about what's happening in their relationship.' Shelagh gave a deep sigh as she placed her hand on his knee through his trousers.

'What if we're just being overprotective, though?' She asked as she met his gaze once again. 'What if there's nothing wrong in their relationship and Arthur just checks up on her to make sure she's safe?'

Patrick covered her hand with his own upon his knee before slipping his fingers through the gaps in hers and caressing her knuckles with his thumb. 'Then we'll take a step back.' He offered her a smile. 'But I am not doing anything until we've had a proper talk with her.' Shelagh nodded in response but Patrick could still see the uncertainty on her face. 'We're going to get to the bottom of this, my love.'

She offered him a loving smile then before he released her hand and brought his own up to cup the curve of her cheek in his palm, his thumb caressing the smooth skin that he discovered there before he directed her face closer to his and captured her lower lip in a kiss that was both warm and tender. He felt her linger upon his upper lip as the two of them parted a short time later, a delightful sparkle in her piercing blue eyes when they fluttered open and the corners of her lips curved up into a smile.

The two of them looked at one another in silence for a time before she cupped the side of his neck in her hand and drew him in for another delicious kiss, his lips soft and warm against hers as the pad of her thumb traced his jawline and she felt his hand leave her waist and come to settle upon her lower back before he brought her closer. Their lips moved together in perfect sync as the two of them held one another close and Patrick cradled the back of her head in his free hand, Shelagh smiling into his kiss as the hand that wasn't resting upon the side of his neck came up to settle upon his broad chest.

She traced the seam of his lips with her tongue when her hand slid around to the back of his neck, a perfect hum of satisfaction escaping her husband before he parted his lips beneath hers and allowed her to deepen the kiss. The two of them shared languid passionate kisses for several long minutes as she stroked her thumb against the thin hairs at the nape of his neck, his hands resting upon her waist through her dress as he lost himself in the delicious kisses that his wife was brushing against his lips.

Their kiss reached its end when the two of them had to come up for air, their breathing ragged as he leaned his forehead against hers and fell more in love with her as her eyes delayed opening. 'Do you have any idea of just how much I love you?' He whispered as he stroked her soft honey-blonde curls.

'I love you too.' She released a breathless giggle when her eyes flickered open and she met his gaze.

It took her longer to catch her breath than him after one of their heated kisses due to her battle with Tuberculosis several years earlier, but he never judged her for it. In fact, he found it rather adorable. 'Would you like me to get you a glass of water?' He asked with a smile when she was still wheezing a bit a short time later, Shelagh nodding in response before he pressed a kiss onto her cheek and rose from the sofa in order to make his way to the kitchen and fill up a glass with cool water from the tap.

'Thank you.' She smiled when he handed her the glass and she took a sip as he lowered himself back down onto the settee beside her, her heart swelling with deep love for him when he slipped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to snuggle up against him. 'Don't forget that we have Tim and Renee over for dinner tomorrow night. Renee telephoned earlier and said that little Alice might have to come with them if they can't get a babysitter, but I told her that she's welcome to bring her if she wants to. Angela loves her and she's such a good girl.' Patrick hummed into her soft hair in response.

'Maybe having Tim and Renee over will help cheer Angela up a little.' He figured.

'Let's hope so.' She sighed. 'She was alright this morning when we were sat watching movies, but we had a bit of an argument this afternoon when I told her that she wasn't allowed to telephone Arthur. She stormed upstairs and didn't come down again for hours, but when she did come downstairs she was in tears and just wanted me to sit and hold her. She's been so emotional for the last few weeks.'

'I wish she would just come to us.' He admitted as he brushed his thumb against her warm shoulder.

'So do I.' She nuzzled his neck with the tip of her nose.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Patrick noticed that Shelagh was falling asleep against him. 'Come on.' He pressed a kiss onto her forehead before easing her out of his arms and standing from the sofa in order to turn off the television, a loving smile upon his lips as he made his way back over to her and offered her his hand. 'Bedtime, Mrs. Turner.' He told her, a quiet giggle escaping her before she set her empty glass down and took his hand so that he could help her stand.

He then entwined his fingers with her own before leading her out of the sitting area and towards the spiral staircase, the two of them ascending it together before they made their way into their bedroom.

* * *

Once again, she was unable to sleep. She had tried everything: opening the window to allow the cool air to enter the room, counting sheep, reading and even singing to herself. None of that had worked, though. In the end she had settled for getting Cuthbert the Second – the small teddy that her father had given to her on the day that she had been brought home from the adoption centre – out of the wardrobe and bringing him into bed with her. It was rare that she ever slept with him now – the last time that she had done so had been on the night that Tim moved out after getting married to Renee and he had no longer been there to cuddle with her until she drifted off at night – but she kept him in her wardrobe just in case. Burying the tip of her nose into his brown fur, she released a fatigued sigh.

She knew that Arthur was going to be stood waiting outside the school gates for her in the morning; she knew that he was going to be asking her for a kiss before she went in, and she knew that she was going to feel self-conscious doing so. She didn't know when this feeling of self-consciousness toward kissing him at the school gates had come about – she used to love it when he kissed her and stroked her face before she entered the school grounds – but now she felt as though she needed to check to make sure that no-one from her classes were watching before she did so. What was wrong with her.

She loved Arthur with all her heart so why was it that she became so self-conscious about kissing him when there were other people around? Her mother and father never seemed self-conscious when it came to sharing a kiss in front of she and Teddy; it was part of their routine to share a kiss whenever one of them came through the door or when her mother was stood at the stove as she made dinner.

She wished that she had the confidence to just walk up to Arthur and kiss him without caring if there were other people present, but for some reason she could never muster up enough of it to do so. It had been hard enough to kiss him on the cheek with her father present the previous evening, never mind giving him a proper kiss in front of her friends and classmates. She just didn't know what to do.

The one thing that she was certain of at that moment was that she had to get some sleep. She had to rest if she was going to make it through the following day, and so she snugged Cuthbert the Second close to her chest and closed her eyes before settling down and shutting all thoughts out of her mind.

She then began to drift off into a deep, welcome slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed that - as much as one can enjoy a chapter of this sort that is - and please drop me a review so that I know what you thought of it because reviews mean so much to me and help motivate me to work harder and produce higher quality chapters. Once again, thank you for your support! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so obviously I am very impatient and can't wait for Wednesday to come so here is chapter 3! From now on I am going to post when chapters are completed, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I don't think the wait will be too long! Please follow so that you never miss out when I upload a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! Thank you for your continued support! x**

* * *

Angela was unable to prevent the smile of adoration from spreading across her lips and accentuating her features as Arthur came into view the following morning, her gentle hazel brown eyes glistening when his gaze met hers and he gave her the charming side-smile that never failed to make her heart melt as he was leaned against the school gates. Readjusting her grip upon the strap of her satchel, she picked up her pace a little before he opened his arms to her and she walked into his tender embrace. 'There she is.' He murmured into her soft blonde hair as her head was cushioned upon his chest and he ran the palms of his hands along the length of her back through the material of her school jumper.

She sighed in happiness as she buried her nose in his shirt and breathed in his natural scent, Arthur pressing his lips to the top of her head in a long kiss as she slipped her slender arms around his waist and snugged him closer. 'How are you feeling?' He asked as he took her by the arms after a time and eased her out of his embrace, his large hands finding the familiar flare of her slight waist through her jumper before he ran them along the curve of it in a soothing manner. 'I came round to see how you were doing when you didn't show up for school yesterday, but your Mum said that you were asleep.'

'I didn't sleep well the night before, so Mum and Dad said that I could stay home so that I could rest.' She admitted as she ran the palms of her hands along the outside of his arms, her gaze locked with his as he held her close and she saw pure love for her in his eyes. 'I didn't sleep well last night either, but I decided to come in.' Arthur brushed a warm open-mouthed kiss against the centre of her forehead. 'Thank you for coming over to check on me.' She blessed him with a radiant smile. 'I appreciate that.'

Arthur chuckled. 'You're my girl.' He reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her middle. 'I love you and I want to be here for you whenever you need me to be.' He drew slow circles into her lower back with the palms of his hands before lowering his head to press a languid kiss onto her warm lips. She felt the familiar sense of self-consciousness hit her as he kissed her and her hands came to settle upon his broad shoulders, his lips soft against her own as she tried to forget about the students that were walking past the two of them. The loud ring of the school bell was what prompted them to end their kiss, the two of them parting with a gentle smack before her hands came to rest upon his chest.

'I have to go in.' She admitted as she brushed her thumbs against the fabric of his shirt.

'I'll be back at three to walk you home.' He reassured her as he ran the tips of his fingers through her loose blonde hair. 'You tell me if those girls pester you again, alright?' She nodded before rising onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his cheek in a simple kiss. 'I love you.' He smiled down at her.

'I love you too.' She reassured him before slipping from his embrace and beginning to make her way into the school grounds, a smile spreading across her lips when her best friend appeared next to her.

'He's cute.' Carol smirked as she and Angela glanced over their shoulders at Arthur.

'He's also _mine.'_ Angela teased with a giggle as she gave her a nudge.

'Since when?' Carol's eyes widened as a large grin spread across her face.

'Almost a month ago now.' Angela admitted as they entered the schoolhouse together. 'I was at that milk bar down the street when Sandra came over and started teasing me about being adopted, and the next thing I knew Arthur was next to me and telling her to back off. He asked if he could get me a malted milk, I said yes and we flirted for a while. We met up at the milk bar at the weekends and got closer and closer until he asked me to be his girl.' Carol placed her hand over her heart as she sighed.

'That's _so_ romantic.' She swooned. 'He looks like he's a lot older than us though; what did your Mum and Dad say when you told them that you and him had started courting?' She asked as she sat down with Angela at their desk, a deep sigh leaving her best friend as she set her satchel down on the floor.

'He isn't that much older than us; he's nineteen.' Angela told her. 'When I sat the two of them down and told them about Arthur, Mum took it a little better than Dad did. She just told me to make sure I took things slow and made sure that I was sensible about the decisions I made, but Dad told me that he wanted to meet Arthur and find out if he was "good enough" for me.' She rolled her eyes. 'I know he loves me and that he just wants what's best for me, but he can be too overprotective sometimes.'

Carol nodded in response as she listened intently to her.

'I could tell – when Mum and Dad met Arthur for the first time – that the two of them weren't quite sure about him. I think it might have been because he's older than me and they were expecting him to be the same age as me, but I don't know. They were polite to him and made him feel welcome as I knew they would, but when he left Dad said that there was something about him that he didn't like.' She met Carol's gaze. 'He told me that it was my decision if I wanted to start courting him though; he respects that I'm almost an adult and that it's my choice who I fall in love with.' Carol nodded gently.

'Have he and Arthur gotten closer?' She asked.

Angela shook her head with a sigh. 'Not yet. I think Arthur might be in Dad's bad books right now; he brought me home half-an-hour after my curfew the other night and I heard Dad telling him that if he wants to take me out on dates then he has to bring me back on time. He can be so strict sometimes.'

'I hope that the two of them can work things out.' Carol smiled. 'Maybe if Arthur can prove to your Dad that he's serious about you and your relationship, your Dad might start trying to bond with him.'

'I hope he does.' Angela sighed as their teacher entered the room. 'I'm so in love with Arthur, Carol.'

The two of them shared a warm smile then before turning in their seats in order to face Mrs. Brown.

* * *

She couldn't help but giggle as Arthur led her by the hand into one of the alleyways after school that afternoon, her hazel brown eyes sparkling as her lips curled up into a perfect smile when he released her hand and took her slim waist in his hands before pressing her back against the wall. He remained silent as he stepped further into her, his gaze locked with hers as he lifted his hand to the side of her neck and cupped it in its palm. 'You're so beautiful.' He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her.

The first kiss that the two of them shared was long and soft and caused Angela to release the softest of hums in satisfaction, her hands slipping through the opening of his jacket and coming to rest upon his waist through the thin fabric of his shirt before she pulled him closer. Their once soft kiss became deep and passionate when he cupped the sharpness of her jaw underneath the curtain of her blonde hair and teased the seam of her lips with his tongue, Angela's slender arms slipping around his waist.

Their tongues danced together in exploration as he held her against the wall with one hand upon her hip and she ran her hands along his lower back, the soft smacks of their lips bouncing off of the walls of the alleyway as the two of them held one another close. After several long minutes of exchanging passionate kisses, Angela sucked on his lower lip before unwinding her arms from around his middle and bringing her hands to his chest before giving him a slight push. 'What is it?' He asked, breathless.

'I need to go home.' She admitted as his hands came to settle upon her hips through her school skirt, a soft sigh escaping her as her eyes fluttered closed when he pressed his lips to her neck. 'Arthur, I'm still grounded. Before I left the house this morning, Dad told me that if I didn't go straight home from school then he would ground me for _another_ week.' Her head lolled to one side on instinct, granting him further access to her neck. 'I don't want to have to go another week without being in your arms.'

Arthur gave an unconcerned hum in response as he continued to brush languid open-mouthed kisses against the side of her neck, one hand upon her waist through her school jumper as his other cupped the sharpness of her jaw in its palm and he brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. 'Arthur, I need to go home!' She found her voice at last as she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him off of her, Arthur looking at her in bewilderment for a few moments before his brow creased slightly.

His deep blue eyes turned a shade darker and it made her nervous. Was that anger she saw in them?

He glared at her in silence for a moment before taking her waist in his hands and holding her against the cold wall once again. His hold wasn't tender and loving as it had been before, however. This time his hold was firm and it frightened her. _'Never_ speak to me like that again, do you understand me?' He hissed, his voice dangerous as he looked into her deep hazel brown eyes and she gazed up at him.

Warm tears stung her eyes as she was unable to tear her gaze away from him, the nervousness clear on her face as she gave a trembling nod. His strong grip upon her waist loosened when he watched a single tear dance over the curve of Angela's cheek, a deep sigh escaping him as he wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her close as she broke down into gentle sobs. 'I'm sorry.' She sniffled as her head came to settle upon his chest and he ran his fingertips through her warm blonde tresses.

'I know you are, my darling, it's alright.' He soothed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and ran the palm of his hand along the curve of her side through her jumper, shushing her as she hid her face in his shirt to muffle her quiet sobs. 'I didn't mean to scare you but you shouldn't have used that tone with me, Ange, I didn't deserve it.' She lifted her head from his strong chest before sniffling as she ran her hands along the outside of his arms through his jacket, an apologetic look on her face.

She remained silent for a moment as she tried to find the words to say before her small hands came to rest upon his shoulders and she stepped further into him. 'I know you didn't deserve it and I really am sorry for the way I spoke to you. I just don't want Dad to get frustrated with me again and I don't want to be grounded for another week because I won't be able to see you.' She wrapped her arms around his neck before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing her warm lips to his in a delicious kiss.

She drew his lower lip through her teeth when the two of them parted just a short time later, a small smirk spreading across Arthur's lips as he ran his hands along the curves of her sides. 'Next week you are coming over and we are going to snuggle on the settee and watch a movie.' He told her once she had returned to her mediocre height. 'I won't hear any objections either.' Angela offered him a smile.

'I love you.' She whispered. 'I need you to know that.'

'Of course I know that.' He gave her waist a tender squeeze. 'I love you too.'

He leaned down to press a final soft kiss onto her lips before straightening up and wrapping his arm around her small shoulders. 'Come on,' He kissed the side of her head, 'Let's get you home.' The two of them then began to leave the alleyway together, Angela reaching up to lace her fingers with those of Arthur's as she lay her head down upon his chest and slipped her arm around his waist with a sigh.

* * *

The sound of a mug being set down in front of her on the table was what snapped Angela out of her thoughts with a soft gasp later that afternoon, a small smile spreading across her features when she glanced up from her math homework to see her Mum lower herself down into the seat opposite her. 'You looked as though you could do with one.' Shelagh admitted with nothing but love in her eyes as she pushed the mug towards her daughter, Angela thanking her as she accepted the steaming cup of tea. 'I wish you'd tell me what's wrong.' Shelagh admitted softly as she gazed across the table at her.

'I don't know what you mean, Mum.' Angela sighed as she traced the rim of her mug with the pad of her thumb, her gaze cast down at the golden-brown liquid inside it. 'There's nothing wrong with me.' The two of them sat in silence for a time before Shelagh reached across the dining table and grasped Angela's free hand in her own, drawing comforting circles onto the back of her palm with her thumb.

Angela glanced up at her once again after a few moments and Shelagh was able to see the sadness in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, her heart sinking as she brought her daughter's hand to her lips and pressed a long kiss onto the back of it. 'You're not yourself.' She told her. 'You're having sleepless nights, you've lost your appetite and you've been so tearful over the last few weeks.'

Angela felt her eyes sting with tears and glanced up in order to prevent them from dancing down her cheeks. She wanted to just blurt everything out to her Mum – to tell her about how miserable Arthur was making her and about how she felt as though she was trapped in their relationship with no way out – but she was worried about what he would do if she did. Would he hurt her for telling her Mum and Dad about how he was treating her? Would he harm her Mum and Dad for getting too involved?

She knew she couldn't breathe a word to either of them about what was going on.

'I don't know what's wrong with me, Mum.' Her voice was choked with soft tears when she met the concerned gaze of her mother once again, a soft tear dancing over the curve of her cheek before she berated herself inwardly for her weakness as her Mum rose from her seat and made her way around to her. 'I'm exhausted all day long and then the moment I climb into bed I feel wide awake and I just lay in the dark for hours on end.' Shelagh sighed as she lowered herself into the chair next to Angela.

She placed her hand upon her daughter's upper back before drawing soothing circles into it with her palm, Angela covering her perfect face with her hands as she sobbed, 'I wake up in the morning,' She continued, 'And I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of getting out of bed. I used to love going to school but now I just go because I want to see friends; not because I want to learn or because I want to train to become a midwife when I finish next year. I don't know what to do, Mummy.' She sniffled.

Shelagh felt her heart shatter into thousands of little shards. She had never seen her daughter so lost or upset before, and now that she was witnessing it for the first time it made knowing that Angela felt as though she couldn't speak to she or her father about the cause of her problems ten times harder to bear. 'Would you like a cuddle?' She asked after a few moments as she stroked Angela's hair with the palm of her hand, her seventeen-year-old nodding as hot tears continued to scroll down her soft cheeks and she rose from her seat before going into her arms and allowing her to lower her down into her lap. 'I've got you, sweetheart.' She soothed as she slipped her arms around her daughter's waist.

'Don't let go of me, Mum.' Angela told her as she pressed her soaked face into her neck for comfort, Shelagh turning her head in her direction in order to press countless tender kisses onto her forehead.

'No, my darling.' She soothed against her soft skin as she held her close. 'No, I wouldn't dream of it.'

* * *

'You look _so_ beautiful.' Angela was unable to prevent the loving smile from spreading across her lips at the sound of her father's voice as she was stood in front of her mirror later that evening, her hazel brown eyes sparkling as she turned to face him and he was standing in the doorway to her bedroom as he leaned against her doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. 'Your mother wore that on our first date, did you know that?' Angela shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing as she beamed.

She smoothed down the skirt of the beautiful red tartan swing dress that her Mum had passed down to her on her seventeenth birthday, her heart swelling with love for her mother as she visualised her making her way down the front steps of Nonnatus House in that exact dress. 'She must have looked so beautiful.' She sighed as she cast her gaze up at him and watched him venture into her room with a smile of love and pride upon his lips, Patrick sighing as he brought his hands to rest upon her waist.

'She did.' He nodded as he brought her close and allowed her to place her hands upon his chest. 'She looked just as beautiful in this dress as you do.' A soft blush rose in Angela's cheeks before he leaned forward to press his lips to her temple in a warm kiss, lingering for a moment to breathe in her scent. 'Can we talk for a moment, sweetheart?' He raised his brow at her, his little girl nodding in response before he took her hand in his and led her over to her bed before lowering himself down to sit on the edge of it and taking her slim waist in his hands to lower her down onto his knee. He then slipped his arms around her middle to balance her, her own arms wrapping around his neck as she gazed at him.

'What is it, Daddy?' She asked as a slight crease formed upon her brow.

Patrick sat in silence for a moment as he ran his thumb along the curve of her side. 'I was speaking to your Mum just now.' He said as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. 'She told me that you broke down when you got home from school. She told me that you said you don't know what's wrong with you, but you haven't felt like yourself for a while now.' Angela gave a gentle nod as she sighed softly. 'I asked her to tell me about how you've been feeling and I believe I've reached a diagnosis, my love.'

'You think I'm sick?' Her voice was soft as she tightened her hold around his neck.

'It's not a physical illness, angel girl, it's – it's more of a mental one.' He told her as he drew her close. 'The symptoms that you've been experiencing: the feeling of dread when you think about getting out of bed in the morning, the fatigue and the increased emotions – they're all indicators of depression. I want to be wrong, sweetheart, but I've seen depression before and I'm quite certain that you've got it.' He admitted softly to her, Angela dropping his tender gaze for a minute as she took everything in.

She looked up into his eyes again after a time, feeling him caress her waist through her dress as she laced her fingers at the base of his neck. 'I will get better though, Daddy, won't I?' She asked as there were gentle tears coating her voice. 'There is a cure for this, isn't there?' Patrick sighed as he slipped one arm from around her slim waist and reached up to stroke a soft blonde curl back behind her ear.

'There are pills that you can take called antidepressants.' He told her as he wrapped his arm around her once again. 'The medication will help you to sleep better, to stop being so emotional and help to get your appetite back. As much as I would like to say otherwise, there is no drug that can cure your depression completely. The pills will help you to keep in control of your depression though, my love.'

Angela nodded before a solitary tear fell down her cheek and she removed one arm from around his neck in order to brush the tear away with the tips of her fingers. 'Your Mum and I were talking about ways that we can help you through your depression, darling, and she suggested that you give home-schooling a go.' Angela kept her gaze fixed on him as she listened. 'If you were to be home-schooled you would be able to get out of bed when you feel as though you have the strength to, you would be able to learn at your own pace because your Mum would be the one to teach you, and you wouldn't have to worry about those girls at school anymore.' A small smile spread across Angela's rosebud lips.

'I want to try it.' She admitted. 'I haven't been enjoying school as much as I used to and I'm finding it harder to concentrate in class, but if Mum teaches me and she's patient with me then I think it might help.' Patrick was unable to prevent the soft smile from spreading across his lips as he held her close.

Pressing his lips to her brow, he left a languid kiss upon her skin before drawing back and looking into her eyes. 'I'll give your headmistress a call in the morning and see if your mother and I can go in for a meeting with her next week. I will speak to her about your depression and tell her about your Mum's idea to home-school you, and then we can go from there.' Angela brought her head to rest upon his shoulder then before sliding her arms further around his neck and burying her face into the side of it.

'Daddy?' She sighed against his skin as she snuggled against him.

'Yes, angel girl?' He tightened his hold around her middle, burying a kiss in her hair.

'You mean the world to me.' She smiled as she breathed in his natural scent. 'I hope you know that.'

'I do.' He reassured her as he ran a strong hand along her spine. 'And you mean the world to me.'

The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence for a time as Angela sat in his arms and he left countless soft kisses in her hair, but despite how perfect it felt to have her so content in his embrace he couldn't help but brood. He knew that the group of girls at school – the girls who had both teased and taunted his beautiful little girl for the last three years – had played a part in causing Angela to fall into depression, but he had such a terrible feeling that Arthur had also had a part to play in doing so.

He wouldn't question her about it now though, because she was in such a fragile state.

His main priority was to support his daughter and he would do it wholeheartedly.

* * *

'She's so good with her.' Timothy smiled as he was standing in the kitchen with Shelagh after dinner, their gazes fixed on Angela as she was sat on the settee beside Teddy and Alice was settled in her lap as she let out the most infectious giggles when she blew gentle raspberries onto the side of her neck.

'She's always been excellent with babies, you know that.' Shelagh reminded him as she put the final plate on the draining board and dried her hands with a tea-towel. 'Why do you think your father and I take her to clinic with us on the busier days?' The two of them shared a soft chuckle then before he slipped his arm around her small shoulders and allowed her to settle her head upon his strong chest.

He ran the palm of his hand along the outside of her arm as he held her close and rested his chin on her crown. 'If you need an extra pair of hands around here you will tell me, won't you? I may not live here anymore but you're still my Mum and I want to help you out in any way I can.' He sighed gently. 'Renee and I wouldn't mind having Angela and Teddy over for the night if you and Dad need a break.'

A loving smile spread across Shelagh's lips before she tilted her head back upon her son's chest and met his gaze. 'I promise to give you a call if your father and I need your help.' She reassured him, her eyes drifting closed when he pressed his lips against her brow in a delicate kiss. 'There's something I need to tell you about Angela.' She admitted with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

'What is it? Is she alright?' He asked, the concern evident in his eyes.

'I want to be able to say that she is and that there's nothing to worry about, but I can't.' She told him as she curled her fingers into his shirt, her head resting upon his shoulder. 'She hasn't been herself for weeks now, and when she got back from school this afternoon she just broke down in front of me. It broke my heart to see her in such a state and to listen to her telling me about how miserable she has felt over the last few weeks, and I held her in my arms for well over an hour before she settled down.' She glanced up at her eldest son and could see that his concern for his little sister was still increasing.

'I told your father about how she's been feeling when he got home from the surgery.' She admitted. 'I knew that she had it before he told me, but it still broke my heart to hear him say it.' Tim snugged her closer when he heard her delicate voice tremble with emotion. 'Angela has depression, Timothy.'

The shock was evident on his face when he gazed over at his beautiful little sister again and watched her rock back and forth with Alice snuggled against her, his baby girl falling asleep with her thumb in her mouth as her gentle blue eyes were half-lidded. 'What's made her have depression?' He kept his voice soft so that he wouldn't be heard, Shelagh looking up into his eyes as she released a deep sigh.

'There's a group of girls at school who have been teasing her about being adopted. The four of them tell her that she's worthless because her birth mother didn't want her, and they keep telling her that your father and I don't love her as much as we love you and Teddy because she isn't ours by blood.' She felt her heart sink at the thought of her daughter ever believing the lies of those pathetic girls. 'I don't, however, think that those girls are the sole reason for her depression. I think that Arthur – the boy she's courting – might have caused it also. I don't know for certain that there is something going on in their relationship, so I don't want you going off the rails or questioning Angela about all of this.'

Tim nodded before pressing a kiss onto her hairline. 'I won't say a word.' He reassured her. 'But I do want to be here to support Angela just as much as you and Dad are. She may be seventeen now, but she's still my little sister and I can't stand the thought of someone hurting her.' Shelagh offered him a loving smile as she tightened her hold around his middle and lay her head down upon his chest again.

'You could take her out for the day when she's ungrounded.' She told him. 'I think she would love it.'

'I think I might.' He nodded. 'I could take her to the movies.'

'She's been talking about wanting to go and watch _The Muppet Movie_ for a while now.' She smiled.

'I'll see what I can do.' He reassured her as he ran a strong hand along the curve of her spine.

'Tim?' She said after the two of them had stood in silence together for a time.

'Yes, Mum?' He glanced down at her.

'Thank you.' She rose up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his cheek in a soft kiss.

'It's no problem.' He told her as she lay her head down on his shoulder. 'No problem at all.'

* * *

It was well past midnight when Shelagh was standing in silence in the doorway to Angela's bedroom, a deep sigh escaping her as she was stood in her dressing gown and her arms were folded across her chest as she watched her daughter sleep. Angela was laying on her front atop the covers of her bed, her long blonde tresses of hair splayed out over her pillowcase as she was still wearing her red tartan swing dress. It was clear to Shelagh that her daughter had passed out from pure exhaustion when she had gone up to bed the following evening, and it hurt her to know just how tired Angela had been for the last couple of weeks. 'My little angel.' She whispered as she ventured into the dimly lit bedroom.

Once she had reached her daughter's bed, she took the folded blanket from the foot of it and opened it up before covering Angela with it as her tender gaze was fixed on her. She then used the tips of her fingers to brush her long blonde curls away from her face before leaning down to press a languid kiss onto the side of her head. 'Sweet dreams, angel girl.' She whispered into Angela's ear before drawing back and gazing down at her for just a moment longer, a small smile spreading across her lips as she saw that her little girl was at peace before she made her way across the room toward the light switch.

She then turned out the light before stepping out of her daughter's bedroom and closing the door, a trembling sigh escaping her as she pressed her back up against it. Angela didn't deserve this. She was one of the most loving, compassionate young women that she had ever met and it killed her to know that there were some people out there that _wanted_ to bring her down and to hurt her. However, she knew that her daughter was strong. She knew that she wasn't one to give up when things got tough, and so there was no doubt in her mind that Angela was going to battle her depression with all of her strength. And, if she felt as though her strength was waning, she and Patrick would be there for her.

She would never be alone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review so I know what you thought! See you soon! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter has taken a little longer than the previous three to go up but it's here now and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not entirely sure what I think of it - I don't know if it's my best work or not - but I hope that you all like it a little more than I do! I'll shut up now and let you read :D xxx**

* * *

It was late the following morning when Shelagh was stood at the kitchen sink and she was up to her elbows in warm soapy water, the radio playing in the background on a low volume as she continued to wash the dishes from breakfast. A warm smile spread across her lips when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her middle from behind as a long kiss was pressed to the soft skin at the nape of her neck, her piercing blue eyes fluttering closed as she was drawn back against her husband's chest. 'I am so proud of you; you know that?' Patrick murmured into her ear as she ran the wet sponge over another plate and he tightened his hold around her waist. 'I know that seeing Angela so unhappy has upset you, darling, and I know that you're worried about her but you've stayed so strong throughout all of this. You've pushed your own hurt aside in order to make sure that our daughter knows she has your support.' Shelagh dried her hands on her apron before turning in his embrace with a loving sigh.

'I'm her Mum.' She reminded him as she placed her hands upon his broad chest through his shirt and allowed him to pull her flush against him, his strong hands drawing slow circles onto the small of her back through the cream fabric of her dress. 'It's my job to be there to support her and to hold her in my arms when she asks me to. I just wish that she knew she can come and talk to me about what it is that's hurting her so much. It's killing me, Patrick.' Her beautiful voice broke with emotion before he drew her closer and she slipped her arms around his middle, a trembling sigh escaping her as she lay her head down upon his chest and buried a tender kiss into her honey-blonde hair. 'She's seventeen years old, she shouldn't have to be going through this. She shouldn't have to take antidepressants to be able to sleep through the night; she shouldn't have to take them to be able to eat a proper meal!' Patrick released soft shushes into her hair as he ran a strong hand along the slight curve of her spine.

'I know, sweetheart, I know.' He soothed before taking hold of her arms and bringing her away from him, Shelagh gazing up at him as there were gentle tears sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes. 'But we have to remember that Angela is an independent young woman and that we need to wait for _her_ to come to _us_ about this.' Shelagh stepped further into him before his hands came to settle on her hips.

'But what about what you said?' She sniffed. 'About the three of us sitting down and talking about it?'

Patrick sighed as he ran the palms of his hands along the curves of her waist. 'That was before I knew she had depression.' He told her. 'You know just as well as I do that she is extremely fragile right now, and I believe that if you and I sit her down and start asking her to open up to us then she's just going to think that we don't trust her. She feels as though the world is against her at the moment – anyone can see that just by looking at her – and I think that we need to give her some time to become used to taking her medication and to come to terms with the fact that she has depression before we start asking her any questions.' Shelagh nodded with a saddened sigh as she ran her hands along his arms. 'Hey,' He hooked his finger beneath her chin when she dropped his gaze, a loving smile upon his lips as he lifted her gaze back to his, 'We're all going to get through this, sweetheart, I promise you that.'

She blessed him with a small yet radiant smile then before placing one of her hands upon the back of his neck and bringing him down into a long soft kiss. She felt his one of his hands leave her waist and slide around to the small of her back before he brought her flush against him, his other hand cupping the sharpness of her jaw beneath the curtain of her hair as she teased the thin dark hairs at the nape of his neck with the tips of her fingers. He cradled the back of her head in the palm of his hand when he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, Shelagh releasing a quiet whimper in response before she parted her lips beneath his and allowed Patrick to deepen their kiss. As their lips moved over one another's in perfect sync and his tongue began a dance of exploration with her own, Shelagh rose up onto her tiptoes to better the angle of their mouths as his strong arms slipped around her slim waist.

'I have to see enough of that at school without seeing it at home too.' The two of them brought their delicious kiss to an end at the sound of their son's voice, their arms remaining around one another as they turned their heads in his direction and chuckled at the grimace that was etched into his features.

'Well if you had left for school when you were supposed to then you wouldn't have had to see that, now would you?' Shelagh raised her brow at her youngest son as she removed herself from Patrick's embrace, a loving smile spreading across her lips when she opened her arms to Teddy and he walked into them without the slightest hesitation. He always had been such a Mummy's boy. 'Did you check on your sister like I asked you to?' She asked as she stroked her fingers through his thick dark strands of short hair, Teddy giving a silent nod against her chest as Patrick buttoned up the front of his jacket.

'She's still sleeping.' He told her. 'How come _she_ always gets to have time off of school and I don't?'

'Give your sister a break, Ted.' Patrick told him as he held his bag. 'She's not well at the moment.'

Shelagh pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her son's head. 'The two of you should get going.' She told them as she released Teddy from her embrace and offered both he and Patrick a delicate smile, Teddy pressing the softest of kisses onto her cheek before picking up his satchel and making his way outside as Patrick drew Shelagh into his arms once again. 'You're going to make our son late, Doctor.'

Patrick shrugged in response before holding her tighter. 'How do you feel about a bath this evening? We could light some candles, use some of your bath salts and open a bottle of wine.' A radiant smile lit up Shelagh's features as she placed her hands upon his chest, her gentle blue eyes sparkling softly.

'That sounds perfect.' She whispered before stretching up to press a lingering kiss onto his lips.

The two of them parted with a soft smack a few moments later before he smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, his lips seeking out her forehead before he brushed a delicate kiss against it in advance to releasing her from his embrace and making his way over to the door. 'Oh, Mrs. Turner?' He poked his head around the doorframe as she headed back into their kitchen to make a cup of tea.

'Yes, Doctor?' She smirked.

'I love you.' He winked.

'I love you too, dearest.' She reassured him. 'Now shoo, I don't want Teddy missing registration.'

Patrick saluted her then before leaving the house and closing the door after him, Shelagh rolling her eyes with a loving sigh as she filled the kettle with cold water and placed it on the stove. Patrick really could be an idiot sometimes, but if she was completely honest with herself she didn't care too much.

Because he was _her_ idiot and that was one of the things she loved most about him.

* * *

It was nearing lunchtime when Shelagh ventured into her daughter's bedroom with a steaming mug of tea in her hand, a deep sigh escaping her as her loving gaze fell upon Angela and she saw that she was still fast asleep as she lay facing the wall and her blanket was drawn right up to her chin. Making her way over to where her daughter slept, she set the mug down on her nightstand before lowering herself down onto the edge of the bed and gazing down at Angela as she continued to release gentle snores. She sat in silence for a short time – just drinking in her little girl's natural beauty – before she ran the back of her palm down the softness of her cheek. Her soothing caresses soon began to rouse her daughter out of her deep slumber, a precious whine escaping Angela as she rolled onto her back and gazed up at her Mum through half-lidded brown eyes. 'Hello, sleepyhead.' Shelagh smiled softly.

A tired smile spread across Angela's lips when her Mum leaned down to press the warmest of kisses onto the centre of her forehead, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her when her Mum stroked her cheek with the back of her palm once more. 'What time is it?' She asked, her voice husky from sleep.

'It's almost twelve, sweetheart.' Shelagh admitted to her as she stroked a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. 'I've made you a cup of tea to wake you up a little.' She reached for the mug then as her daughter set about pushing herself up into a sitting position, Angela propping her pillow up against the headboard of her bed before leaning back against it and accepting the cup of tea from her Mum. 'You look exhausted.' Shelagh sighed as she ran her hand along Angela's leg through her soft blanket.

Angela gave a gentle hum in response as she took a slow sip of her tea. 'I kept waking up through the night.' She admitted as she traced the rim of her mug with her thumb. 'I – I keep having nightmares.'

'What about?' Shelagh's brow furrowed as she took her daughter's free hand in her own before she began to draw soothing circles onto the back of her palm, the concern evident in her clear blue eyes.

'Just stupid things.' Angela sighed. _'If you can call Arthur lashing out at me stupid.'_ She added silently.

Shelagh brought her little girl's hand to her lips then before pressing a slow kiss onto the back of it. 'You know that your father and I are always going to be here to support you, don't you?' She asked as their eyes met and she ran the pad of her thumb across Angela's knuckles. 'No matter when you need us – whether it's day or night – all you've got to do is come and find one of us and we'll listen to you.'

'I know.' Angela smiled as she gave her Mum's hand a loving squeeze. 'And I can't tell you how much I adore you both for that. The two of you are my world.' Shelagh felt her heart swell with love for her.

'And you're ours, sweetheart.' She reassured her before leaning forward to plant a delicate kiss upon her forehead. 'How about I go and run you a hot bath, hmm? It might help you to relax a little more.'

Angela nodded with a radiant smile in response before taking another long sip of her tea, a soft smile spreading across Shelagh's own lips before she released her hand and rose from her daughter's bed. 'Mum?' The seventeen-year-old said once her mother had made her way over to her bedroom door.

'Yes, darling?' Shelagh raised her brow at her as her hand rested upon the doorknob.

'Thank you for everything you've done for me.' Angela smiled as she snuggled beneath her blanket.

'You don't have to thank me.' Shelagh reassured her. 'You're my daughter and I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' The two of them then exchanged a loving smile before Shelagh stepped out onto the landing and closed the bedroom door behind her, Angela letting out a shaky sigh when she was alone.

She wanted to let her Mum in more than anything; wanted to be safe in her arms whilst she told her about how Arthur was making her feel and how he was treating her, but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that Arthur would hate for her to tell her Mum and Dad the truth about their relationship, and she knew there was going to be consequences if she did speak to them and he caught wind of it.

No, she couldn't tell the two of them.

She couldn't tell anyone.

She just had to be strong and remember to smile.

She had to be the only one to know about the pain that was hidden behind the mask.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Angela was curled up on the sofa in the sitting room with a blanket wrapped around her small frame, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she continued to watch _The Sound of Music_ on a low volume. Her Mum had had to pop out for a while to take her Dad's lunch to the surgery because he had forgotten it (again) and so she had gotten her settled on the sofa before leaving her watching the musical. She was up to the scene where Maria and Georg confess their deep love for one another on the evening of her return from the abbey, but instead of the scene on the screen before her warming her heart as it usually did, she felt warm tears burning in her eyes.

From the moment that she had begun to take an interest in boys she had hoped that she would find someone like her father; someone who would love her for who she was and someone who would be both loving and gentle towards her, but it hadn't happened. She loved Arthur with all her being – she did, honestly – but he was nothing like the man that she had imagined that she would fall in love with. He was gentle with her _sometimes,_ but more often than not – and she hated saying it – he scared her.

He had a way of making her feel as though every argument they had was her fault; as though she was always the one in the wrong and that she was always the one who had to apologise. She sometimes felt too scared to say anything when she was with him – just in case she said the wrong thing and he flew off the handle with her – and so she stayed quiet unless Arthur spoke to her. She felt powerless.

If she was true to herself – despite how much she loved him – she wanted to leave him. She wanted to end their courtship and move on with her life; to find someone who wanted to court her because he loved her and not just because he wanted to have power over her, but she knew that such a thing was easier said than done. If she told Arthur that she wanted to end things he would become furious and tell her that she was ungrateful for all that he had done for her, even though all he had done was make her miserable, or he would be reluctant to let her go and make things ten times harder for her.

Despite how much she longed to be set free, she knew that she was stuck with him.

For how long, no-one knew.

The sound of the doorbell ringing out through the house was what brought her out of her thoughts a short time later, and so with a soft sigh she paused the movie before setting down her hot chocolate and standing from the sofa. She drew her blanket further around herself as she made her way over to the front door, tucking a strand of blonde hair back beneath her ear as she unlocked it. 'Arthur,' The surprise was evident in her voice when she saw her suitor standing on the doorstep after opening the door, 'What are you doing here?' Arthur's lips curled up into a gentle smile before his hand came to rest upon her hip through her blanket and he took a step closer to her before pecking her soft cheek.

'You didn't show up for school again this morning and so I thought I would come and see if you were alright.' He admitted as he brought his hand to her waist and began to caress it as he gazed up at her.

She offered him a soft smile as she leaned against the doorframe. 'I don't think I'm going to be going to school anymore.' She told him as she met his gaze. 'I wanted to speak to you about all of this when I come over to watch a movie with you next week, but I might as well tell you now since you're here.'

'What is it?' His brow creased. 'You're not sick are you?'

'Not in the way that you think.' She sighed. 'It turns out that I have depression.'

Arthur sighed in response before bringing his hand to her face and caressing her cheek with the back of his palm. 'Oh, darling.' He took her waist in his hands before aiding her in stepping down onto the doorstep, Angela allowing him to wrap his arms around her before her head came to settle upon his chest and she snuggled against him. 'Does your Dad know what it is that's caused it?' He asked as he ran the palms of his hands along the length of her back through her blanket, Angela shaking her head.

'No.' She told him.

'I'll bet it's those girls.' He growled as he held her close. 'The four of them never give you a break. Do you want me to speak to them and put them in their place?' Angela drew back from his chest at that.

She shook her head as she placed her hands upon his chest, her deep hazel brown eyes locked with his deep blue ones. 'No, I don't want you to get involved.' She told him. 'I don't want you to speak to them because it'll just make things worse. I just want you to be here to hold me when I need you to.'

The two of them exchanged a loving smile then before he cupped the warm curve of her cheek in his palm and tilted her head back, her eyes drifting closed of their own accord when he lowered his head to brush a soft kiss against her bottom lip. 'I love you.' He told her as he cupped her face in his hands.

'I love you too.' She whispered as she felt him brush his thumbs against her cheeks. 'I don't want you to think that I don't want to spend time with you, darling, because I do, but I have to go back inside before Mum gets home from the surgery. I'm still grounded until Sunday and I'm not supposed to be seeing anyone.' Arthur nodded before pressing a warm kiss onto her hairline and sighing against her.

'Make sure you get some rest.' He told her.

'I will.' She rose up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 'I promise.'

He took one of her hands in his then before giving it a warm squeeze and permitting her to step back inside the house. 'I'll see you next week.' He told her before stepping off of the small doorstep.

'You will.' She smiled. 'Bye.'

'Bye, darling.' He returned her smile before making his way down the drive as she shut the front door.

Angela pressed her back up against the door once she had locked it behind her once again, a soft sigh escaping her as she drew the blanket further around herself and her eyes fell closed. She had so wanted to feel the delightful shiver that used to course through her whenever she and Arthur shared a kiss, but when his lips had brushed hers just minutes ago she had felt nothing. Not even an urge to tug him closer to her and allow their kiss to linger. There had been no spark there whatsoever.

And it hurt her more than she could say.

* * *

Shelagh was unable to suppress the deep sigh of sheer bliss that escaped her as she lowered herself down into the hot water of the bathtub after she had washed the dishes from dinner that evening, a warm smile spreading across her features as she felt her husband's arms wind around her waist from behind before she was drawn back against his bare chest. She allowed her head to lean back so that it was cradled by his shoulder as she sank further into the silky bubbles, her eyes falling closed as she allowed the aroma of the bath salts to invade her every sense and she felt Patrick's thumb caressing the creamy skin of her flat stomach beneath the water. 'Feeling relaxed yet, Mrs. Turner?' He smiled.

A soft hum was all that escaped her in response as she allowed her hands to cover his own upon her stomach, the two of them lacing their fingers together as he brushed the softest of kisses against her cheek. She felt his warm lips linger on her skin for a little longer than was probably necessary before she was aware of his hold tightening around her waist, her heart beginning to flutter within her chest as Patrick began to trail small kisses across her cheek. She felt him brush a warm open-mouthed kiss against the area where her ear met her jaw and it caused a shiver to course through her, her soft lips curling up into a radiant smile as she tilted her head to one side when he began to cover the side of her neck with delicious kisses. 'My beautiful girl.' He murmured against her neck, causing her to sigh.

She allowed his lips to embark on their slow exploration of her neck as she ran her thumbs across his knuckles beneath the water, her piercing blue eyes closed as she committed each tender brush of his lips against her skin to memory. He drew back from her one he had left a number of soft kisses upon the freckled skin of her shoulder, falling more in love with the beautiful woman that he had married when he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head towards him in order to gaze into her eyes. 'I love you.' He breathed as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with his thumb.

'I love you too.' She whispered before bringing one of her hands up to the side of his neck, the two of them sharing a soft smile as his hands found her waist and she directed his lips to her own. He might have been a blur to her considering she wasn't wearing her glasses, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she had to be able to see him to kiss him. His lips were soft and warm against hers when the first kiss was exchanged, his hands caressing her slight waist as their lips caressed and Shelagh's heart soared. The two of them parted with a light smack just moments later, her eyes delaying opening as she felt him lean his forehead against her own. 'That reminded me of our first proper kiss.' She giggled softly.

Patrick released a gentle chuckle before running the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers. 'Do you have any idea of how nervous I was when we had our first kiss?' He asked when her enchanting blue eyes flickered open and she gazed up at him, his large hands running along her slim waist once again.

'But you had been married before.' She reminded him with a soft smile. 'So why were you nervous?'

'Because of how much you meant to me.' He admitted as he reclined back against the bath. 'I knew that you had never been kissed before and I didn't want to do anything to frighten you, so I suppose I was worried that I was going to end up scaring you.' Shelagh gave him a loving eye roll as she giggled.

'You were a perfect gentleman.' She reassured him as she gave him a long and soft kiss. 'You still are.'

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence then as she turned in his arms so that her back was to him once again, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder before she buried her face in his neck and allowed him to play with her nimble fingers. 'How has Angela been today?' He inquired after a time, Shelagh letting out a troubled sigh against his neck as she caressed his foot with hers under the water.

'I allowed her to sleep all morning before waking her at lunchtime and she was still exhausted.' She told him as she nuzzled her nose against the soft skin of his neck. 'We had a bit of a chat and she told me that nightmares have been interfering with her rest, but she wouldn't tell me what the nightmares were about. I ran her a bath and painted her nails for her afterwards and it seemed to cheer her up a little, but when I came back from bringing your lunch to you she was flat out on the sofa and I could tell that she had been crying whilst I was gone.' She cast her gaze up at him when his hold tightened around her middle. 'I carried her to bed because I didn't want to disturb her, and whenever I went in to check on her she was still sleeping. She hasn't eaten anything all day.' Patrick let out a gentle sigh.

'You've done enough for one day.' He told her before pressing a kiss onto the side of her head. 'I'll go down and make her something in a little while and see if I can get her to eat a bit of it. She's going to make herself ill if her appetite doesn't improve. I've brought her antidepressants home this evening as well, so I'll take her two of those so that she can get started on them too.' Shelagh nodded gently. 'I know you're worried about her, my darling, but once these pills start kicking in she's going to feel so much better.' He reassured her as he snugged her closer and pressed several soft kisses into her neck.

'I hope you're right.' She sighed. 'I just want my little girl back.'

'So do I.' He admitted as his chin came to settle upon her shoulder. 'I promise you that we're going to have her back sooner than you think though, sweetheart, we just have to be patient and have hope.'

'We're naturals at that.' She teased as she offered him a small smile.

'We are.' He kissed the tip of her nose. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Patrick.' She reassured him as she settled in his arms. 'More than you know.'

* * *

'When am I going to start feeling better, Daddy?' Angela asked as she tilted her head back against his shoulder later that evening, his arm wrapped around her slight waist as he was sat beside her on her bed and she continued to swirl her spoon around in the small bowl of soup that he had made for her.

Patrick released a deep sigh as he turned his head in her direction before brushing a slow kiss against her brow, his thumb caressing the curve of her side through her nightgown as he held her close. 'The pills should start kicking in in a few hours, sweetheart, but you aren't going to feel better right away. It's going to take a few days at least before you start noticing changes, but refusing to eat isn't going to help either.' Angela gave a silent nod as she lowered her gaze to the small bowl of soup in her lap.

'I just don't feel as though I want to eat at the moment.' She admitted as she settled in his arms and felt him run his fingertips through her long tresses of blonde hair. 'All I want to do right now is sleep.'

'I know.' He snugged her closer before allowing her to lay her head on his chest and burrow beneath his chin. 'I know you're exhausted, angel girl, but you have to eat something even if it's just a couple of spoonful's of soup.' Angela pulled back from his chest at that before meeting his affectionate gaze.

She sat in silence for a moment as she thought for a moment before a small smile spread across her soft rosebud lips. 'If I have some of this, will you lie with me until I fall asleep?' She asked as her head came to settle upon his shoulder once again, Patrick chuckling as he lovingly caressed her soft cheek.

'You drive a hard bargain, sweetheart, but I think I can manage that.' He teased before she giggled as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers, something that he had done ever since she was a toddler. He ran his hand along her waist through her nightgown when she filled her spoon with tomato soup before bringing it to her mouth and swallowing it, a soft hum coming from her as she did so. She had three more spoonful's of soup before putting her spoon back into the bowl and pushing the tray away.

'Is it alright if I leave the rest of it, Daddy?' She asked as she gazed up at him.

'Of course it is.' He reassured her as he stroked her hair away from her face. 'You've eaten more than I thought you would.' He removed the tray from her lap then before nuzzling her hairline and setting the tray down on her nightstand before slipping his arm around her shoulders again. He felt a surge of deep love for her course through his veins when she snuggled against him and draped her slender arm over his stomach, the action sending him back to when she had just turned three and he'd had no choice but to climb onto her small bed and cuddle with her after she had woken from a nightmare.

She had been so carefree and serene back then and it made his heart break to see how troubled and anxious she was now. He ran the palm of his hand along the outside of her upper arm as her head lay upon his chest and he was able to tell that she was drifting off against him, nuzzling warm kisses into her beautiful blonde hair as she buried her pointed nose into his nightshirt and breathed in his natural scent. It wasn't long before she was releasing soft snores as she had drifted off into a deep slumber in his embrace, her nimble fingers curled into the fabric of his nightshirt as her breathing was even and he could feel her warm weight against his chest. As he allowed his chin to settle atop her head, there was a soft knock upon the door before it squeaked open and Shelagh entered the room with a smile.

'She always was a Daddy's girl.' She kept her voice soft so not to disturb her daughter from her deep slumber as she made her way over to the bed, Patrick's loving gaze fixed upon her as she sat down on the edge of the bed before stroking Angela's soft porcelain cheek. 'How much did she manage to eat?'

'About four spoonful's.' He admitted to her as he continued to run his hand along the outside of his precious little girl's arm. 'I didn't think she was going to eat any of it, so she's done well if I'm honest.'

Shelagh released a gentle sigh as she gazed down at her sleeping daughter. 'I might let her rest for the rest of this week and then ask her on Sunday evening if she wants to start her schoolwork next week.' She admitted as she began to run her hand along Angela's waist through the floral fabric of her quilt. 'I don't want her to feel as though she _has_ to do her schoolwork if she's too exhausted to stay awake.'

'You are _such_ an incredible mother to our children.' He sighed as he took one of her hands in his. 'You make me prouder of you with every day that passes and I feel so honoured to have you for my wife.'

A gentle blush rose in Shelagh's cheeks as she caressed his knuckles with her thumb, Patrick smiling up at her before he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a warm kiss onto the back of her palm. 'I think you should say goodnight to her and come to bed.' She told him as she gave his hand a squeeze. 'You have work in the morning and it isn't going to be good if you go to the surgery looking half-dead.'

Patrick chuckled as she released his hand before standing from the bed and picking up the tray that Angela's bowl of tomato soup was sitting on. 'I'll go and get rid of this whilst you say goodnight to her.' She told him as she began to make her way across the room towards the door. 'I expect you to be in our bed with the Lancet when I get back upstairs, doctor.' She smirked over at him before exiting the bedroom and heading down the staircase to their kitchen to dispose of the now cooled bowl of soup.

Patrick sighed as he turned his head in his daughter's direction in order to gaze into her beautiful face, a loving smile spreading across his features as he brought his free hand up to trace her jaw with the tips of his fingers, Angela snuggling further into him as her head was cushioned upon his shoulder. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen – aside from his wife that was – and he just didn't understand why anyone would dislike her or want to hurt her. She had a heart of pure gold and was one of the most loving, loyal young women that he had ever met in his life. 'Goodnight, sweetheart.' He whispered before pressing his lips to her brow in a tender kiss, nothing but love for her sparkling in his eyes as he began to reluctantly ease her out of his protective embrace. He then rose from her bed before she snuggled further beneath her quilt until her head came to settle upon her soft pillow.

Once he was certain that she was settled and that she was going to be able to sleep, he leaned down to kiss the side of her head before drawing her floral quilt further over her small frame and beginning to make his way across her bedroom towards the door. After one final glance over at her, he turned out the light before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As he began to walk down the landing towards the bedroom that he shared with his wife, a gentle smile spread across his lips as he recalled the beautiful sparkle that had been in Angela's eyes when the two of them had come to a compromise about her eating her soup. That was an unmistakable sign that – slowly but surely – his cheeky little girl was coming back to him. He and Shelagh just had to be patient for a little while longer.

And that was something that the two of them were pros at.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and please leave a review down below to let me know what you thought! See you all in the next chapter! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You didn't have to wait quite as long for this chapter, hehe! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far (as much as one can enjoy a story like this) and I hope that you will leave a review for this chapter so that I know what you think of it! Thank you all for your continued support and I hope that you will all continue to support this story in future chapters :-) xxx**

* * *

Angela was unable to suppress the gentle sigh of contentment that escaped her as she was curled up in Arthur's lap on his sofa just a few days later, her head resting upon his shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around her slim waist in a secure embrace and he pressed warm kisses into her hair as the credits to the movie that had just ended rolled down the screen. She tilted her head back against his shoulder once he had turned the television off with the remote and gazed into his deep blue eyes, a surge of love for him coursing through her veins when he ran the back of his palm down her porcelain cheek. 'I should telephone Mum and ask her to tell Dad to come and get me.' She admitted when she pushed herself up into a sitting position in his lap, Arthur releasing a downhearted sigh as he warmly caressed her slim waist through the beautiful purple fabric of the dress that she had chosen to wear.

She cupped the sides of his neck in her hands before kissing his lower lip softly and removing herself from his embrace, tucking a strand of her hair back beneath her ear as she made her way over to the wall-phone. Just as she was starting to dial her telephone number, however, she was aware of a pair of arms snaking around her middle from behind before a delicious open-mouthed kiss was left to the underside of her jaw. She began to return the receiver to its holder as Arthurs lips began to trail down her neck, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned back into his chest and her head lolled back against his shoulder as a soft sigh of satisfaction escaped her. 'Don't go just yet.' He breathed against her skin between soft kisses. 'One more hour, Ange, please?' Angela sighed as his hold tightened around her.

'I suppose that would be alright.' She smiled as she turned in his arms and brought her hands to rest upon his chest, his hands finding the expanse of her waist before he drew her close. One of his hands slipped around to the small of her back through her dress in order to hold her flush against his chest, his spare hand coming up to cup the soft curve of her cheek in its palm before he lowered his head to capture her lips with his own in a long kiss. Warmth pooled in her chest when she felt his hand cradle t he back of her head through her hair, her fingers curling into his shirt as she sighed in satisfaction and sank further into him. 'I love you.' She whispered between soft kisses, smiling against his smooth lips.

'I love you too.' He reciprocated her warm smile as he somehow managed to draw her further into his warmth. Their once chaste kiss deepened when he traced the seam of her lower lip with his tongue, Angela wrapping her arms around his neck as she rose up onto her tiptoes to better the angle of their mouths. The two of them exchanged passionate kisses for several long minutes before Angela pulled back when she felt herself becoming lightheaded, Arthur chuckling down at her as he stroked her hair as it took her several moments to catch her breath. 'Come here.' He slipped his hand into hers before leading her over to the sofa and sitting down, his hands finding the familiar flare of her hips through her dress before he lowered her down to sit in his lap once again. 'You are the most captivating girl in all of Poplar.' He smiled as his arms slipped around her waist and he held her against his broad chest.

A coy smile spread across her lips as she dropped his gaze after sliding her arms around his shoulders once more, a soft blush rising in her cheeks when he took her chin on his finger and directed her gaze back to his. The two of them gazed at one another in silence for a moment as he traced her jaw with the pad of his thumb before she leaned in and brushed his lips with hers in a slow kiss. His hands ran over the curve of her spine as their kiss began to take on more of a passionate nature once again, one of her hands coming to rest upon the back of his neck as the other ventured down to the front of his chest and began to run tenderly along it. The two of them drew their passionate kisses out for quite some time before Arthur eased her out of his lap and rose from the sofa, Angela allowing him to take her hand before he left a warm kiss to her brow and led her out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

* * *

A gentle sigh escaped her lips as Arthur ran the tips of his fingers through her loose tresses of blonde hair later that same morning, her head resting on his bare shoulder as her own fingers drew soothing patterns into the smattering of dark hair on his upper torso. She allowed her eyes to fall closed when he pressed his lips to her hairline in a languid kiss, a soft smile spreading across her lips as he ran the palm of his hand along her back through her vest and her eyes flickered open before she cast her gaze up at him. 'I love you.' He whispered as he snugged her closer and pressed his forehead against hers.

'I love you too, darling.' She reassured him as she draped her arm over his stomach, anchoring herself to him. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence then, Arthur running his hand along her spine beneath the covers as she buried her nose into the dip between his neck and shoulder and felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. After a time, she felt herself drifting off in Arthur's arms, but just before she was about to succumb to the clutches of slumber a thought crossed her mind that made her eyes spring open. 'Arthur?' She tilted her head back against his strong shoulder in order to look up at him.

'Hmm?' He hummed as his eyes were closed.

She turned onto her front against his chest after a moment, his eyes flickering open before he gazed into her own and saw the slight fear that lived in them. 'Sweetheart, what's the matter?' He inquired.

'What if I – what if I fall pregnant?' She asked as her heart hammered within her chest, Arthur releasing gentle shushes as he brought his hand up to her face and began to stroke it with the back of his palm.

'You won't.' He told her.

'But we –' She was silenced with a long kiss.

The two of them parted with a soft smack a short time later, warm tears sparkling in her hazel brown eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. 'You are _not_ going to fall pregnant.' He told her, his once gentle voice now firm. 'And even if you did, there's always adoption.' Angela felt her heart sink at that.

'So if I did end up falling pregnant,' Her voice trembled with emotion, 'You would make me give our child up for adoption? You wouldn't do the honourable thing and marry me so that we could raise it together?' The heartbreak was clear in her eyes as she gazed down at him and he let out a deep sigh.

'You wouldn't be able to cope with all of the stress that motherhood brings with it.' He told her. 'You aren't mature enough yet and your depression would just make that harder for you. You wouldn't be able to give our child the care that it needs, Ange.' She felt her heartbreak turn into rage at that and so she shuffled out of his hold before leaning over the side of the bed, retrieving her dress from the floor and pulling it on over her head before climbing out of bed and making her way over to the door. 'Where are you going?' He inquired before Angela turned to face him with tears and rage in her eyes.

She glared at him in silence for a moment before shaking her head at him. 'I'm going home.' She spat. 'Do you honestly think I want to stay here; that I want to cuddle with you, after everything you've just said to me? You've just told me that you think I would make a terrible mother!' Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I said that it would be harder for you to meet the demands of a newborn because of your depression, yes, but I never said that you would be a terrible mother!' He retorted as he sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard. 'So what if I want you to give the child up for adoption if you do end up falling pregnant? I'm only nineteen, for goodness sake, I'm still too young to become a father!' Angela felt her blood beginning to boil as she glared at him, her eyes closing as she attempted to keep calm.

'And you think that I'm old enough to become a mother?' The anger she felt was evident in her voice. 'I'm _seventeen,_ Arthur, I'm still a child myself! I haven't even left school yet and there's a chance that I might end up being a Mum before next summer! You have it easier than I do; you can just waltz off and get on with your life if I fall pregnant.' She felt tears clawing their way up her throat. 'I can't just walk away from it though, can I? I'm the one who's going to have to suffer with morning sickness and the one who's going to have to go to appointments; I'm the one who's going to be unable to sleep at night because of backache and the one who's going to go through hell for hours when I'm in labour!'

Hot tears of fear and heartbreak were scrolling down her soft cheeks now as she stood at the bedroom door, Arthur sighing as he retrieved his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, tucking the hem of it into his trousers as he climbed out of bed. He then began to make his way over to her before he wrapped her arms around her middle and drew her close, Angela falling against his chest as she burst into loud sobs and clung to him. 'I'm scared!' She choked out as she felt him stroke her long hair with the palm of his hand, her tears falling onto his shirt as he pressed his lips to her crown. 'I know that there's a chance that I might not even get pregnant, but how am I going to tell my Mum and Dad or my brothers if it _does_ happen?'

Arthur brought her away from him by the arms a short time later before cupping her face in his hands and brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. 'Listen to me.' His voice was soft and loving now. 'If you do fall pregnant – which I highly doubt you will – then we can go to the adoption society and ask them how we would go about putting the baby up for adoption when it's born.' Angela sighed as she covered his hands with hers upon her face before removing them and taking a slow step back.

'You don't understand.' She whispered as she gazed up into his eyes. 'The thought of becoming a Mum at such a young age terrifies me – of course it does – but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't love our child if I were to fall pregnant and that I would want to put it up for adoption as soon as it was born. I won't deny that my depression makes things harder for me, but I would never allow that to get in the way of me giving our child the best care possible.' She felt her heart sink once again as he continued to gaze down at her in silence. 'I want you to think about this: I will be to blame if I fall pregnant, but so will you. It takes two people to create a baby, Arthur, and if you run or not that won't change the fact that you have a son or daughter. It's up to you what you do if it turns out I'm pregnant, but don't expect to be a part of our child's life if you abandon me throughout the pregnancy.' She rose up onto her tiptoes then before placing a kiss upon his cheek. 'I love you.' She sighed before exiting the room.

A warm tear escaped her eye and scrolled down her cheek as she descended the staircase, a delicate sniffle leaving her as she walked over to the wall-phone and picked up the receiver before beginning to dial her telephone number. She swallowed hard to rid her throat of the tears that were clawing up it, wiping the fallen tears from her cheeks just moments before her Mum's soft voice reached her ears. 'Can you tell Dad that he can come for me now, please?' She asked as her voice trembled somewhat.

'I want to come home.'

* * *

It was late that evening when Angela was sat in silence at the dinner table with her parents and little brother, her gaze cast down at her plate as she continued to push her sweetcorn around with her fork rather than eating it. She could feel the concerned gaze of her father burning into her from where he was sat in the chair opposite her but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew that if she looked up and saw the intense love in his eyes she would crumble and burst into body-wracking sobs.

She didn't deserve to have he or her mother look at her with such adoration in their eyes – not when she was nothing but a disappointment to them. The two of them had always told her that she was a blessing to them; that they couldn't be prouder of her if they tried for how mature and sensible she was, but she knew that if they found out about how stupid she had been they would never be able to look at her in the same way again. Their disappointment in her would always be evident in their eyes.

'You look like you could do with an early night for a change, sweetheart.' The sound of her mother's voice as her hand came to settle upon her knee beneath the table was what snapped Angela back to the present with a gasp a short time later, her eyes stinging with tears as she felt her Mum brushing her thumb against the fabric of her dress as she refused to meet her gaze. 'Why don't you go up and change into your nightgown? I'll come up and see how you are after I've finished washing the dishes.'

Angela nodded before reluctantly meeting her mother's gaze and offering her a small smile, a gentle sigh escaping her as she pushed her chair out before leaving the dining table. 'Night, Daddy.' She gave her father a warm kiss on the cheek before he caught her wrist and left a kiss to the back of her hand.

'Goodnight, angel girl.' The sound of the nickname that he and her mother had used for her ever since she was little made tears blur her vision as her heart broke as she made her way up the staircase, the first sob tearing itself free from her throat once she had entered her room and closed the door behind her before pressing her back up against it. She was unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands and allowed her back to slide down her bedroom door.

She had never felt so anxious in all her life.

* * *

Shelagh was unable to remove the negative thoughts from her mind as she was sat on the edge of her daughter's bed after washing the dishes from dinner later that evening, her gaze fixed upon Angela as she was sound asleep in front of her with a troubled expression upon her face. Once again she could tell that her little girl had cried herself to sleep from the tearstains upon her soft cheeks but the one thing that she was unable to do was figure out what it was that was causing Angela so much distress.

Even though she was finding it impossible to pin-point the exact cause, all signs were starting to point towards Arthur and it made her stomach turn. Angela had been so full of life and carefree when she and Patrick had taken she and Teddy to Torquay for a little getaway the previous weekend, but now she was back to the way she was before and – aside from the family – she had only seen Arthur since their return on Monday afternoon. She had such a terrible feeling that Angela was hiding something.

The sleepy murmur of her daughter was what brought her back to the present as she ran her nimble fingers through her long blonde hair, Angela nuzzling further into her pillow before her eyes flickered open ever-so-slightly. 'Mummy?' The seventeen-year-old whispered quietly as she glanced up at her.

'I'm here, darling.' Shelagh reassured her with a loving smile.

'I'm sorry...' Angela mumbled as she snuggled further beneath the covers.

Shelagh's brow furrowed. 'Sorry about what, my love?' She asked as she caressed her daughter's face.

She didn't receive an answer, however, because Angela had drifted off to sleep once again.

Shelagh felt her pulse quicken.

What was Angela apologising for?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Will Angela discover that she's pregnant? Will she ever find the courage to tell her parents if she does, or will Shelagh and Patrick find out themselves? After all, they have a trained eye for these things...Keep reading to find out! Oh, and please review to let me know what you think! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So here's chapter 6! This chapter - I feel - does tug on the heartstrings a little, but I hope that you all enjoy it and that you will review so that I know what you all think! Thank you all once again for your support! x**

* * *

'So tell me again what happened when you went to check on Angela last night.' Patrick told Shelagh as she was sat on the bench in the garden the following morning and he handed her the fresh mug of tea that he had made for her, a deep sigh escaping her as he lowered himself down to sit beside her.

'She was asleep when I went in,' She admitted as she ran her thumb around the rim of her mug, 'But I could tell that she had been crying because her cheeks were wet. I sat with her for a little while and I stroked her hair, but I must have disturbed her because she woke up for a moment.' She looked up into Patrick's eyes then before feeling a surge of warmth course through her veins when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. 'She asked if it was me and I told her that it was, but then she apologised to me.' Patrick's brow furrowed as his thumb caressed her smooth shoulder.

'What did she apologise for?' He asked.

'That's just it, I don't know.' She told him as her head fell back onto his shoulder and their gazes met. 'I asked her what she was apologising for but she had already fallen back to sleep and so I didn't get an answer. I sat there for quite some time trying to figure out what she apologised to me for, but all I could think of was that she was apologising because she feels as though she's putting more stress on us.' She felt warm tears beginning to claw their way up her throat. 'I'm so worried about her, Patrick.'

Patrick felt his heart sink as he saw the tears brimming in his wife's piercing blue eyes, his protective hold around her shoulders tightening as he leaned forward to brush a slow kiss against her forehead. 'Maybe I was wrong in saying that we need to wait for her to come to us about what's making her feel so low and troubled.' He sighed as Shelagh snuggled against him and took a slow sip of tea. 'I think I should come home for lunch later on so that you and I can sit her down and speak with her about this.'

'But what if she feels as though we're pressuring her into revealing something to us that she doesn't feel comfortable with?' She raised her brow at him. 'I want to know what it is that's hurting Angela so much – of course I do – but I don't want to scare her or make her feel as though it's two against one.'

'We just have to make her feel comfortable before we start asking questions.' He told her. 'We need to reassure her that she isn't in trouble and that we just want to find out what it is that's making her feel so anxious all the time. We need to be patient with her as well; we need to let her answer all of our questions at her own speed.' Shelagh nodded as she nuzzled her nose against the side of his neck.

'I don't feel comfortable with her going over to Arthur's on her own.' Her voice was soft as she spoke a short time later. 'I might just be being overprotective but I have such a bad feeling that something isn't right in Angela and Arthur's relationship.' She drew back from his neck then before meeting his gaze once again as a wave of extreme nausea washed over her at the thought that had just entered her mind. 'Patrick, what – what if he's hurting her? What if he's abusing her in some way?' Her voice was coated with tears as her hands trembled, her piercing blue eyes beginning to sting with hot tears.

Patrick sat in silence for a time as he thought. 'Surely she would tell us if things were _that_ serious?'

'Patrick,' She sighed, 'She's got you and two brothers who are that overprotective of her that you all flip as soon as she tells you that someone pushed her at school. You all go mad if someone puts gum in her hair or if they show her up in front of the class, and you think that she would tell you if Arthur was abusing her?' She kept her voice gentle as she covered his hand with hers, soft tears falling down her cheeks as the reality that her beautiful little girl could be in serious danger finally hit her. 'If he _is_ mistreating her then it wouldn't surprise me if she's too worried to tell you or I because she feels as though you, Timothy or Teddy would go out and do something you'll regret. She's probably terrified!'

Patrick could feel his rage beginning to burn at just the thought of Arthur laying an unkind hand upon his beautiful little girl, a troubled sigh escaping him as all he was doing was proving his wife's point. He met his wife's gaze once again when he felt her stroking his hand with delicate brushes of the tips of her fingers. 'We do have to ask her if Arthur is hurting her, but I think it might be easier if I speak to her about it myself. I'll go up and have a cuddle with her later and see if I can't get her to open up to me. If it turns out that he is abusing her then I'll tell you but you have to swear to me – with all your heart – that you won't go mad. Angela needs us to support her and you flying off the handle isn't going to help her.' Patrick set down his mug of tea before taking his wife's face in his hands and kissing her.

Shelagh ran her hands along the outside of his arms through the thin fabric of his shirt as their warm lips caressed one another's, a loving smile spreading across her features when he drew back from her just minutes later. 'What was that for?' She giggled as Patrick slipped his arm around her slight waist.

'Just for being you.' He pressed a kiss onto her brow. 'The best Mum in the whole of Poplar.'

* * *

Angela felt a surge of warmth course through her veins as the tips of her Mum's fingers continued to dance along the outside of her arm as the two of them lay together in a comfortable silence later that morning, her head buried beneath her chin as her arm was draped over her middle and she was able to feel the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath her cheek. Snuggling further into her warmth, a soft smile spread across her features when she felt her Mum nuzzle a gentle kiss into her soft blonde hair.

Shelagh lay in silence beside her daughter for a time as she continued to run her fingertips along the length of her arm, her gaze cast up at the ceiling as there was a troubled expression on her face and she continued to think of the best way to go about asking Angela about Arthur. She knew she had to ease her way into it and that she couldn't ask Angela point blank if Arthur was being abusive towards her; that would frighten her and make her close up, which would make things ten times more difficult.

She knew that the longer she left it the harder it would be for her to pluck up the courage to ask her, however, and so she snugged Angela closer as she ran the palm of her hand along the smooth curve of her spine as a deep sigh escaped her. 'Sweetheart, can we talk?' She asked as her chin came to rest atop her head, Angela shifting in her arms until her head came to settle upon her shoulder before she gazed up at her with somewhat of a nervous expression on her face. 'You're not in trouble, I promise.'

'What do you want to talk about?' The seventeen-year-old inquired as she raised her brow at her.

'I want to ask you something.' She admitted as she allowed her hand to come and settle upon the jut of her hip through the floral fabric of her nightgown. 'Your father and I – as I'm sure you're aware – have been quite worried about you over the last couple of weeks. Your depression had taken so much out of you, sweetheart, and we can tell that you're struggling with it no matter how hard you try and hide it from us. He and I have been discussing what we believe might have caused you to become so depressed and we've come up with a couple of theories, but this morning I thought of another thing that may be the cause of your depression and despite how much I pray I'm wrong, I have to ask this.'

Angela remained silent for a time as she had a bad feeling that she knew what her Mum was going to ask her. 'Go on.' Her words came out as a whisper and she berated herself inwardly for her weakness.

'Is – is Arthur hurting you?' Shelagh asked as she ran the palm of her hand along the curve of Angela's waist and gentle tears brimmed in her eyes once again, her heart racing as she waited for an answer.

Angela began to slowly push herself up into a sitting position beside her mother then before bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, a deep sigh escaping her as hot tears began to burn in the back of her own eyes. Seeing the tears in her mother's eyes and the heartbreak on her face just moments earlier had made her own heart shatter and she knew that she couldn't put her Mum or her Dad through any more pain. 'He doesn't hit me if that's what you're worried about.' She sniffed as she found it hard to get her words out – it felt as though her throat had closed up. 'I – I make him mad sometimes; I sometimes get on the wrong side of him and so he puts me in my place, but he's never raised his hand to me.' Angela felt her Mum sit up beside her a few moments later, a warm tear dancing down her cheek when her mother's small hand came to settle on her upper back.

'Wh – what do you mean he puts you in your place?' Shelagh asked, her soft voice coated with tears.

'He tells me off.' Angela admitted as she refused to meet her gaze. 'He tells me not to raise my voice at him and not to be disrespectful. Sometimes he tells me that he thinks I'm ungrateful for everything he's done for me; for all of the gifts he's bought me since we started courting, but I'm not, I swear it! He just – he never listens to me and when I tell him that I need to come home he gets mad with me and tells me to stay longer.' Shelagh felt something dawn on her as her daughter began to sob softly.

'So when you missed your curfew last week…' She sighed, Angela confirming her suspicions when she turned her head toward her and met her gaze. 'That was because he scared you into staying longer?'

Angela gave a tearful nod as her gentle brown eyes were sparkling with unshod tears. 'I told him that you and Dad were expecting me and that I had to be home for six o'clock, but he told me to stay out a little longer. When I tried to tell him that Dad would be mad at me if I missed my curfew, he began to get annoyed with me and I didn't want him to tell me off and so I did as I was told. He told me that we would have ten more minutes together and then he would start walking me home, but he started kissing me and when I next checked the time I saw that it was ten-past six.' The tears were streaming down her cheeks now and when Shelagh pulled her into her embrace she allowed herself to collapse against her chest. 'He makes me so scared of him, Mum, and he makes me feel like I'm worth nothing!'

Shelagh released soothing shushes as she began to rock back and forth with Angela held against her chest, warm tears dancing down her own cheeks as she buried kiss after kiss into her daughter's hair and felt her heart shatter into thousands of miniscule shards. Why hadn't she trusted her instinct? If she had stopped Angela from seeing Arthur the moment she had started becoming concerned about what was happening in their relationship, she might not be holding her broken daughter to her chest.

Angela clung to her mother as loud choked sobs wracked her body and she pressed her face into the side of her neck for comfort, curling her fingers into the thin fabric of her dress as she felt one of her Mum's arms unwind from around her middle before her hand came up to brush through her blonde hair. 'Oh, sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry.' Shelagh whimpered as she snugged her little girl closer to her, Angela drawing back from her neck after several moments as she hyperventilated through her tears.

'What are you apologising to me for?' The seventeen-year-old managed to choke out. 'I'm the one who's put you and Dad through hell for the last few weeks because I've never told you about this! You haven't done anything wrong, all you've done is comfort me, tell me you love me and hold me when I needed you to. I'm the one in the wrong, Mum, not you and I don't want you to tell me that you're sorry!' The two of them were both releasing soft sobs now and Shelagh was unable to resist reaching out to brush the backs of her fingers across Angela's soaking wet cheek, her daughter sighing deeply.

'Angela, listen to me.' She whispered as she took her chin upon her finger and met her gaze again. 'I never want to hear you apologise to I or your father about this again, do you understand me? Despite what you might think, you have done nothing wrong. You're the victim in all of this, my precious girl.'

Angela felt her heart sink. 'You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done.' She sniffled.

'Do you want to tell me?' Shelagh asked as she cupped her damp face in her hands.

'You're going to find out even if I don't.' Angela whimpered. 'You _were_ a midwife for over a decade.'

There was no confusing what Angela was trying to reveal to her without saying the words.

There was a chance that she could be pregnant.

Shelagh was stunned into silence for a time as she held her daughter's face in her hands, another soft tear dancing down Angela's cheek when she looked up into her eyes. 'I was too scared to say no.' She admitted before her Mum caressed the soaking wet flesh of her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

'My little darling.' Shelagh's voice trembled before she leaned in to press her lips to Angela's brow in a delicate kiss, her hands leaving her face to run across her small shoulders and down the outside of her arms as she drew back. 'I don't want you to fret about a single thing from this moment on, angel girl, do you understand? Your father and I are going to be here to support you with everything now, I promise.' Angela offered her a tearful smile before taking her hands in her own and squeezing them.

'What if Dad hurts Arthur, though? What if Dad tells Tim and Tim goes out and hurts him? I couldn't bear it if one or both of them got into trouble for hurting him because of something I did.' The fear in Angela's voice made Shelagh's heart ache for her, a deep sigh tearing itself free from Shelagh's throat as she drew comforting circles into the back of her only daughter's palms with the pads of her thumbs.

'When I was speaking to your father this morning; when he and I were discussing what we would do to help you if it turned out that Arthur was abusing you, I made him swear to me that he wouldn't do anything stupid. I told him that you would need our support if Arthur was mistreating you and that it wouldn't help you in the slightest if he did something reckless and ended up getting in trouble for it.' Angela gave a slow nod before snuggling against her Mum and laying her head down on her shoulder.

'But if Arthur didn't hit me then that's not abuse, is it?' She asked as she gazed up at her.

'Abuse isn't just physical, sweetheart.' Shelagh told her. 'It has a lot of different forms and Arthur has been abusing you emotionally. He's been scaring and intimidating you in order to feel as though he's got authority over you; to feel as though he has the upper hand, and that is _not_ okay in the slightest.'

Angela felt her heart shatter. Arthur had been abusing her all this time and she had been unaware of it. She had just believed that she was weak and as though everything she did; all the love that she gave him wasn't enough. 'Mum?' She said after a couple of minutes as she cast her gaze up at her mother.

'Yes?' Shelagh raised her brow at her as she traced her jawline with the tips of her fingers.

'What if I am pregnant?' She asked.

'Then I and your father will look after you like we always do.' Shelagh reassured her. 'You will have to come to clinic for appointments instead of to help care for the children there and there will be quite a lot of decisions to be made, but if your pregnancy test comes back positive then your father and I are going to be right beside you through all of this. Through both the pregnancy and the birth, angel.'

Angela felt a slight wave of relief wash over her as she snuggled further into her warmth. 'Arthur told me that – if I am pregnant - he wants me to put the baby up for adoption as soon as it's born. He told me that he didn't think that I would be able to care for it and that I wouldn't be able to cope with all of the demands that motherhood brings with it, but I don't want to have the baby taken off of me if I am pregnant. I want to be a proper mother to my child, Mum, I want to be the one who brings it up.'

'No-one is going to take your baby away from you if it turns out that you are pregnant, darling, I can tell you that with the utmost confidence.' Shelagh soothed as she stroked Angela's hair with the palm of her hand. 'Unless you consent and unless it's what you want, your baby won't be going anywhere. You are going to be the mother to your child if you're pregnant and so you get to make the decisions.'

Angela gazed up at her mother in silence for a moment before pressing her lips to her cheek in a long kiss and slipping her arms around her waist. 'What was that for?' Shelagh offered her a tender smile.

'For adopting me and for giving me the best life possible.' Angela smiled as she cuddled up to her.

'I love you so much.' Shelagh pressed a kiss onto her hairline. 'Never forget that, sweetheart.'

'I won't.' Angela reassured her. 'I never could.'

* * *

Patrick was unable to suppress the deep sigh that escaped him as he lay beneath the warm sheets of the bed that he shared with Shelagh late that evening, one of his strong arms wrapped around her in a protective hold as she was curled into his side and his other arm was wrapped around their perfect little girl as she was curled into his other side. Angela had come knocking on their bedroom door just a short time after the two of them had retired to bed for the evening, tear stains on her cheeks as she had told them that she had been unable to sleep before asking if she could spend the night with them.

Neither he nor Shelagh had had the heart to send her back to her own room, and so the two of them had made room for her before she had climbed into bed beside her father and her head had come to settle upon his chest. She had been sound asleep within minutes as Shelagh had draped her arm over Patrick's stomach and placed her hand upon the curve of her waist, her head buried beneath Patrick's chin as he had run his fingers through her hair whilst pressing tender, soothing kisses onto her crown.

Shelagh had revealed everything to him when he had returned home from work earlier that evening and he had burst into tears. It had been a long, long time since he had ever released such harsh sobs, but knowing that his daughter had been put through such hell for the last month had shaken him to his core. Once he had calmed himself down and had managed to compose himself somewhat, he and Shelagh had sat Angela down and reassured her once again that she was not to blame in any way for what had happened to her. The two of them had sworn to her that they were still proud of her and that they weren't disappointed in her in the slightest before the three of them had cried together for a time to let out an entire months' worth of stress and heartbreak. It had been a relief to let it all out.

He turned his head in the direction of his wife after a time before feathering a kiss against her brow, Shelagh tilting her head back against his shoulder in order to meet his gaze. 'You're going to be worn out in the morning if you don't close your eyes and get some sleep, sweetheart.' He whispered softly.

'But what if Angela wakes up from another nightmare?' She asked.

'Then you and I are right here.' He smiled. 'All she has to do is wake one of us up. She won't be alone for a moment.' Shelagh nodded in response before placing her hand over his heart and nuzzling into his neck before allowing her eyes to drift closed. 'I know that we aren't out of the woods yet – not by a long shot – but at least we're in a position to help her now. Things can only start to get better now.'

Shelagh smiled against his skin. 'I'm just glad that Angela has agreed to keep her distance from Arthur until she finds out if she's pregnant or not. Even when she does find out, she's promised me that the only reason she's going to see him is to tell him the results of the test. She's asked me to go with her when she tells him as well, so that she won't be in danger.' Patrick kissed the crown of his wife's head.

'She's a good girl.' He sighed as he glanced down at his daughter and was able to hear the soft snores that were escaping her as she slept in his embrace. 'I think that that's because she's had such a good role model.' He and Shelagh shared a loving glance when she drew back from his neck, a gentle hum escaping her when he covered her mouth with his own in a long and warm kiss. 'I love you, Shelagh.'

'I love you too, Patrick.' She reassured him as she ran her hand along the front of his chest. 'So much.'

She then stretched to turn out the lamp that was sat on her nightstand before snuggling further into her husband's warmth and allowing him to hold her tight once again. As the two of them drifted off to slumber with their little girl right next to them, they knew that they would be able to sleep soundly.

And, for the first time in a long while, they were able to breathe a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So Patrick and Shelagh now know the truth about what has been happening to Angela ever since she began dating Arthur! I don't know if you all feel as though the revelation came a little too soon, or if this chapter moved too fast and ended a little abruptly, but I hope you all liked it to an extent. This story is by no means over because I do intend for there to be a happy ending, so please keep following and keeping your eyes peeled for future chapters. As always, your support is so valued and I love each and every review I receive! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 is here! Arthur doesn't appear in this chapter - he is mentioned at the beginning but that is all we have of him here (yay!) - but even so, I'm afraid that I'm going to have him pop up again a couple of times before this story reaches its conclusion. I don't see this story reaching its end any time soon at the moment though, so I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, haha! I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading the chapter, but I hope you enjoy and that you'll leave a review to let me know what you think! Thank you all for your support! xx**

* * *

Patrick was unable to remove the warm smile of adoration from his lips as he was sat on the sofa in the sitting room just a few days later, his arms wrapped around his precious little girl in a protective embrace as she was curled up in his lap in her nightgown and her head was cradled on his shoulder. Ever since she was tiny, Angela has always been more of a Daddy's girl than that of a Mummy's girl. Shelagh had never minded in the slightest, however, because she had adored how Angela's beautiful little face had lit up whenever Patrick had come through the door after work every evening; how she had been uncooperative at bedtime unless she had had snuggles with him whilst drinking warm milk.

There was no mistaking that Angela was still a firm Daddy's girl; whenever she felt well enough to get out of bed in the morning she would climb into her father's lap and snuggle with him until he had to leave for work. Patrick elicited a gentle sigh of sheer contentment from his daughter when he began to run his fingers through her hair as he pressed his lips to her hairline, Angela snuggling further into him as she pulled her soft blanket further around herself and nuzzled his neck. 'Do you have to go to work today?' She murmured, her voice still coated with sleep as she hadn't been awake for too long.

'I'm afraid so, princess.' He admitted as he tightened his hold around her waist and traced the curve of her ear with his thumb, his lips brushing the smooth skin of her brow as he spoke. 'No matter how much I would prefer to just sit here with you all day, the residents of Poplar don't just stop being ill.' Angela tilted her head back against his shoulder before bringing her small hand to rest over his heart through his shirt, her gentle hazel brown eyes glistening with nothing but unconditional love for him.

'Do you think we might do something together again soon?' She asked, her voice filled with hope as she looked into his eyes and felt him run the back of his palm down her cheek in a soothing caress. 'I do love it when we do things with Mum and Teddy, I'm not saying that I don't, I just miss having you take me out on Daddy-daughter days like you used to when I was little. I remember how you used to put me in the car and I would ask you where you were taking me but you wouldn't tell me because it was a surprise.' Patrick felt a surge of strong love for her course through his veins as he smiled at her.

He thought for a moment before running his hand along the perfect curve of her waist through her blanket. 'How would you feel about going camping together for a night in about two weeks' time?' A radiant smile spread across Angela's lips at his suggestion. 'I'm positive that your Mum would be able to manage without me for a day at the surgery, and Sister Julienne and the other Nurses are close by if she needs assistance with anything, so I don't see why it would be a problem. We could go into the countryside and build a campfire, and we could just have one night to bond and to talk about things.'

'I would love it!' Her eyes widened with excitement. 'Can we, Dad? Please?'

'I just have to discuss it with your Mum first, darling, but I don't think she would be against the idea.' He admitted as he stroked her beautiful long blonde hair with the palm of his hand, chuckling gently.

Angela went quiet for a moment after a time before she released a deep sigh and cast her gaze up at him once again. 'I wanted to tell you about Arthur from the start.' She told him as she played with his fingers. 'I wanted to tell you about how he was treating me and about how he was making me feel like I was worth nothing, but I was too scared. I thought that he would hurt me or that he would hurt you and Mum if I told you about everything, so I just kept silent so that I didn't put you and Mum at risk.'

'You never have to be scared to speak to I and your Mum if you feel unsafe, angel girl.' Patrick sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. 'No matter what anyone says to you; no matter what threats are made, you can still come to the two of us. It isn't your job to protect I and your Mum, darling, it's our job to protect you and to protect your brother. We're the parents and we love you so terribly much.' Angela nodded as she allowed him to snug her closer before he brushed a slow kiss against her brow.

'Will you still be proud of me if – when I do the pregnancy test next month – it comes back positive?' She asked. 'Will you still be proud of me if I end up becoming a Mum? It's just that – I know that you and Mum spent years telling teenage girls to wait to be married before being intimate with someone because parenthood isn't easy, but I'm your daughter and it's going to look bad on you and Mum if I end up pregnant.' Patrick allowed her to rest her head on his chest before she released a gentle sigh.

'Your Mum and I are never going to stop being proud of you.' He reassured her. 'The situation we're in at the moment isn't ideal, I will admit that, but we are so proud of you for how mature and brave you're being about all of this. You were right in saying that if Arthur abandons you if you're pregnant then he shouldn't expect to see the child when it's born, and I know that it took so much courage to stand up to him about that. Even though I do wish that things hadn't gotten this far, we can't go back and change the past and so we now have to deal with what's in front of us.' Angela hummed in reply.

She pressed her lips to his cheek in a delicate kiss just seconds later before offering him a captivating smile. 'Even when I do get married when I'm older,' She sighed, 'You're always going to be the most important man in my life. You're my Daddy and I'm never going to love another man more than you.'

'I should hope not.' He teased, grazing his nose against hers in an affectionate manner. 'I love you so much, sweetheart, and I never want you to think otherwise.' Angela snuggled further into his warmth.

'I love you too, Daddy.' She whispered into his shirt. 'And I promise you that I never will.'

* * *

'Mum?' Angela said as she and her mother were sat together at the dining table later that afternoon, Shelagh offering her a gentle hum in response as she continued to paint her nails a beautiful deep red colour. 'Are you still going up to Nonnatus House for compline with the Sisters after dinner later on?'

'All being well, yes.' Shelagh admitted with a smile as she glanced up at her. 'Why do you ask, angel?'

Angela remained silent for a moment before sighing as she allowed her Mum to take her other hand in hers once she had painted the nail on her little finger. 'I was thinking that I might come with you if that's okay.' She told her as she blew on her nails to speed up the drying of the paint. 'Whenever you go you always say that you feel better than you did before you went, so I thought that maybe it could help _me_ if I come with you. Do you think Sister Julienne would mind?' Shelagh shook her head slowly.

'I think she would be thrilled to have you there.' She admitted. 'She's been just as worried about you as your father and I have over these last couple of weeks, and she's been suggesting that I ask you to join us at compline to see if it helps with your depression, but I didn't want to put pressure on you or feel as though you _had_ to.' She smiled. 'But I can't tell you how nice it would be to have you with me.'

Angela gave her Mum's hand a gentle squeeze as she felt a surge of deep love for her course through her. 'What was it like when you left Scotland and came to Poplar? I know that you joined the Order four days before the national health service began, but I don't know much more.' She said. 'Did you find it hard to leave everyone behind and move to London?' Shelagh released a loving sigh as she let go of Angela's hand once she had finished painting her nails, her tender gaze meeting her daughter's.

'I did find it hard to leave behind everything I had ever known, yes, but I knew that – even though I'd miss a lot of people – I would be much safer here than there.' She told her, Angela cocking her head to one side as she continued to listen. 'When I was six years old, my Mum passed away and I was left with my Da. He loved Mum more than anything – even me, I suppose – so when she died he tried to find ways of dealing with the pain he felt. Sometimes he took his anger out on me and I would be left covered in bruises or with a broken arm or leg, but more often than not he turned to the drink. I still can't remember a time when he wasn't drunk or when his breath didn't reek of beer, and I still can't stand the smell of it.' Angela was able to see the slight pain in her mother's eyes as she relived what her father did to her and so she covered her hand with her own on the table, drawing tender circles into the porcelain skin at the back of her palm with her thumb as she blessed her with a loving smile.

Shelagh took a deep breath before continuing. 'The hardest part about leaving Scotland and moving to London to start training to become a midwife was leaving behind my suitor. When I was eighteen, I started dating a twenty-two-year-old named Duncan and I loved him more than anything else in the world. It was a secret relationship because I knew that Da would have killed me for having a suitor – especially one who was so much older than I was at the time – but I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with him. He was always so gentle with me and I knew that he was courting me because he loved me and not just because he wanted to have someone that he could show off to his friends.'

'Do you think you would have married him if you had stayed in Scotland?' Angela asked.

'There's no doubt about it.' Shelagh admitted. 'We were together for three years before I moved to London and three days before I left Scotland he proposed to me. He asked me to be his wife and he told me that – if I accepted – once I had finished training he would move to London and the two of us would start planning our wedding. I so wanted to say yes to him.' Angela's brow furrowed somewhat.

'Why didn't you?' She inquired.

Shelagh caressed her daughter's knuckles with the pad of her thumb as she leaned back in her chair. 'I just had this feeling.' She sighed. 'I felt as though something was screaming at me not to accept his proposal and not to become his wife, but I was unsure as to what it was then. Our relationship didn't end just because I told him that I couldn't be his wife though; we still loved one another just as much as we had when we started dating. I had to leave for London without telling my Da because I knew he wouldn't have let me go if I had told him, so Duncan walked me to the train station and watched me get on the train.' A small smile spread across her soft lips. 'He visited me a few times but my training soon started taking over and we drifted apart until we had to break up. We're still friends _now_ though; I used to tell you about him when you were little and I showed you pictures from when I was young.'

Angela smiled as her Mum stroked her hand. 'Do you ever regret not marrying Duncan?'

'Not one bit.' Shelagh told her. 'If I had married Duncan then there's a chance that I never would have left Scotland, which means that I never would have come here and met your father. If your father and I had never met, then I never would have become Tim's mother and I never would have adopted you or given birth to Teddy.' She released Angela's hand before bringing her own to her face and tracing the soft curve of her cheek with the back of her palm. 'The four of you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I have no regrets whatsoever.' The two of them exchanged a smile of adoration.

Angela rose from her seat a short time later before making her way around to her Mum and lowering herself down into her lap, Shelagh pressing her lips to her forehead in a languid kiss as she wrapped her arms around her and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder. 'You might not be five years old anymore but you're always going to be my baby, you know that don't you?' She whispered softly.

'I do.' Angela reassured her as she tilted her head back on her shoulder and met her gaze. 'You mean the world to me.' She felt a wave of contentment wash over her as Shelagh tightened her hold of her.

'And you mean the world to me.' Her Mum leaned her forehead against her own. 'And then some.'

* * *

It was late that same evening when Angela and Shelagh were standing together at the front door of Nonnatus House after compline had reached its conclusion, Sister Julienne stood with them as Angela continued to fasten the buttons on her red coat. 'Thank you for letting me sit in on compline tonight, Sister, I enjoyed it.' She felt the palm of her mother's hand come to settle upon the small of her back.

Sister Julienne let out a soft sigh as she took a step closer to the seventeen-year-old before allowing her hand to run along the outside of her arm through her coat, a warm smile upon her lips. 'You are my goddaughter, Angela, and – even though I shouldn't say it – I love you. You are welcome to sit in on compline whenever you like, just like your mother is. I know that your depression is making things difficult for you, but you are being so strong and so resilient and we are all so proud of you, my dear.'

'Thank you.' Angela smiled as gentle tears burned in her eyes and she felt her Mum draw comforting circles into her lower back with the palm of her hand. She turned her head in her mother's direction then before Shelagh nodded as there was an affectionate smile on her lips. 'There's something that I want to ask you, Sister, if that's alright with you.' The nervousness she felt was clear in her soft voice.

'You can ask me anything.' Sister Julienne reassured her.

Angela took a deep breath as she glanced down at her shoes before allowing herself to meet the gaze of the elder woman once again. 'If I am pregnant,' She felt butterflies flitting around in her stomach, 'I want you to be my midwife.' The way that Sister Julienne's eyes danced with delight caused Angela to release a sigh of relief as she leaned against her mother and Shelagh put her arm around her waist.

'Oh, Angela, I would be honoured!' Sister Julienne beamed from ear to ear.

Angela went into the elder woman's arms before resting her head on her shoulder through her habit and snuggling against her, a sense of safety taking over her when Sister Julienne's arms went around her and she pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she ran the palms of her hands along her spine. 'I was nervous to ask you because of the circumstances.' Angela admitted against the side of her neck.

 _'_ _No matter_ the circumstances,' Sister Julienne whispered to her, 'I will always be here for you when you need me to be.' Angela drew back from her shoulder then before blessing her with a warm smile.

The two of them stood in a comfortable silence for a time before Shelagh's voice broke it. 'We should be getting back now, sweetheart.' She told her daughter as she held her purse. 'Your father's going to start wondering where we are.' Angela and Sister Julienne exchanged a final loving smile before she stepped out of her arms and went to stand beside her mother once again, Shelagh allowing her to link arms with her before Sister Julienne opened the front door and allowed them to step out of the house. 'Thank you for having us both tonight, Sister, we appreciate it.' Shelagh smiled up at her mother figure.

'It's not a problem, Shelagh, it never is.' The elder woman reassured her as she gave her shoulder a tender squeeze. 'Now, I'll let the two of you get home.' Shelagh and Angela nodded up at her before saying goodbye and turning to make their way down the stone steps as the Sister shut the front door.

'So, you enjoyed compline then?' Shelagh asked as they walked down the deserted street.

'I did.' Angela smiled as she brushed her thumb against her mother's arm through the thin material of her coat. 'I feel better now than I did this afternoon, like you said I would, and I think I want to come with you again next time you come.' Shelagh released her arm before wrapping her own around her slim waist and bringing her into her warmth, Angela humming happily as she snuggled up against her.

'I and the Sisters won't object to that, sweetheart.' She reassured her as she ran the palm of her hand along her side through her coat. 'When we get home I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate and then I think you should head up to bed; you have your studies in the morning. If you're good – once we've gone over all of your maths and English work – I might even teach you some of the things that I was taught when I was training to become a midwife at the London.' Angela's deep hazel brown eyes lit up as her head dropped back against her Mum's shoulder, Shelagh giggling as she gazed down at her.

'Really?' Angela asked as she slipped her arms around her mother.

'Really.' Shelagh nodded with a long kiss to her brow. 'You want to be a midwife, darling, and I want to do anything I can to help you to become one.' She saw her daughter smile as she nuzzled her neck.

'What was your favourite part of being a midwife?' Angela spoke against her smooth skin.

Shelagh hummed in thought for a moment as she held Angela close. 'To be honest, I don't think I had a favourite part. Every single moment of every single birth I attended was so amazing. I have to admit though, being the first person to hold a newborn just seconds after it was born was the most surreal feeling in the world. I don't think – as a midwife – you ever get used to the emotions that hit you the moment you hold the baby in your arms. I still remember the first birth I attended after qualifying as a midwife.' Angela pulled back from her neck for a moment before casting her tender gaze up at her.

'Will you tell me about it?' She asked.

'In the morning.' Shelagh laughed before nuzzling a kiss onto her forehead.

'I bet you were the best midwife in the whole of Poplar.' Angela wrapped her arms around her waist. 'I want to be just like you when I'm older; if I do have a baby then I want to raise it like you raised me. I want to be a perfect mother.' Shelagh sighed as she brought one hand up to stroke her blonde hair.

'I'm not a perfect mother, darling, I'm far from it.' She told her.

 _'_ _You_ might think that.' Angela yawned, sleep coating her voice as she nuzzled into her neck once again, 'But to me you are the perfect mother and you mean everything to me. I love you so much, Mummy.'

'I love you too, precious.' Shelagh turned her head to breathe in Angela's natural scent. 'More than I could ever hope to tell you.' She held her little girl a little bit tighter then, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

'I think I'm going to go up to bed.' Angela admitted later that evening as she entered the sitting area of the house that she resided in with her parents and brother, the fatigue evident on her face as she lowered herself down onto the arm of the sofa and Patrick took her soft, small hand in his larger one.

'Have you taken your medication?' He asked as he brushed his thumb against the back of her palm.

'Mhm.' She nodded as she leaned back against the sofa and offered him a tired smile. 'I'm starting to feel happier than I did before I starting taking the antidepressants. They're helping me so much, Dad.'

He stretched up to brush his lips against her cheek in an affectionate kiss before bringing his hand to her face and playing with the wayward strands of her hair. 'I'm so proud of you, darling.' He told her.

'So am I.' Shelagh piped up from where she was sat in her armchair with her sewing.

'I've only been able to cope with all of this because the two of you have been supporting me.' Angela told the two of them as she gazed over at her Mum. 'I don't know what I would have done if the two of you weren't so supportive; I don't want to think about where I would be right now if I didn't have my antidepressants. I just felt so low and I thought I was just a burden on the two of you.' She sighed.

'You could never be a burden on us.' Patrick took her hand in his again, kissing the back of her palm.

Angela felt a wave of contentment wash over her as she gave his hand a warm squeeze. 'I'm so glad.' She admitted before a large yawn escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand. 'I'm going to go to bed now; I'm not going to be able to get up tomorrow morning if I don't.' She giggled before grazing her father's cheek with her lips in a delicate kiss. 'Goodnight, Daddy.' She smiled down at him.

'Goodnight, princess.' He reciprocated her loving smile as she rose from the arm of the sofa.

She then ventured over to her mother before leaning down to give her soft cheek a gentle peck also. 'Goodnight, Mum.' She said after drawing back from her, Shelagh grasping her small hand in her own.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' She pressed her lips to the back of her palm in a simple kiss. 'I'll come in to check on you when I go to bed.' Angela nodded in response before offering her parents a final sleepy smile and making her way over to the stairs, another yawn leaving her as she started to ascend them.

Patrick and Shelagh fell into a comfortable silence for a time once Angela had closed the door to her bedroom, but she was unable to prevent herself from glancing up from her sewing when she felt his gaze burning into her. 'What?' She laughed as there was a hint of a smirk on his lips, his eyes shining.

'You look so beautiful.' He told her as he leaned back against the sofa, the love that he possessed for her clear upon his face as he was unable to tear his gaze away from her. 'I've always loved you in that dress; it compliments your figure so perfectly and brings out the colour of your eyes.' He chuckled as a deep blush rose in her cheeks, Shelagh smiling like a fool as she cast her gaze down at her mending.

'Come here.' Shelagh glanced up at him once again at the sound of his voice a short time later, a soft smile spreading across her features when he proffered his hand to her. With a good-natured eye-roll, she pushed her sewing needle into the pincushion before setting her sewing down on the table next to her before rising from her armchair in order to walk over to him. His mouth covered her own in a delicious kiss before she had even had chance to lower herself down into his lap, an enchanting little giggle leaving her when his hands found her hips through her dress and he lowered her down slowly.

Her arms looped around his neck on instinct once she was comfortable and he had placed one of his hands upon the small of her back to balance her, their lips moving over one another's in perfect sync as he drew slow circles into her lower back with the pad of his thumb. Their kiss came to its natural conclusion a few minutes later before Shelagh leaned her forehead against his and teased the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers. 'Do you remember that one night of our honeymoon when we were walking back to our hotel after dinner and I told you about how close I had been to accepting a proposal from Duncan Campbell before I moved to Poplar?' She whispered as she gazed into his eyes.

'Mmm hmm.' He nodded as he ran his hands along her sides through the lavender fabric of her dress.

'I am _so_ glad that I turned him down.' She smiled.

'But he's so much younger than I am and you would have had more years of marriage with him than you're going to have with me.' He told her as he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

'They are the _exact_ words that you said to me that night.' She giggled as she swept her hand through his thick dark hair. 'And, if you recall, in response I told you that – even though Duncan loved me and I loved him – there were times where he could be an idiot and there were times when he would get drunk and frighten me. You're the only man I have ever known who has never frightened me or made me feel unsafe at one time or another; you're the only man who has ever put my needs before your own, and I love you so much for that.' The two of them shared a soft smile before he kissed her nose.

Patrick stroked her hair with the palm of his hand in a soothing fashion for a time before he allowed his hand to slide beneath the curtain of her hair, a knowing smile spreading across Shelagh's features as he cupped the sharpness of her jaw in his palm before brushing a feather-light kiss against the side of her neck. He left a trail of delicate open-mouthed kisses down her neck as he traced the sharpness of her jawline with the pad of his thumb, her eyes closed as soft sighs of satisfaction fell from her lips. Once his lips reached her shoulder he drew back from her before turning her head towards him and capturing her lower lip in a warm, soft kiss. 'You look exhausted.' He brushed her hair out of her face before allowing her to rest her head down on his shoulder. 'I think it's bedtime for you, Mrs. Turner.'

'I want to sleep here.' She admitted as she snuggled further into him. 'I'm all comfy now.'

'You just don't want to walk up the stairs; you'd rather have me carry you.' He teased with a smirk.

'Maybe.' She returned his smirk as she gazed up at him. 'But you love me, so I know you don't mind.'

'I do love you.' He nuzzled a kiss onto her hairline before covering her petite frame with the blanket that hung over the back of the settee, a surge of warmth coursing through her veins when he kissed her on the forehead and ran his hands over the length of her back. 'Get some sleep now, my darling.'

'Goodnight, Patrick, I love you.' She murmured against his neck.

'Goodnight, Shelagh.' He whispered as he leaned back against one of the cushions. 'I love you too.'

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Angela had been watching them from the stairs ever since they'd shared their final kiss. Even though she had been prone to rolling her eyes whenever her parents had kissed or embraced in front of she and the others when she was younger, she now found the strong passionate love that the two of them held for one another beautiful. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted a relationship like theirs when she got older, and she would stop at nothing to achieve that. Of course, if she were to have a child, she would have to know for certain that the man she fell in love with was going to accept it as his own. She wasn't going to have her child hurt by him.

As she watched her father sit on the sofa with her Mum in his arms as she had drifted off into a deep slumber, she knew that the man she fell for had to be as much of a gentleman as her father was. She wouldn't allow herself to settle for anything less. As she tiptoed back up the wooden stairs and into her room, there was a smile on her lips that she would have been unable to remove even if she tried.

For the first time in over a month she felt calm.

She felt hopeful.

She felt positive that she was going to beat her depression and do what she wanted with her life.

She was going to come out stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it! I decided to make it a bit of a happier one because everything has been so sad and rather upsetting ever since I started this story. I don't know if the happiness is going to last or not yet because I haven't gotten around to writing more chapters, but I have a feeling that things might get a little worse before they get better. Nevertheless, I hope you continue to enjoy the content that I put out for you all and I hope that you will all continue to follow this story! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I know that it has been quite a while since I last updated this fanfiction and I apologise for that, but I hope you're pleased to see a new chapter! This fanfiction is still not over by a long shot, so I hope you all think that that's a good thing! As always, I hope you enjoy and that you'll leave a review to let me know what you thought! Happy reading!**

* * *

The sound of violent retching coming from the small bathroom next to the bedroom that Shelagh shared with Patrick was what disturbed her from her deep slumber a little over a fortnight later, a gentle sigh escaping her when her eyes flickered open and she was able to hear the soft sobs that Angela was releasing. Without a moment's hesitation, she removed Patrick's arm from around her waist and shuffled towards the edge of their bed before turning on the lamp that was sat atop her bedside table and reaching for her glasses. She then slid them onto her nose before peeling back the quilt and leaving the warmth of the bed in order to tiptoe in silence over to the bedroom door.

Her eyes fell closed as she prayed that the bedroom door wouldn't creak and disturb Patrick from his well-deserved slumber – knowing that he hadn't long been home after being out on call – and a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips when she turned the doorknob and the door opened without a sound. Once she had stepped out onto the dark landing, she knocked upon the bathroom door before pushing it open and entering the room. Her heart sank in an instant when her tender gaze fell upon her beautiful little girl, Angela on her knees in front of the toilet as she clutched the sides of it in her hands and threw up into it. 'Oh, my darling.' Shelagh sighed, kneeling down beside her.

She gathered up Angela's long tresses of soft blonde hair and held them back with one hand, her other hand finding the centre of her daughter's back through her pyjama shirt before she started to draw soothing circles into it and she was able to feel the muscles in Angela's back constrict as she retched once again. 'I'm sorry, Mum,' The seventeen-year-old said as she was unable to keep herself from trembling and her face was a good deal paler than usual, 'I didn't mean to wake you.' Shelagh released gentle shushes before leaning forward to press a kiss onto the side of her head, her hand continuing to massage her back as the two of them were kneeling on the floor together.

'You never need to apologise to me for this.' She reassured her. 'It isn't like this is something that you can control, sweetheart.' Angela gave a silent nod in response before taking deep breaths as the intense nausea began to dissipate. It wasn't long before she was lowering herself down to sit on the floor as her mother flushed the toilet, her head dropping back against the wall as her eyes grew heavy and she placed her hands in her lap. 'I'll find a face-cloth so that we can clean you up a little and then we can get you back to bed.' Shelagh allowed the back of her palm to run down her flushed cheek, Angela humming sleepily in response to her as her hazel eyes fluttered closed.

She then returned to her mediocre height before heading over to the sink and turning on the hot water, a troubled sigh escaping her as she began to soak a face-cloth. Angela was still waiting to hear back from the London in regard to the results of the pregnancy test that she had taken, but at this point it was clear to everyone that Angela was pregnant. She had been displaying the most common signs of pregnancy for a while now: the missed cycle, the heaving at the slightest whiff of milk, the headaches and – of course – the nausea. Shelagh knew that her little girl was terrified – she was bound to be – but she also knew that she was going to make the most incredible mother.

Once she had wrung out the face-cloth that she had soaked in warm water, she approached her daughter once again before lowering herself down onto the floor beside her and kissing her brow. Angela's hazel brown eyes flickered open at the contact and she offered her mother a weak smile before permitting her to wipe around her mouth with the face-cloth. 'I know that the situation I'm in isn't ideal, Mum, but I do intend to be a good mother when the time comes. I know that I might find things hard sometimes because of my depression, but I promise you and Daddy that I'm not going to allow my depression to get in the way of me caring for my baby. I'll never let that happen.'

'We know that, angel girl.' Shelagh told her once she had finished wiping her mouth with the face-cloth, nothing but love in her eyes as she set the cloth down on the tiled floor before cupping the curve of her daughter's cheek in her palm and allowing her thumb to dance across her warm skin. 'There **are** going to be times when you struggle to cope with the responsibilities that being a Mum brings with it, but that's what your Dad and I are here for. We're here to take over from you and to care for the baby when you need to rest. We're going to help you, darling, just like we always have.'

'I love you.' Angela whimpered, a loving smile upon her lips.

'I love you too.' Shelagh leaned forward to press a kiss onto her hairline before drawing back and returning to her mediocre height once again. 'Come on,' She proffered her hand to her daughter, 'Let's get you back to bed. You have your schoolwork to do in the morning and you know that you find it hard to focus if you don't sleep well the night before.' Angela slipped her hand into hers as she hummed, allowing her to help her up from the floor before the two of them left the bathroom.

It wasn't too long until they were entering her bedroom, Shelagh turning on the lamp that was sat atop the bedside table before Angela climbed into bed once again and lay down. 'Mum?' She said when her mother sat down on the edge of her bed and started to run her fingers through her hair.

'Yes, angel?' Shelagh smiled.

'Can you come and cuddle with me like you used to when I was younger?' The seventeen-year-old inquired. 'I know that it used to help me fall asleep, so I was thinking it might help me sleep now.'

Shelagh felt her heart swell as she gazed down at her little girl who wasn't so little anymore, tears stinging in the back of her eyes as she nodded before shuffling backwards onto the small bed and laying down behind Angela, her arm winding around her slim waist before she drew her back into her chest and buried a kiss into her hair as Angela settled down in her protective embrace. It had been so long since the last time Angela had wanted her so near – she must have been about ten or eleven years old – but holding her so close still felt just as perfect as it had all those years ago.

'Close your eyes and get some rest.' She said into her daughter's ear. 'I'm not going to leave you.'

'Promise?' Angela asked as she nuzzled further into her pillow.

'With all my heart.' Shelagh reassured her, slipping underneath the covers just to prove it to her.

'Goodnight, Mum.' Angela smiled as she settled back against her chest.

'Goodnight, darling.' Shelagh kissed her temple. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

Angela was silent as she was sat at the breakfast table with her parents and brother the following morning, her gaze cast down at the plate of scotch pancakes that her Mum had made for her as her mind was elsewhere. She knew that Timothy and Renee were coming over with Alice for their dinner that evening and she was excited – of course she was – but she had also never been more terrified. She had promised her Mum and Dad that she would tell Tim about the things that Arthur had done and that she was pregnant after dinner, but she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of him flying off the handle. He was _so_ overprotective of her – he was almost as bad as her father!

She knew that he wasn't going to take it well – of course he was going to go mad at knowing that his little sister had been abused and taken advantage of – but she prayed that all he did after she had told him everything was hold her close and promise her that he was going to support her just as her Mum and Dad had done. She was drawn out of her troubled thoughts by her father's hand on her knee beneath the table, a gentle smile spreading across her features when she looked up into his eyes. 'I know that you're worried about telling Tim tonight, darling,' He told her, bringing his free hand up to stroke her beautiful blonde hair, 'But I promise you that everything will be alright.'

'But what if he goes mad?' She asked as she picked up her glass of orange juice and leaned back in her chair before taking a slow sip of it. 'He goes mad when someone pushes me over at school, so I dread to think what state he'll work himself into when he finds out what Arthur's been doing to me and when he finds out that I'm pregnant.' The fear that she felt was clear in her hazel eyes. 'If he hurts Arthur or threatens him then he's just going to make things ten times worse than they already are and I won't be able to cope with that!' Shelagh shushed her lovingly, stroking her arm.

Angela gave herself a little bit of time to calm herself down as her Mum caressed her arm through the sleeve of her pyjama top, their gazes meeting a few moments later as she took another sip of her juice. 'Worrying yourself like this isn't going to do you any favours.' Shelagh told her before she took her spare hand in hers and swept her thumb across her knuckles. 'You're just going to make yourself ill. What I would do – before you start telling Tim about all of this – is warn him that what you're going to tell him is going to be difficult for him to hear but that you need him to support you.'

'Do you think that that will stop him from going out and hurting Arthur? I know that everything he did to me when we were courting was wrong and I know that he took advantage of me, but I don't want him harmed. I don't know if he'll want to be a part of our son or daughter's life or not when I tell him that I'm pregnant, but one thing I'm sure of is that he isn't going to want to have anything to do with me or our child if Tim beats him up.' Patrick and Shelagh both sighed in unison as they looked at their daughter. In spite of all she had endured from Arthur, she still didn't want him hurt.

'If Tim starts to get worked up then your Mum and I will step in.' Patrick reassured his little girl as he cupped the curve of her cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb caressing her porcelain skin.

Angela nuzzled against his palm as her eyes fluttered closed, s soft sigh of contentment escaping her lips as a smile spread across her features. 'I love you so much, Daddy.' She told him once her eyes had flickered open and she met his gaze, Patrick's heart swelling with the unconditional love that he possessed for her as he leaned forwards to press a long and warm kiss onto her forehead.

'I love you too, angel girl.' He admitted once he had pulled back.

'Mum, can I go and get dressed?' Angela raised her brow at Shelagh a few moments later.

'Mmm hmm.' Her Mum hummed as she took a slow sip of her tea. 'You should head upstairs and start getting dressed too, Teddy,' She said as she turned her attention to the thirteen-year-old sat next to her once Angela had gone up to her room, 'I don't want you being late for registration again because you can't find your satchel.' Teddy nodded with a slight eye-roll before pushing his chair back and getting up from the table, his mother smiling when he brushed his lips against her cheek in a warm kiss before walking over to the stairs and ascending them in order to go to his bedroom.

Shelagh and Patrick sat in silence for a time as he finished eating his toast and she sipped at her cup of tea, a deep sigh falling from his lips when he reached out to smooth the backs of his fingers across her cheek and she glanced up to meet his gaze. 'She's going to be fine.' He reassured her as he knew that she was brooding, the uncertainty unmistakable in her eyes as she looked at him.

'I know,' She admitted as she felt tears beginning to burn in the back of her eyes, 'I just wish that I had been more assertive. If I had paid a little bit more attention, then maybe I would have realized that Angela was in an abusive relationship; maybe she wouldn't have had to go through so much and maybe she wouldn't be in this position!' Patrick felt his heart sink when his wife's voice broke with emotion, his brow creasing as he rose from his chair before walking around the table to her and kneeling down beside her chair as he took one of her hands in his own and kissed it tenderly.

'Look at me.' He told her, Shelagh lifting her gaze from her lap to his own as her gentle blue eyes brimmed with hot tears behind her glasses. 'None of this – in any way, shape or form is your fault, Shelagh, I promise you. You couldn't have known what went on whenever Arthur and Angela were alone and you knew just as well as I did that if we had jumped to conclusions and asked Angela if Arthur was abusing her then she would have closed up. I don't ever want you to think – not for the slightest second – that anything that has happened to Angela is because of you, because it isn't.'

'I just wish she had felt as though she could speak to me.' She sniffled as a lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. 'I hate knowing that she felt as though you and I would be ashamed of her or that we would blame her for it; I hate knowing that she felt as though she had no-one to speak to.'

Patrick caressed her hand before returning to his original height. 'Come with me.' He told her, still holding onto her hand before she set down her tea-cup and rose from her chair in order for him to lead her over to the sitting area. He then lowered himself down onto the settee before taking her hips in his hands and easing her into his lap. 'I know you feel as though you've let Angela down; I know you feel as though you've failed as her mother because of this, but you haven't. You are the most incredible mother in all of Poplar, and everyone in this house knows that.' He told her softly.

'You've been the one to hold Angela close to you for hours when she's been inconsolable; you've been the one to lie with her all night when she's been unable to sleep, and you've been the one to get up in the middle of the night for the past couple of days in order to rub her back for her when she's thrown up. You do so much for our children and you could never let the two of them – or me for that matter – down. We're all so proud of you and we love you so much, Shelagh, I mean that.' His words managed to coax a small smile from her and he was unable to resist reciprocating it as he stroked her honey-blonde hair with the palm of his hand, capturing her lips in a delectable kiss.

She sucked on his lower lip when their kiss reached a natural conclusion and she drew back from him a few seconds later, their noses grazing before her eyes flickered open and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Thank you.' She whispered, teasing the dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

'You don't have to thank me.' He ran his hands up and down her back. 'You mean the world to me.'

'And you mean the world to me.' She pressed a final kiss onto his mouth. 'You always have done.'

* * *

'Is it alright if I join you?' Angela raised her brow as she stepped out into the garden that evening and Tim was sat on the bench, a smile spreading across his lips when he looked up into her eyes.

'Of course.' He nodded before patting the space beside him. 'Come here.'

Her heart pounded within her chest as she approached the bench with her hands clasped in front of her, a deep sigh falling from her lips when she lowered herself down into the space beside her brother and allowed him to wrap his arm around her slim waist and hold her close. Tim pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head when she snuggled against him and lay her head down upon his chest, warm tears stinging her eyes when she felt him run the palm of his hand along her side.

'I know there's something bothering you.' He said as his lips were buried in the strands of blonde hair that covered her head. 'You've barely said two words all evening and every time I looked over at you, you were looking down at your dinner.' Angela brought her head to rest upon his shoulder before she cast her gaze up at him, her brown eyes filled with tears. 'You can speak to me, Ange.'

She sat in silence for several long seconds as she gathered her thoughts before she shifted away from him and leaned back against the bench, her hands wringing together in her lap as a troubled sigh escaped her. 'I told you that I - ended my relationship with Arthur.' Her voice was quiet as the breeze swept through her hair like a kind hand, Tim nodding with a hum as his gaze was fixed on her. 'But I never told you the reason behind me doing so.' She glanced up at him before her heart sank as she watched his brow crease. 'What I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult for you to hear and it's something that you're not going to like, but I need you to swear to me that you won't go mental.' She saw the concern in Tim's eyes increase as he shifted closer to her upon the bench.

'Ange, you're scaring me.' He told her. 'What's happened?'

'I won't tell you unless you promise me that you're going to keep calm.' She whimpered. 'It's hard enough for me to talk about as it is, without you going mental and making it harder.' Tim covered her small hands with one of his larger ones before sighing as he looked into her hazel brown eyes.

'I promise.' He told her.

She nodded in response then before taking a deep breath and casting her gaze down into her lap. 'Everything was fine in the beginning – Arthur was gentle with me and he made me feel protected and special – but things began to chance once we'd been dating for about a fortnight. Whenever Arthur came to pick me up for a date, Mum and Dad would tell him that I needed to be back at a certain time. In front of them he would be fine with it, but when the time came for me to go home he would tell me that it wouldn't matter if we had five more minutes together.' She swallowed the tears that were clawing up her throat. 'Whenever I tried to explain that Mum and Dad wouldn't be pleased if I returned home past my curfew, he would get annoyed with me and would frighten me.'

'He never listened to me when I told him that I needed to go home and one day I got frustrated at him and tried to make him listen, but he scolded me for being disrespectful and he told me that I must have been ungrateful for everything that he had done for me.' Tim felt his blood beginning to boil as he listened to his little sister. 'He made me feel so bad about myself and he made me feel like I had no power; that I was weak and didn't matter. I thought I was in love with him though and I thought that he loved me and that I was just being stupid, so I stayed with him and I told myself that we would make things work. I didn't know – until Mum told me – that he'd been abusing me.'

'Oh, Ange…' Tim sighed as he pressed a tender kiss onto her cheek and stroked her small hand.

'That's not the worst part.' She sniffled when she met his gaze, a single tear escaping her eye and scrolling down her silken cheek. 'Timothy,' She managed to choke out, 'I'm going to have a baby.'

Tim was silent for a time before he released her hands and rose from the bench, the raging anger clear in his eyes as he paced back and forth and clenched and unclenched his fists as he did so. 'I'll kill him,' He breathed, 'I'll flaming kill him!' He started to walk over to the double doors that led into the sitting area, Angela rising from the bench as her cheeks became streaked with soft tears.

'You promised that you wouldn't go mental!' She exclaimed before he had had the chance to head inside. 'You promised me that you would keep calm, Tim!' Her brother turned sharply to face her, his brown eyes filled with blazing fury as his cheeks too were becoming stained with furious tears.

'That was before I learned that he had taken advantage of you and had gotten you pregnant!' He retorted, his heart hammering against his chest as he felt sick to his stomach. 'You're seventeen years old, for crying out loud! You're still a child yourself and you expected me to be fine after you told me that you're going to be a Mum?' His voice was coated with tears as he looked over at her.

'No,' She sobbed, 'I expected you to hold me and to tell me that everything is going to be alright. I expected you to tell me that you're going to support me and that you're proud of me for staying so strong when I could have just given up! I expected you to _comfort_ me, but you didn't.' She shook her head as she cast her gaze down to the grass. 'You know; when Dad found out about what I'd been put through, his first thought wasn't to go out and kill Arthur for hurting me so much. His first thought was to make sure that I was alright and to hold me close to him. I've been so nervous all day about telling you all of this, you know. I guess my fears were well invested.' She glared over at him before folding her arms across her chest. 'Well, I've said all that I wanted to say to you so now I'm going to bed.' She walked up the path towards the double doors before pausing for a moment, an emotional sigh coming from her before she went inside and began to make her way up to bed.

* * *

It was a short time later when Patrick was settled atop the floral quilt of his daughter's bed as he held her in his arms, Angela's head cushioned upon his chest as silent tears fell down her cheeks and her arm was draped over his stomach as he stroked her hair in a comforting manner. 'I knew that he was going to be mad and upset before I even told him about the things that Arthur did to me when I was with him, but I still expected him to give me a cuddle and tell me that he loves me. I thought that he was going to be like _you_ were when you found out. I knew that you were mad and upset, but you didn't go mental. You just held me and kept on saying that things would be alright.' Angela sighed as she snuggled closer to him and curled her fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt.

'Tim has never been the best at controlling his temper, darling.' He reminded her as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. 'But he should have watched what he was saying and he should've been more considerate, I will admit that.' He ran his free hand up and down her back through her pyjama top as she buried her head beneath his chin. 'He'll come around at some point, I promise you. He just needs some time to calm down and take everything in.' Angela nodded as she closed her eyes and settled in his embrace, hoping that slumber would come a little easier to her tonight. Just as she was beginning to drift off, however, there was a quiet knock on her bedroom door and she sat up beside her father before the door opened and she watched Tim step into the bedroom.

'I was wondering if I could have a word with Angela before Renee and I take Alice home.' He said as he looked over at his sister and father, Patrick turning his head in Angela's direction before she shrugged with a sigh and he sat up before kissing her temple and slipping from her bed. He then began to cross the room towards the door, patting his son on the shoulder as he did so before he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. 'Are you still angry at me?' Tim inquired.

Angela cast her gaze over at him as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. 'What do _you_ think?' She replied before a troubled sigh escaped him and he walked over to her bed before lowering himself down onto the foot of it, clasping his hands together in his lap as he sat in silence.

'I apologise for getting myself so worked up.' He said after a time. 'But hearing about how Arthur had been hurting you for so long killed me and then – to make things worse – I find out that you're pregnant because he took advantage of you. Do you know how heart-breaking that was for me to hear? You're my little sister, Angela, and just thinking about anyone bringing the slightest harm to you makes me want to murder.' He lifted his gaze to her own before noticing the pain that lived in her eyes. 'You know; when we brought you home from the adoption society, I promised you that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. Do you know how much of a failure as a big brother I feel?' Angela shuffled down the bed towards him before brushing a gentle kiss against his cheek.

'You're not a failure.' She told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin upon his shoulder. 'You're the best big brother in the world and I can't put into words how much I love you. You've always made me feel so safe and loved, and there is nothing that you could ever do or say that would make me stop adoring you. You can't change what's happened, Tim, despite how much you might want to. All you can do now is love and support me and that's all I want from you. Do you think you can do that?' A beautiful smirk spread across her lips as she snuggled up to him, Tim chuckling as he pressed a sweet kiss onto her forehead before wrapping her in his arms.

'I think so.' He teased as he held her close.

The two of them sat together in a comfortable silence for a time as Tim held Angela close to him and she nuzzled his neck, his heart swelling when he heard his little sister's breathing starting to even out and knew that she was falling asleep in his arms. 'You need to get some sleep.' He told her as he turned his head in her direction, Angela murmuring in response before he unwound his arms from around her and she began to crawl back up the bed. 'Do you want me to tuck you in?' He asked as he rose from the bed once her head had hit the pillow, Angela humming with a smile as she nodded and her eyes remained closed. He lifted her legs off of the mattress for a moment in order to pull the quilt out from beneath her, a soft yawn escaping her lips when he put her legs down once more and covered her petite frame with the floral quilt. 'Warm enough?' He asked her.

'Mmm hmm.' She replied.

He bent at the waist then in order to kiss the side of her head through her hair. 'Goodnight, Ange.'

'Goodnight, Tim.'

'I love you.' He whispered before turning out the lamp on her bedside table, the moonlight being the only thing illuminating the path from her bed to the door as it came in through the thin drapes.

'I love you too.' She reassured him once he had made it to her bedroom door. 'So, so much.'

He smiled once more over at his little sister – who was no longer little – before stepping out onto the landing and closing the door behind himself. He released a deep sigh as he walked along the landing towards the staircase, his heart still hurting from all that Angela had revealed that night.

Yes, he was still furious with Arthur for putting her through such hell, but he knew that he had to attempt to keep control of his temper. His sister had been through so much as it was and if there was anything that he could do to make her life just a little easier, then he was determined to do it.

Because he loved her more than words could ever express.

And he would never allow her to think otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and that you'll all come back for chapter 9! Please review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to go up, it's just that I've not had much motivation for this fanficton recently and school has been so time consuming, so I haven't had much time to sit down and write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though, and please review to let me know what you think! x**

* * *

'Do you want me to come in with you?' Shelagh asked with a raised brow as she brought her hand to rest on her daughter's upper arm when the two of them were stood together outside a café in town a few days later, Angela shaking her head in response as she sighed and peered in through the window.

'I just want to get it over and done with.' She admitted. 'I'll just go in and tell him that I'm pregnant, then I'll tell him that if he wants to have a part in our child's upbringing then he needs to prove it. I'll tell him that if he wants to be a part of our child's life then he has to help me through the pregnancy.'

Shelagh hooked her finger beneath her daughter's chin then before turning her head in her direction and pressing a slow kiss onto the centre of her forehead, Angela's eyes drifting closed as a soft smile spread across her lips. 'I am _so_ proud of you.' Shelagh admitted to her. 'You're so grown up, Angela.'

The two of them exchanged a final smile then before Angela looked through the window of the café once again and was able to see Arthur sitting at a booth in the far corner, the nervousness evident in her eyes when she stepped past her mother and opened the door before stepping inside the little café. Once she had closed the door behind her she took a deep breath to compose herself somewhat before – with hesitant steps – she began to make her way over to the booth that her ex-suitor was sitting at.

'Hi.' Arthur glanced up from the cup of coffee that was sat on the table in front of him once she had reached him, Angela sliding onto the seat opposite him before setting down her handbag and placing her hands in her lap. 'What was it that you wanted to see me for?' He asked as he looked over at her.

She was unable to stop her hands from wringing together in her lap as her heart began to race in her chest. He was so unpredictable; she didn't know if he was going to go mad when he found out, remain calm about it or stand up and leave. 'I, uhm…' She started, her voice no higher than a whisper, 'I got the results back from the pregnancy test that I took. I thought you might want to know the answer.'

'Go on.' He nodded.

'I'm pregnant.' She told him.

'And what are you going to do about it?' He raised his brow, his gaze never leaving hers.

'I'm not going to be giving it up for adoption if that's what you're asking.' She almost hissed. 'I'm not going to go through nine months of morning sickness, nine months of blood tests and several months of chronic backache just to have our son or daughter taken off of me when it's born. I love it, Arthur.'

Arthur rolled his eyes in response. 'You can't even take care of yourself, Angela, never mind a baby.'

'But if I had _your_ help…' She trailed off, the emotion evident in her voice.

'How many times do I have to say it?' He sighed. 'I don't _want_ to be a father; I don't want to have all that responsibility.' Angela shook her head at him, the frustration she felt evident in her brown eyes.

'And you think I do?' She raised her brow. 'You think I _want_ to give up my freedom? You think I _want_ to have more sleepless nights than I already do? I didn't _want_ to fall pregnant, Arthur, I didn't _want_ to be intimate with a man before marriage, but it's happened and nothing will ever change that!'

Arthur fell silent for a moment. 'You have the choice to leave all of this behind, Arthur. You have the choice to shut me and our child out and pretend that neither one of us exist, but I haven't. I'm going to be the one to keep our child safe and alive whilst I'm pregnant; I'm going to be the one who has to give birth to it, and I am going to have to be the one to tell it – when it's older – where its Daddy is.'

'You don't _have_ to do that.' He told her. 'If you put it up for adoption then it will be easier.'

'You're such a child.' She sniffed as tears filled her eyes. 'You think that – if there's a problem – you can just get rid of it and everything will be fine. I'm not like that. If I do something wrong, then I take responsibility for it; that's how my Mum and Dad raised me. Being intimate with you was the daftest thing I've ever done, and the consequences of that is going to be having my freedom taken off of me.'

'Do what you want.' He said as he began to rise from the booth. 'Don't put the baby up for adoption; I don't care, but I don't want to be involved.' He then turned on his heel and walked away from her, Angela blinking back her tears as she picked up her handbag a few moments later before rising from the booth herself. She then made her way over to the door of the small café before walking through it and coming to stand next to her mother, Shelagh running a comforting hand up and down her spine.

'It's his decision.' Angela said. 'If he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life then that's his choice. At least he won't be given a chance to let the baby down when it gets older.' She heard her mother let out a deep sigh. 'Can we just go home now? I didn't get any sleep last night; I need to get some rest.'

'Of course, angel girl.' Shelagh reassured her before pressing her lips against the side of her head in a long kiss and wrapping her arm around her waist, Angela snuggling against her before she rested her head on her shoulder and the two of them began to walk towards the bus stop at the top of the street.

* * *

Shelagh was unable to resist the urge to run her fingers through Angela's soft blonde curls when she was sat on the settee in the sitting area once the two of them had gotten home, her darling little girl curled up in her lap as her petite frame was covered with a blanket and she slept with her face buried in the side of her neck. Angela had burst into tears as soon as the they had walked through the door and it had taken almost an hour for Shelagh to calm her down with soft shushes and kisses as she had sat on the settee and rocked her back and forth in her lap. She had worn herself out, the poor darling.

Ever since Angela had fallen asleep on her she had been afraid to move lest she wake her, and so she had just covered her with a blanket and nuzzled a kiss onto her brow before leaning back against the pillows. That had been almost an hour-and-a-half ago now and Angela still hadn't stirred. She must have been so exhausted. Even though she was taking the antidepressants that her father had told her to take, the simplest of tasks still left her worn out. All she had done that day had been have a check-up and talk to Arthur, and yet she had been unable to keep her eyes open when they had come home.

She was seventeen, for crying out loud. She didn't deserve this.

Shelagh was brought out of her thoughts a short time later by the sound of the front door opening, a warm smile spreading across her lips when she turned her head in the direction of the sound and saw her husband make his way through the door. She watched as Patrick removed his hat and coat, a soft sigh escaping her when Angela curled her fingers into the pale blue material of her cardigan. 'How is she?' Patrick asked when he lowered himself down into the space beside his wife on the yellow settee.

'She's feeling so many emotions right now that I don't have the first clue of how to answer that.' She admitted as she ran the back of her hand down their daughter's wet cheek. 'She told Arthur about the baby and he said that he wants no involvement in its life. When we were on the bus she told me that he tried again to get her to put the baby up for adoption, but she swore to me that she would have to be dead and buried before she let anyone take her baby off of her.' Patrick gave Angela's face a stroke.

'She's going to make an incredible Mum.' He smiled.

'She is.' Shelagh nodded before turning her head in his direction. 'What are you doing home?'

'I got through all of my patients quite fast today so I decided to come home early.' He told her as he looked into her eyes, his heart swelling with love for her when he smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. 'You look like you could do with a cuddle yourself.' He admitted, taking note of the tears that were sparkling in her eyes when she gave him a tearful smile. 'Let me carry her up to bed.'

'Don't be daft; your back will be giving you grief for days if you do that.' She said.

'I'll be fine.' He reassured her before rising from the settee. 'Now give her here.' Shelagh began to sit up properly on the settee then before allowing her husband to slip one of his arms beneath Angela's legs, his other arm winding around her waist before he drew her into his embrace. He pressed his lips to her temple when she whimpered at the action, releasing delicate shushes until she settled against him. 'I won't be too long.' He offered his wife a smile before beginning to walk over to their staircase.

It was around five minutes later when he came back downstairs after tucking Angela into bed, a deep sigh falling from his lips as he saw that Shelagh was lost in thought as she was sat on the settee. He lowered himself down to sit in the space beside her once more before stroking her beautiful shoulder-length hair with the palm of his hand, his eyes holding nothing but strong love and devotion for her. 'Do you want a cuddle?' He asked as he rested his hand on her upper back, Shelagh giving a slow nod before she allowed him to draw her into his lap by the waist. 'I love you.' He sighed against her brow.

'I love you too.' She replied as she lay her head on his chest and grasped his shirt in the palm of her hand. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a time before she tilted her head back against his chest and looked up into his eyes. 'Angela thinks she's going to be a bad mother.' She blurted out.

'What?' Patrick frowned. 'Why on earth would she think that?'

'I'll give you one guess.' She told him.

He felt his heart sink. 'She might have depression and she might be in a bad place at the moment, but that doesn't mean that she's going to be incapable of loving and caring for her baby.' He brought his wife further into his warmth before tightening his hold of her. 'She's always been such a patient and compassionate person; there's no doubt in my mind that she's going to make an exceptional mother.'

'I wish she would see herself the way that the rest of us see her.' Shelagh admitted.

'We just need to be patient and support her, darling.' He reminded her. 'That's all we _can_ do for now.'

'I know.' She nodded. 'But it's so hard to see her so low.'

'I know it is, Shelagh.' He pressed several slow kisses to her hairline. 'But she'll get through this.'

His words held nothing but truth.

* * *

It was late that evening when Angela was laying in the dark in her bedroom, the light from the moon peeking into the room through the slight split in the curtains while she ran the palm of her hand back and forth across the expanse of her still-flat belly through her nightgown. 'I know you can't hear me yet and I know that it sounds as though I'm talking to myself,' She whispered as she looked down at her stomach, 'But I need you to know that – even though I can't feel you moving around in there yet – I love you so much already and nothing is ever going to change that. I swear I'll _never_ give you up.'

She released a deep sigh as she thought about the beautiful little being that was growing beneath her palm. 'I won't lie to you and say that I'm not scared about having to take care of you when you arrive because I am, but I'm going to try so hard to be a good Mummy to you and to keep you happy. Your Daddy may not want to know and he may not want to be a part of your life, but you don't need him. _We_ don't need him. We have your grandparents, your uncles, your aunt and your cousin to love and take care of us, don't we?' A soft smile spread across her lips. 'We're going to be just fine, I swear.'

She gave her stomach a final tender stroke then before drawing her floral quilt further over herself and beginning to settle down, a blissful sigh escaping her as her eyes fluttered closed. She knew that her troubles were far from over; she knew that there would be more obstacles for her to overcome in the coming months, but she knew that with the support from her parents and the rest of her family she would get through it.

And, maybe someday, she would find a man who loved her with his entire heart and soul. A man who supported her instead of judged her; a man who built her up instead of brought her down and a man who treated her as she now knew she deserved to be treated. With nothing but deep love and respect.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you think Angela will find a good man one day? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll all come back and read chapter 10 when its up! Please review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I can't believe this story has 10 chapters! I never thought people would like this fic as much as they do and I am so grateful to each of you who take the time to read and review this fanfiction. You're all amazing! Anyway, happy reading :D x**

* * *

'I don't think I've ever seen you get so dolled up for dinner before.' Shelagh smirked from where she was stood in the doorway to Angela's bedroom a few weeks later, her arms folded across her chest as she was leaning against the doorframe and she watched as her daughter continued to curl her blonde hair with her curling iron. 'It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that I've invited Walter and his mother over, could it?' Angela was powerless to disguise the gentle blush that rose in her cheeks.

She and Walter Campbell had been friends for as long as she could remember. The two of them had first met when he had moved to Poplar and to her school in the summer of 1969 and her teacher had asked her to aid him in finding friends and settling in. It hadn't taken the two of them long to form a bond that was unbreakable; a bond that was still just as strong now as it had been back then, and she had to admit that as the years had passed by she had found herself wanting more than just friendship.

She had been his date to the school dance when the two of them had been fourteen and she could still remember how – during the slow-dance that the two of them had shared – he had leant in and kissed her. The kiss hadn't been deep or passionate; it had been the first kiss that either one of them had ever received, but it had been perfect nonetheless. He had been such a gentleman; his hands had never left her waist and every brush of his lips against hers had been slow and soft. He hadn't pressured her to do anything that she hadn't wanted to. She had to admit that it had been quite an incredible first kiss.

He and his parents had left Poplar and moved to the other side of London when the two of them had been fifteen, however, and it had broken Angela's heart. School had been dull and quiet without him and she had missed – no matter how charming the letters he had sent her had been – listening to the sound of his voice. It had been a little over a fortnight ago when Walter had sent her a letter that said that his father had been killed in an explosion at the factory that he had been working at and that he and his mother were moving back to Poplar, and – even though she had been saddened to hear of his father's untimely death – she couldn't deny that she had been thrilled at the thought of him returning.

'I still can't believe he's back in Poplar.' She shook her head once she had curled the last strand of her hair and turned on her stool to face her mother who was now sitting on the edge of her bed, Shelagh giving her an affectionate smile as her hands were resting in her lap. 'I've missed him so much, Mum.'

'I know you have, darling.' Shelagh replied. 'His mother says that he's missed _you_ quite a lot, too.'

Angela fell silent for a moment as she unplugged her curling iron, Shelagh feeling her heart sink as she knew exactly what was bothering her. 'I have to tell him, don't I?' The seventeen-year-old asked when she met her mother's gaze, a deep sigh escaping Shelagh when she extended her hand to her. Angela then rose from her stool before taking a few steps and taking her mother's hand in her own, a troubled expression on her face when she lowered herself into her lap and snuggled into her warmth.

'You don't _have_ to tell him anything.' Shelagh told her as she laced her arms around her slight waist.

'But I know him, Mum.' Angela said when she tilted her head back on her shoulder and cast her gaze up at her. 'I know that now he's back he's going to want to spend more time with me, and if we start spending more time together then sooner or later he's going to notice that there's something going on. I don't want to lie to him, Mum, he's the one friend I have who's never hurt me. I want to tell him about what Arthur did to me and that I'm going to be a Mum, but I'm scared that I'll disappoint him.'

Shelagh sighed as she ran the back of her hand down her cheek. 'It's your decision, angel girl. It's up to you to decide if you're going to tell Walter everything or not, but I need you to know that I'm here to support you no matter what you decide to do.' A loving smile spread across Angela's features then before she pressed her lips to her mother's cheek in a delicate kiss, her deep brown eyes drifting shut.

'I know you are.' She sighed after drawing back from her cheek and laying her head on her shoulder, a surge of warmth coursing through her veins when she felt her mother tighten her hold of her and run the palm of her hand up and down the curve of her side through the floral material of her blouse.

'I love you.' Shelagh whispered into her curls.

'I love you too, Mummy.' Angela smiled. 'More than anything.

* * *

'I'm so glad you're back.' She shook her head with a sigh of happiness when she and Walter were sat together on the wooden bench in the back garden later that evening, a small glass of lemonade in her hand as the crisp evening breeze swept through her curls like a kind hand. 'I've missed you so much.'

Walter was unable to prevent the gentle smile from spreading across his features when he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. 'I've missed you too, Ange.' He told her before taking a sip of his own drink and leaning back against the bench. 'I know that we sent letters to each other, but it wasn't the same.'

'It wasn't.' She agreed. 'I remember how you used to come over after school on Fridays and we would do homework together, and then when your Mum telephoned to tell you that it was time for you to go home I would ask my Mum if you could stay and have dinner with us.' The two of them chuckled.

'Do you remember when I asked you to be my date for the school dance when we were fourteen?' He raised his brow at her, the blood rushing to her cheeks as a delicate smile appeared upon her lips and she nodded in response. 'It took me almost a week to work up the courage to ask you to go with me.'

Angela felt her heart flutter within her chest. 'You were nervous?' She asked. 'Why?'

'Because you were my best friend and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardise our friendship.' He admitted. 'And…' He shifted closer to her on the bench before lifting his hand to her face and tracing the outline of it with the back of his palm. '…because you were the most gorgeous girl in the school.'

His voice was no higher than a whisper as he spoke that last part and Angela felt the pounding of her heart grow stronger when his gaze fell to her lips. She knew – when he rested his hand on her waist – that she needed to put a stop to his advances; she had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and she wasn't ready for another courtship, but when he leaned in towards her she simply couldn't resist.

Her eyes fluttered closed when he captured her lower lip in a kiss that was warm and slow, a gentle sigh escaping her as she set down her glass of lemonade before resting her hand on his chest through his shirt. He pulled her closer with the hand that was holding her waist while they kissed, her hand traveling up the front of his chest before she cupped the side of his neck in her palm and used the pad of her thumb to trace the sharpness of his jawline. 'Ange…' Walter murmured between warm kisses.

She needed to stop – she knew that – but it was as though she wasn't the one controlling her actions. Even though she knew that the right thing to do would be push him off of her, she just couldn't do it. Never – not once during her relationship with Arthur – had she been kissed so perfectly. Arthur had always been the one in control of their kisses; their kisses had always been demanding and passionate and nowhere near chaste, but this kiss…this kiss was nothing like that. She knew that she could pull back if she wanted to; she knew that she didn't have to be scared to tell Walter to stop if she wanted.

But she _didn't_ want to. That was the thing.

Their kisses remained slow and soft and chaste for several long minutes, but she was brought back to the present when she felt him trace the seam of her lower lip with his tongue. 'Walter…' She allowed her hand to slip back down to his chest, their breathing fast and ragged when he drew back from her and pressed his forehead against her own. 'I can't do this.' She breathed, her eyes burning with tears.

'I love you.' He told her as he caressed her waist through her blouse, his warm breath beating against her face as he grazed the tip of his nose against her own. 'I've loved you ever since that school dance.'

'I know; I know you have.' She whimpered as she ran her hand along the front of his chest and kept her eyes closed as she knew that as soon as her gaze met with his she would shatter. 'But I just can't do this, Walter.' It was a few moments later when she felt him stroke her blonde curls with the palm of his hand, her eyes flickering open before she saw the worry in his own eyes when he saw her tears.

'What is it?' He frowned, stroking her cheek in a comforting manner.

She could find the words that were needed to answer him and so she resorted to throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder, hot tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she felt him wind one arm around her waist. The thin fabric of his shirt muffled her sobs while she clung to him, his hold of her tight and protective as he ran a tender hand up and down her back and released soothing shushes into her ear. 'I've got you.' He whispered to her. 'I've got you, sweetheart.'

It was quite some time later when Angela's sobs had ceased and her head was resting on his shoulder as she gave faint hiccups every now and again, her cheeks stained with tears as he ran his hand over her hair and pressed warm kisses onto the back of her head. 'Do you want to tell me what all of that was about now?' He raised his brow as he used his thumb to draw tender circles into her lower back through her skirt, Angela pulling back from his shoulder before she gazed into his midnight blue eyes.

'Do you remember how – in one of the letters that I sent to you – I told you that I have depression?' She asked as his hand remained on her back, Walter giving a silent nod in response as he sat beside her. 'I told you that it was because of some girls at school who wouldn't give me break, but that was just one of the things that made me depressed.' She took a deep breath as she gazed down at her lap for a moment, her hands wringing together when she looked up into his eyes again. 'The other thing that led to me having depression was being trapped in an abusive relationship.' She almost whispered.

The anger that he felt at the thought of someone hurting her or treating her as though she was dirt was unmistakable in his eyes, but she was so grateful to him for staying calm for her sake. 'I thought I was doing everything wrong – I thought that I wasn't showing Arthur enough love and I thought that I wasn't trying hard enough in our relationship – but I know now that none of what Arthur did to me when we were a couple was down to me.' Walter shook his head as there were tears in his eyes and he traced her jaw with his fingertips. 'There's another thing that I have to tell you about, Walter.'

'You can tell me anything, you know that.' He reassured her.

She shifted closer to him on the bench then before taking his hand in her own and lacing their fingers together. 'I'm pregnant.' She caressed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb as she swallowed the tears that were crawling their way up her throat. 'I was unsure about whether or not I should tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me or never be able to look at me the way that you used to, and I -' She gave a muffled whine when he took her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss.

'Breathe, Ange…' He chuckled when the two of them parted – attempting to lighten the mood.

Angela offered him a grateful smile before taking another deep breath. 'At first I wanted Arthur to be a part of the baby's life because I didn't want to have to one day have to tell my son or daughter that their father didn't care enough to stick around, but all he ever says when I bring up the baby is that I should put it up for adoption when its born. I've tried and tried to tell him that I love it and that no matter what he says I'm going to be the one to raise our child, and I suppose he's given up trying to persuade me otherwise now because he's told me to do what I want.' Her voice cracked with emotion.

'Mum and Dad have told me that they're going to support me and that they're going to help me take care of the baby when it's born, but I'm still so scared.' She admitted as she leaned against him and let him wrap his arm around her waist. 'I'm scared about the birth and I'm scared about afterwards, too. When I've given birth there's going to be a newborn who depends on me to keep it alive and to give it everything that it needs, and I'm just so scared that I'm going to mess up. I always imagined – when I was young – that when I had a baby I would be married and I wouldn't feel so alone.' Walter let out a soft sigh before drawing her further into his embrace, Angela's head coming to rest on his shoulder.

He turned his head in her direction before planting a slow kiss onto her forehead. 'I'm here for you.' He murmured against her skin, Angela tilting her head back on his shoulder with an exquisite smile.

'I know you are.' She replied. 'I know that you love me, Walter, but I'm just not –'

'Shh…' He brushed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers. 'Never explain yourself to me.'

She snuggled further into his warmth then before burying her head beneath his chin and allowing her eyes to fall closed as she draped her arm across his stomach. 'Can we just sit here like this for a while?'

'We can do whatever you want, Ange.' He told her with a soft kiss to her head. 'Whatever you want.'

* * *

'Mum?' Angela said when she walked into the bedroom that her parents shared after knocking on the door later that evening, Shelagh humming in response from where she was sat up in bed as her back was propped up with her pillow. 'I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight since Dad isn't here; I've got quite a lot on my mind.' Shelagh offered her a loving smile before setting the book that she had been reading down on the bedside table and drawing back the quilt, Angela tucking a loose strand of long blonde hair back beneath her ear as she started to make her way over to the large bed.

Once she had climbed onto the mattress she covered herself with the quilt before laying down beside her mother and allowing her to wrap her arm around her waist, her head coming to rest on her chest before she draped her arm over her stomach and snuggled up against her. 'Would you like to tell me what it is that's bothering you?' Shelagh asked as she began to brush the tips of her fingers through her daughter's hair, Angela sighing as she brought her head to her shoulder and met her warm gaze.

'Walter…Walter kissed me when we were sat outside together tonight.' She admitted as she curled her fingers into the thin material of her Mum's nightgown. 'And I didn't do anything to stop him. I know that I shouldn't have let it happen; I mean, it hasn't been that long since I ended my courtship with Arthur and I'm not ready to start another one at the moment, but I didn't want the kiss to end. I stopped him before he could take things further though, and he told me that he loved me but I – I couldn't say it back.' Shelagh pressed her lips to Angela's hairline while stroking her soft blonde hair.

'Do you love him?' She asked.

Angela lay in silence next to her for a few moments. 'I don't know.' She whispered. 'All I know is that I've never felt such strong feelings for someone before – not even Arthur. When Walter and I used to write to each other when he lived in the West End we never spoke about romance or anything of the sort, so I suppose I thought that he had gone off me or found another girl. When he told me that he loved me tonight though, I – I can't explain how it made me feel.' Shelagh smiled as she gazed at her.

'You can't rush these things, sweetheart.' She told her as she ran a warm hand up and down her back. 'I know that you're confused about what you want from Walter at the moment, but if the two of you are meant to be together then it will happen in its own time. I think that the best thing you can do at the moment is focus on yourself and this little one.' She placed her free hand on Angela's flat stomach beneath the covers, brushing her thumb against the pale pink fabric of her pyjama top. 'Your mental health and the health of the baby needs to come first, my love.' Angela nodded in agreement with her.

'Mum?' She yawned before burying her face in the side of her neck.

'Yes?' Shelagh raised her brow as she stretched to turn out the lamp that was sat on her bedside table.

'Even if Walter isn't the one…do you think I'll find someone one day? Someone who loves me?'

'I do.' She whispered before turning her head in her direction and pressing her lips to her brow. 'Now close your eyes and try and get a little sleep, angel girl. We can talk more about this in the morning.'

'Goodnight, Mummy.' Angela sighed as she settled in her embrace.

'Goodnight, Angela.' Shelagh smiled into the darkness before snugging her closer. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading Chapter 10 and please review! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I must admit that I think I'm on a bit of a roll at the moment! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! x**

* * *

'Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?' Shelagh sighed as she buttoned up the front of her coat when she was stood next to the settee the following week, Angela giving a weak nod as she was wrapped in her quilt and her back was propped up with pillows as she was reclined on the piece of furniture. 'I hate the thought of leaving you home alone when you're unwell, but I shouldn't be too long; I only need to get a few things.' She then swept several strands of errant blonde hair out of her daughter's face with the tips of her fingers, hearing the soft sigh that Angela let out when she leaned down to press a lingering kiss to the crown of her head. 'Try and get some rest, sweet-pea.' She said.

Angela gave her a gentle smile when she returned to her mediocre height before bringing her tissue to her nose and sneezing into it, Shelagh running the back of her palm down her heated cheek when she leaned further back into her soft pillows. 'When I get back I'll make you some tea with honey and lemon – you'd like that, wouldn't you?' She felt her heart swell with love for her daughter when her hazel brown eyes lit up and she nodded in response, a quiet giggle escaping her lips when she leaned down to press another tender kiss to the top of her head. 'I love you so much, angel.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' Angela reassured her before she pulled her quilt a little tighter around herself.

'Your Dad asked me to tell you that if you need anything while I'm out then all you have to do is call the surgery and he'll come home to check on you.' Shelagh told her. 'I won't be gone for long though – an hour at most – so I think you'll be fine.' She then checked her coat pocket to make certain that she had her shopping list before walking over to her armchair and picking up her bag. 'Lie down and get some sleep, darling, it'll help you feel better.' She instructed as she walked over to the front door, a soft sigh escaping her when she turned back to look at Angela and watched as she lay herself down on the settee. Once she was certain that her little girl was comfortable and that she would be able to get some rest, she opened the front door before stepping out of the house and closing it behind her.

Once she was alone, Angela sighed in disappointment as she snuggled further beneath her quilt. She and Walter had planned to spend the afternoon in the park together and now she had caught a cold. She had telephoned him earlier that morning to apologise and to explain her situation to him, and he had been nothing but understanding and loving with her. He had reassured her that her health was far more important than a walk in the park, and that the two of them could reschedule for when she was feeling more like herself again. Walter was so compassionate and kind and she loved him for that.

She knew that she needed to put herself and her child first from now on and that she needed to wait for a few months at least before even thinking about getting herself into another courtship, but she was finding it harder and harder to keep Walter at arm's length. The two of them had gone on a walk together just a few days earlier and she had known – when they had reached her house after he had walked her home – that he had wanted to kiss her. He made her feel so special whenever they were together; he treated her like she was the most precious thing on the face of the earth to him, and she wanted nothing more than to know how it felt to walk hand-in-hand with him. To have him hold her.

When he had been walking her home she had longed to reach out and take his hand in hers – to have him lace their fingers together – but she hadn't dared. She hadn't wanted to give him the wrong idea. She had feelings for him, yes, but she knew that if she started a relationship with him then she would have to attempt to keep him content while also attempting to cope with her antenatal appointments and preparing for the birth of her child. She knew that it would become far too overwhelming for her.

For now, she needed to be patient.

She needed to get her life back on track before she could talk to Walter about a relationship.

She knew that he understood that though, and it made her happier than she could hope to explain.

* * *

It was the sound of the doorbell ringing out through the house that roused Angela from the slumber that she had fallen into a short time later, her brow creasing somewhat as she wondered who could be at the door. It wouldn't be her mother; she had taken her house key with her. It wouldn't be her father either; she hadn't called him which meant that he was still at work. When the shrill ring of the doorbell sounded once again and made her head pound, however, she peeled back her quilt before rising from the settee and walking over to the front door. She went up onto her tiptoes once she had reached the door and peered through the little peep-hole before a delicate smile graced her features.

She unlocked the front door with the spare key that sat on the small shelf beside her before opening it and coming face-to-face with Walter as he was standing on her doorstep. 'Hello.' She smiled when she leaned against the doorframe, her gentle voice hoarse and rather scratchy due to her sore throat.

'Hi.' He returned her smile before reaching out to stroke her warm cheek. 'How are you feeling?'

'Not good.' She admitted with a sigh. 'I've got a splitting headache, my nose won't stop running and my throat is so sore that it feels as though I've swallowed glass.' Her eyes drifted closed when Walter tucked a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. 'I don't want you to misunderstand me and think that I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?' She inquired when her brown eyes opened again.

'I saw your Mum when I was walking through town earlier and when I asked her how you were, she told me that you've been feeling a little down since you fell ill.' He told her, Angela nodding while she looked at him. 'So…I thought that – since I was in town – I would get you something to cheer you up.' He then brought a small yet beautiful bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, Angela unable to prevent the enchanting smile from spreading across her features when she accepted them from him.

She stroked the tips of her fingers against the petals of one of the daisies in the small bouquet before meeting his tender gaze. 'Walter, they're beautiful but you didn't have to get them for me.' She told him as she felt her heart swell with the deep affection that she possessed for him, Arthur releasing a quiet chuckle as he stepped closer to her before taking her free hand in his and kissing the back of it.

'I know I didn't have to,' He admitted as he brushed his thumb across her knuckles, 'But I wanted to.'

'Do you want to come inside while I put these in some water?' She asked, raising her brow at him.

'Will your Mum be alright with us being alone together in the house?' He replied.

'She trusts me.' She reassured him as she shook her head. 'She'll be fine with it.'

He relented then before stepping inside the house and removing his shoes, Angela blessing him with a small smile when she began to lead him through to the kitchen. She then retrieved the unused vase from one of the cupboards beside the sink, a gentle sigh leaving her when she filled it with cold water before slipping the flowers that Walter had bought for her into it. 'Thank you so much for them.' She said when she turned back to him before approaching him and slipping his arms around his middle, a contented hum escaping her when he slipped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. 'I love them.'

'I'm glad.' He smiled before kissing the top of her head.

The two of them stood together in a comfortable silence for a time – Angela revelling in his warmth as he ran his large hands over the length of her back – before she tilted her head back on his chest in order to look into his eyes. 'Would you like to stay and watch a film with me?' She asked with a smile.

'Aren't you supposed to be resting?' He teased while tracing her jaw with his fingers.

'I doubt I'll get worse by sitting on the settee and watching a movie.' She giggled. 'It will make up for us not being able to spend time in the park as well.' She knew that he was coming round to the idea by the way that his deep blue eyes sparkled before he pressed his lips to her forehead in a warm kiss.

'Alright.' He told her. 'One movie and then I'm going to leave so that you can get some rest.'

She removed her arms from around his waist then before the two of them left the kitchen area and walked over to the settee, Angela moving the quilt aside for a moment so that the two of them could slip beneath it before she replaced it and took hold of the television remote. 'Can we watch _The Black Stallion_?' She asked when she looked up into his eyes a few moments later. 'Teddy and I watched it with Mum and Dad last night and I loved it.' Walter nodded in response as he gave her a loving smile.

'We can watch whatever you want, Ange.' He told her.

The two of them shared one final smile then before she turned on the movie and set the television remote down on the arm of the settee, Walter feeling his heart race within his chest when he felt her shift a little closer to him beneath the quilt. It was clear to him that Angela was growing tired a short time later because her head had fallen to his shoulder and whenever he turned his head towards her he could see that her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier. 'You need to rest.' He told her softly.

'I don't want you to leave yet.' She mumbled before taking his hand in his and drawing his arm around her shoulders, a deep sigh escaping her as she rested her head on his broad chest and curled up into his side. 'Will you stay until I'm asleep at least?' She asked as she draped her arm across his stomach.

'Alright.' He whispered as he brushed his thumb against her upper arm through the thin fabric of her pyjama shirt. 'But once you're asleep I'm going to leave so that you can get some rest, Ange, alright?'

'Mhm…' She nodded before settling in his embrace.

He knew that it wasn't going to take long for her to fall asleep and he knew that once she had drifted off he was going to be unable to move without waking her, but if he was honest he didn't care much. He knew that she needed him to hold her; he knew that she needed to know that he was close, and he was more than happy to give that to her. She had been put through so much over the last month-or-so and he was determined to help her move on from it all and to support her in any way he could.

Because he loved her more than he could ever hope to tell her and that would never change.

Even if she didn't love him back.

* * *

It was a few minutes after lunchtime when the front door to the house opened and Walter turned his head in the direction of the sound as he held a sleeping Angela to his chest and ran the fingers on his free hand through her long blonde hair, the nervousness that had overtaken him when Shelagh made her way into the house disappearing when she gave him a soft smile. 'Hello, Walter.' She greeted him.

'Hello, Mrs. Turner.' He kept his voice soft and low as he replied to her so not to disturb Angela.

'I had a feeling you might be here.' She admitted when she headed for the kitchen with the two bags of groceries in her hands, Walter chuckling as she approached the settee after setting the bags down on the kitchen table. 'How is she?' She asked as she lowered herself down into the space beside her daughter on the settee, Angela stirring in Walter's embrace for a moment when she stroked her face.

'She had a temperature when we were watching a movie together,' He admitted before he stopped running his fingers through Angela's hair and pressed the back of his palm against her forehead, 'But it seems to have gone now.' Shelagh was unable to stop the smile from spreading across her features when she saw how gentle he was with her little girl. 'I wasn't planning on staying; I came over to give her some flowers that I bought for her, but then she asked me inside.' He said when he looked at her.

Shelagh shook her head in response. 'You don't have to explain.' She reassured him. 'I trust her and I have known you since you were ten, Walter, and I trust the two of you to be sensible if you're home alone together.' Walter nodded with a gentle smile in response before Angela snuggled further into his warmth and curled her fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt, a sigh of complete bliss leaving her.

'You know that I have feelings for her, don't you?' He inquired when he met Shelagh's gaze after he had pulled the soft quilt further over Angela in order to keep out the chill. 'You know that I love her.'

'I do.' She revealed.

'I would never do anything to hurt her, Mrs. Turner, I mean that. She's so precious to me.' He sighed.

'I know that, Walter.' She said. 'And Angela knows that too. She's just going through so much at the moment and I don't think she's sure of anything right now. I know that she loves you though – even though she won't tell you herself – and I know that she doesn't want you to feel like she doesn't. You just need to be patient with her for a while.' She ran a hand over her sleeping daughter's blonde hair.

Walter smiled as he gazed down at Angela for a moment. 'She knows that I'm not going to rush her into anything. I've told her that I'm here to support her and that I don't care if it takes years for her to feel strong enough to let me love her properly, because I know how scared she is. I know that she has been finding it hard to trust people ever since she ended things with Arthur.' Shelagh's heart sank at the mention of the boy who had caused her precious Angela to lose almost all of her self-confidence.

'Aside from the family, you're the only person she trusts right now.' She told him.

'I won't let her down, Mrs. Turner.' He reassured her. 'I swear.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' She smiled. 'Now, I had better start preparing the vegetables for dinner tonight.'

'Would you like me to leave?' He asked her as she rose from the settee. 'I don't want to be a bother.'

She glanced down at her slumbering little girl for a moment before shaking her head at him. 'You can stay for a while if you would like to. Angela seems quite comfortable there and – if I'm honest – that's the most relaxed I've seen her in weeks.' Walter chuckled in response before he kissed Angela on her hairline, revelling in the way that she tightened her hold of him before pressing her face into his neck.

He ran his hand up and down the length of her back once Shelagh had set about putting the groceries away, his eyes filled with nothing but deep love for her as he watched her slumbering in his embrace. 'My beautiful, beautiful girl.' He whispered to her as her warm breath hit against his neck. 'I love you.'

As he leaned back against the settee he saw Angela's lips curl up into a smile as she slept soundly.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world.

* * *

'I thought I would come and check on you before I go to bed.' Patrick said when he lowered himself down onto the edge of his daughter's bed after entering her bedroom late that evening, his voice soft and gentle as he gazed down at her before tracing the outline of her beautiful face with the back of his palm and earning himself a tired smile from her. 'How are you feeling, sweetheart?' He asked her.

'Better than I did when I woke up this morning.' She admitted as she revelled in the sensation of him caressing her face. 'Mum gave me some paracetamol and I took my antidepressants before I came to bed and I feel like I'll be able to sleep now.' Patrick leaned down to feather a kiss against her hairline before he drew back and met her gaze, his heart fit to burst with the passionate love he held for her.

'You make me so proud.' He whispered. 'I know that the situation we're in at the moment isn't ideal and I know that things have been far from straightforward for you for the last month-or-so, princess, but you've been so strong and you've kept so positive. You could have just given up, but you didn't.'

Angela smiled up at him. 'For as long as I can remember, you and Mum have always told me and the boys to never give up. The two of you have always told us that there's always a way to get through a bad situation, and that's what I keep telling myself whenever I start finding things hard. I don't know where I would be now if the two of you hadn't given me that advice, and I'm so grateful that you did.'

'I know you're nervous about becoming a Mum.' He told her after a few seconds of sitting in silence. 'I know that you think you're going to mess up and do everything wrong, but I know that you're not. You've always been incredible with babies, Angela, and I know without a shred of a doubt that you're going to be one of the best mothers in all of Poplar.' Angela sighed as she held his affectionate gaze.

'I do love my baby, Daddy.' She told him. 'Even though I can't feel it moving yet I love it and I want it more than anything, but whenever I think about how much pain I'm going to be in when labour starts I feel sick to my stomach. I know that Mum is going to be there to hold my hand and I know that I can have gas and air if I want it, but I'm still scared.' Patrick shushed her soothingly when her voice broke.

'I don't want you to start worrying about the birth for months yet.' He soothed. 'For now I want you to concentrate on your schoolwork and growing this little one. Your Mum and I are going to help you with everything, sweetheart, I promise.' Angela nodded as the exhaustion she felt was evident in her eyes. 'You need to get some rest.' He pointed out before pressing several slow kisses onto the centre of her forehead. 'I love you so much, my beautiful girl.' He murmured against her smooth warm skin.

'I love you too, Daddy.' She reassured him.

He then rose from the edge of her bed before drawing the floral quilt further over her and watching her turn over, his heart and eyes filled with pure love and devotion for her as he began to walk over to her bedroom door. Once he had opened it and stepped out onto the landing he closed it behind himself and released a deep sigh. His little girl was one of the most precious things on the face of the earth to him and it had always made his heart hurt to see her worried or emotional about something.

She was strong, however, he knew that and he knew that she was going to get through this.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was going to make the perfect mother to her child, also.

Because she was magnificent.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you will all come back for chapter 12 when it goes up! Please review! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! x**

'School hasn't been the same since you left.' Carol sighed as she and Angela walked arm-in-arm through town a few weeks later. 'I actually have to listen when I'm in class now because you're not there for me to talk to.' Angela laughed as she turned her head in her direction with a smile.

'I miss spending so much time with you too, but being homeschooled is so much easier for me. I don't have to put up with Sandra and her friends, Mum goes at my pace instead of me having to go at hers and it's more convenient now that this little one's in the picture too.' She drew gentle circles into the small swell of her belly through her dress with her free hand, gazing down at it.

'Are you enjoying being pregnant?' Carol asked.

'I wasn't in the beginning; I had really bad morning sickness and there were mornings where I couldn't get out of bed because my head hurt so badly, but now that that's starting to die down a little and now that I've got a bump I'm starting to enjoy it a little more. Sister Julienne told me at my last appointment that I should expect to feel it moving in a few weeks.' She said blissfully.

She and Carol shared a gentle smile before falling into a comfortable silence as they carried on down the street. When the two of them turned the corner, however, and the town hall came into view Angela felt Carol stop. 'What's up?' She asked, her brow furrowing when she looked at her.

'I've just realised what time it is.' Carol admitted as she looked up at the clock on the front of the building. 'I'm sorry, Ange, but I need to go. I - I have a date.' Angela allowed her friend to slip her arm out of hers before she turned to face her, a small smile on her lips when their gazes locked.

'You never told me that there was a boy on the scene.' She told her.

'Didn't I?' Carol replied. 'I must have forgotten to.'

'What's his name?' Angela asked.

'It's no-one you know.' Carol said as she dropped her gaze.

'Does he go to school here?' Angela pressed, her brow creasing once more.

All Carol could do was shake her head.

Suddenly, Angela began to get a bad feeling. 'You're lying to me.' She breathed.

'No, I'm not.' Carol retorted.

'Then look me in the eye and tell me that I don't know the boy that you're going on a date with.' Angela told her, seeing the deceit in her eyes in an instant when their gazes locked once again.

'What's his name?' She asked for a second time, her voice breaking as she already had an idea.

'You already know, so why make me say it?' Carol sighed.

'You're meeting Arthur...aren't you?' She hissed.

Carol nodded silently.

'How could you do that to me?' Angela's voice broke as tears filled her eyes. 'You know what he put me through when I was with him; you know what kind of person he is, so I don't understand why you would want to give him the time of day!' A soft tear scrolled down her porcelain cheek.

'I didn't plan to fall in love with him, it just happened.' Carol admitted with a shrug.

'I thought you were my best friend.' Angela choked out.

'I am.' Carol told her as she took a step towards her and went to place her hand on the outside of her arm, Angela taking a step back from her before she was able to. 'Don't be like that, Ange.'

'Best friends don't betray each other like that.' Angela spat.

'Best friends are meant to be happy for one another.' Carol retorted.

'Did you really think that I would be happy to know that you're romantically involved with the boy that made me lose every single bit of my self confidence?' She tried not to shout but she was so infuriated that it was almost impossible not to. 'I don't want him to hurt you like he hurt me!'

'I know what I'm doing.' Carol said. 'I'll be fine.'

Angela couldn't stop the tears from falling then. 'After all I've done for you, you do this to me.'

'I haven't done _anything_ to you.' Carol scoffed.

Angela stood in silence for a moment. 'Just do me one favour.' She told her.

'What's that? Carol raised her brow.

'Never speak to me again.' Angela then turned on her heel and walked away from the girl that she thought was once her best friend, ignoring Carol when she called after her as angry tears scrolled down her smooth cheeks.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so betrayed.

* * *

It was a short time later when Angela entered the house that she shared with her parents and brother, the tears that had been streaming down her face now nothing but stains on her cheeks as she slammed the front door behind herself. 'Darling? Is everything alright? Shelagh inquired from where she was stood at the stove in the kitchen as she watched Angela head for the stairs.

'Everything's fine, Mum.' She replied as she started to ascend the stairs, but Shelagh had heard the tearfulness in her voice and so she turned off the stove before walking over to the staircase.

'Come here.' She said as the concern was evident in her voice, Angela sighing as she descended the stairs before her Mum took her hand in hers and started to lead her over to their settee. The two of them lowered themselves down onto it after reaching it, Angela's hand finding the small swell of her belly on instinct when she felt her Mum stroke her cheek with the back of her hand. 'Look at me, sweetheart.' She whispered, Angela lifting her tear-filled gaze from her lap to hers.

She shifted closer to her daughter after seeing her tears before wrapping her arm around her waist and drawing her close, Angela resting her head on her shoulder as she sighed. 'What's the matter?' She asked as she brought her free hand up to stroke her beautiful little girl's long hair.

'Carol's just told me that she and Arthur are dating.' Angela whimpered.

'What?' The shock was evident in her Mum's voice before she lifted her head off of her shoulder.

'She wouldn't tell me who the boy was, but I pressed her until she told me.' She told her. 'I asked her why she would go behind my back like that; why she would even want to be with him when she knows what he did to me and what he's capable of, but all that she said was that she knows what she's doing. I don't want to see her get hurt, Mum, I care about her too much. I might have ruined things between the two of us now though, because I told her to never speak to me again. I didn't mean to be so unkind to her, but I was just so upset and I -' Shelagh shushed her lovingly.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself down as her Mum ran her hand up and down her back. 'I know that you're worried about Carol, sweetheart, but I don't want you to get yourself worked up about it. Too much stress isn't good for you and it certainly isn't good for your baby.' The tears brimmed in Angela's eyes as she nodded in response and caressed her stomach softly.

'What can I do, Mum? I need to make her see that she's making the wrong choice.' She sniffled.

'There might not be anything you can do. You might have to wait for her to find out for herself that she's made the wrong choice, sweetheart, and then what you have to do is be there for her when she comes to you for support afterwards. If Arthur does end up breaking her heart then you're the first person that she is going to come to for support.' Shelagh said, stroking her back.

Angela sighed in response before sitting in silence for a moment. 'We've never argued like that before.'

'Do you want a cuddle?' Shelagh asked.

Angela gave a silent nod before shifting herself so that she was sat in her Mum's lap, a troubled sigh escaping her as she rested her head on her shoulder and her Mum pressed a long kiss onto the centre of her forehead. 'I love your cuddles.' She admitted as she snuggled into her warmth.

'I'm glad.' Shelagh smiled against her skin. 'I love you so much, my sweet girl.'

'I love you too.' Angela reassured her, nuzzling her neck. 'More than you know.'

* * *

There was a smile on her lips when she was sat on the settee after dinner that evening and she was holding her six-month-old niece in the protective cradle of her arms, Alice looking up at her through beautiful blue eyes as her fragile hand rested on her chest through her blouse and she sucked on the nipple of her bottle. Tim and Renee had gone on a date night that evening and so Shelagh and Patrick had suggested that Alice stayed with them that night. Angela had been thrilled when Tim and Renee had agreed, and ever since they had left after bringing Alice over she had done nothing but play with her and tend to her every need. It was rather good practice.

She lowered her head in order to give Alice's forehead a gentle kiss as she continued to give her her bottle, the coo that the infant released in response making her heart flutter. There weren't words to describe just how deep her love for her niece was. 'I thought you could do with a cup of tea.' She heard her Mum say a few moments later before she tore her gaze away from Alice and gazed up at her, a smile appearing on her lips as she watched her set the mug down on the table next to the settee. 'Do you know how proud your father and I am of you?' Shelagh asked quietly. 'You've helped the two of us out so much tonight and we are so proud of you for that, my angel.'

'It's good practice for when this little one is born.' She admitted when her Mum sat down next to her on the settee and she snugged Alice closer to her, the six-month-old grasping the fabric of her blouse in her hand before her eyes drifted closed. 'I don't mind having her in my room with me tonight if you would like me to. I know Dad has to be up early tomorrow and I don't imagine either one of you will be able to get enough sleep with Alice waking for feeds through the night.'

Shelagh stroked her blonde hair with the palm of her hand before pressing her lips to her brow in a warm kiss. 'I couldn't ask for a better daughter, you know.' She admitted after pulling back from her. 'When you were a baby I told your Dad that I couldn't have loved you more - not even if I had been the one that gave birth to you - and I still feel that way now. You've always made me so proud of you and I feel so privileged to be able to call myself your mother.' Angela smiled.

The next time she glanced down at the beautiful baby girl that was in her arms she noticed that Alice had drifted off into a peaceful slumber while taking her feed, her heart swelling with the unconditional love that she possessed for her niece as she removed the nipple of the bottle from in between her lips before replacing it with her pacifier. She then leaned back against the small cushions of the settee while holding Alice a little more securely, a sigh of contentment escaping her when her Mum wound her arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on her chest.

'You're going to be a wonderful Mummy.' Shelagh told her while running her hand up and down the outside of her arm, Angela snuggling further into her warmth as she watched Alice snooze.

'I hope so.' She replied. 'I can't wait to have cuddles like this with my own baby.'

'The next few months are going to fly by, Ange, I promise.' Shelagh kissed the side of her head.

Angela brought her head to rest on her shoulder then before she looked up into her eyes and let her caress her cheek. 'You're going to help me when my baby's here, aren't you? You're going to teach me how to change nappies and how to bathe it and everything?' Shelagh nodded lovingly.

'I'm going to teach you everything I know about being a Mum.' She reassured her. 'It might take you a few weeks to get the hang of things, but soon enough you'll be able to do it all without my help. Your baby is going to be so blessed to have you for its mother.' She kissed her on the brow.

'Just like I'm so blessed to have you for mine.' Angela smiled. 'You mean the whole world to me.'

'And you mean just as much to me.' She pressed her forehead against hers. 'I promise you that.'

* * *

It was late that evening when Angela was laying beneath the floral covers of her bed, the lamp on her bedside table the only source of light while she watched Alice sleeping in the cot next to her. She had been watching her niece sleep for quite some time now and she truly believed that she was one of the most beautiful little girls on earth. She loved the way that Alice's thick dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks while she slumbered and the way that her soft lips were just slightly parted as she snored. Watching her sleep only made her more excited to be a Mum.

She brought one hand out from beneath her quilt a few moments later before sliding it through the bars on Alice's cot, her lips curling up into a smile as she ran the back of her hand down her warm cheek. 'Sleep well, my darling.' She whispered while she stroked her dark curls for a time before drawing her hand back and turning out the lamp on her bedside table, her hand finding the small swell of her stomach through her nightgown while she started to settle down to sleep.

She fell asleep to the sound of her niece's steady breathing that night, a smile on her lips as she knew in her heart that it wouldn't be long until it was her own baby's breathing she could hear.

What an incredible thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you will all come back and read chapter 13 :) Please review! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Chapter 13 is here! Please enjoy! x**

* * *

'One of the strongest heartbeats I've heard all day.' Trixie offered Angela a smile as she listened to the steady beat of her unborn baby's heart with her pinard a little over a fortnight later, the seventeen-year-old sighing in relief as she stroked her growing belly with the palm of her hand once the pinard had been removed. 'Have you felt any movement or kicking from the baby yet?'

Angela nodded, the happiness clear in her eyes as Trixie drew her blouse back down again. 'She doesn't stay still. The thing I love the most is how she kicks when I stroke my belly.' She told her.

' _She?'_ Trixie smirked while helping Angela into a sitting position.

'Just a feeling.' The young girl admitted while brushing hair out of her face.

'Well, the two of you are doing extremely well by the looks of things. _She_ is the perfect size for how far along you are and you are the perfect weight. I'm not concerned one bit.' Trixie beamed as she glanced up from her clipboard and met Angela's gaze. 'Are your parents getting excited?'

'That's a bit of an understatement.' Angela giggled. 'Mum has already made about five pairs of socks and three bonnets and Dad is making me rest for an hour at least every day. You'd think I was days away from giving birth, not four and a half months pregnant.' Trixie laughed quietly.

'I think we're all done here.' She revealed a few moments later before Angela got off of the bed and followed her out of the cubicle. 'Give your Mum my love when you get home, will you? Your Dad said that she's been feeling a little under the weather.' Angela nodded, offering her a smile.

'I will.' The two of them then said goodbye to one another before Angela walked out of the door and into the corridor where Walter was waiting for her. 'I didn't expect the appointment to run on for that long; I'm sorry I kept you waiting.' She told him, Walter smiling as he shook his head.

'Not to worry.' He reassured her before the two of them began to exit the building. 'What did the nurse say?' He asked once they had walked in silence for a time. 'Are you and the baby alright?'

Angela nodded as her eyes sparkled. 'Nurse Franklin said that the baby is a perfect size for how far along I am in my pregnancy and that I'm a perfect weight. She also said that this little one's heartbeat was one of the strongest that she had heard all day, so that put my mind at rest.' The two of them shared a soft smile. 'Walter, can I say something?' She asked him, raising her brow.

'Anything.' He told her.

'Let's sit here for a minute.' She gestured towards the bench at the entrance to the park, the two of them making their way over to it before they sat down together and Angela gave a deep sigh.

She met his gaze when she felt him place his hand over one of her own in her lap, a tender smile forming on her lips as she saw the warmth and love that lived there. 'Take as long as you need.'

As he brushed his thumb against the back of her hand she exhaled deeply, her hand starting to tremble somewhat beneath his own. 'I want to be with you.' She told him, her voice as quiet as a whisper as she could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. 'I want to be with you so badly, but I - I just need some time to get my head sorted out.' She sighed as Walter caressed her cheek.

'What's brought all of this on?' He asked after leaning forward to kiss her on the temple.

'I think - deep down - I always knew that I wanted to let you in and that I wanted to be with you, but things have just been so stressful and I lost so much of my self confidence due to how badly Arthur hurt me that - that I just felt too scared to admit it to myself. I felt too scared to tell you.' Tears were brimming in her eyes when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and directed her gaze to his, a warm smile on his lips as he began to trace her jawline with the pad of his thumb.

'I would _never_ do something like that to you.' He whispered. 'You never have to be scared of me.'

'I know you wouldn't.' She sniffed before shifting closer to him on the bench. 'You're everything that Arthur isn't: you're kind, you're patient, you're loving, you're gentle and you're one of the most incredible people I know.' A surge of warmth coursed through her when he lifted his hand to her cheek. 'I want to be with you so much, it - it just might take me a little while to feel ready.'

'You take all the time you need.' He smiled, gazing into her eyes. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.' She nodded.

'Can I kiss you?' He asked.

She giggled at his nervousness. 'Yes.'

Her eyes fluttered closed when his warm lips came into contact with her own, one of her hands seeking out the side of his neck before her thumb began to stroke the underside of his jaw. Their kisses were slow and soft and tender as he caressed her waist through her blouse, and a perfect blush rose in Angela's cheeks when he lingered on her lower lip while their kiss came to an end.

'My gorgeous girl.' He stroked her hair with his hand while they both caught their breath.

'I promise that I'll try not to make you wait too long.' She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder once he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her eyes falling closed once more when he nuzzled a kiss onto her brow. 'I love you so much, Walter, and I need you to know that.'

'I do know that, my love.' He reassured her before kissing her lips. 'And I love you just as much.'

* * *

The sound of her Mum's coughing from where she was curled up on the settee with a magazine later that day made Angela frown as she stirred the milk into the cup of tea that she had made for her, a sigh escaping her as she put the milk back into the fridge before starting to carry the cup of tea over to her mother. 'I put some honey and lemon in it.' She told her as she allowed her to take the steaming mug from her, a smile on her lips as she sat down next to her on the settee.

'You're a treasure.' Shelagh smiled as she reached out to tuck a strand of her hair back beneath her ear. 'Come and have a cuddle.' Angela covered herself with her mother's floral blanket then before cuddling against her and laying her head on her shoulder, allowing her to kiss her brow.

'I'm sorry for giving you my cold.' She sighed as she draped her arm across her stomach.

'What have I told you?' Shelagh stroked her hair. 'Don't apologise for things that are out of your control, my darling. You were ill and you needed me to lie with you. I wasn't exactly going to say no, now was I?' The two of them giggled together before Shelagh sipped her cup of tea carefully.

'Walter walked me home after my appointment.' Angela revealed after a few minutes.

'Did he? That was nice of him.' Shelagh ran her hand up and down her daughter's arm.

'I - I've told him that I - that I want to be with him.' Angela stammered, looking up into her eyes. 'I mean, not right now of course, but when I'm feeling more like myself again and once everything has started falling into place. I told him that I love him.' Shelagh brought her closer with a smile.

'He's a good boy.' She told her. 'Your father keeps telling me about how fond he is of him and that he feels as though he's really brought you out of your shell over the last couple of weeks, and to be honest I agree with him. You've been so much happier and you've been smiling so much more ever since he came back from the West End. I can tell that he loves you.' Angela blushed slightly.

She snuggled further into her Mum's warmth after she had kissed her forehead. 'He's always so patient with me. He's always asking about the baby; he's always fussing over me and asking me if I'm getting enough rest, and I can't explain how much I love him for that. I just get upset when I think about how it should be Arthur asking me those questions. It is _his_ baby after all.' Shelagh smoothed the back of her palm across her little girl's cheek, Angela sighing as she looked at her.

'Arthur - and everything that he did to you - is in the past now, my darling, and I know it's hard, but I want you to leave him there. All you need to think about now is how you're going to have a beautiful little girl or boy at the end of your pregnancy and how there is a new man in your life who loves you.' Shelagh leaned her forehead against her daughter's. 'Focus on the future, angel.'

'I love you.' Angela whispered as she curled her fingers into her mother's dress.

'I love you too.' Shelagh reassured her before snugging her closer once again.

There was just _so_ much love in the Turner household.

* * *

'What on earth are you doing calling at this hour?' Angela whispered down the telephone with a smile at half-past eleven that evening, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders as she drew her dressing gown further around her petite frame in order to keep out the chill. 'Are you mad?'

'What on earth are you still doing _up_ at this hour?' Walter retorted, his tone teasing.

'If you must know, I came downstairs for a glass of water.' She told him. 'You're lucky I did too; if my Dad had been the one to answer the phone then he probably would have flipped. Mum's been finding it hard enough to sleep as it is because of her cold, without you telephoning at this hour.'

'I'm sorry.' She could tell by the sound of his voice that there was a sheepish smile upon his lips. 'I just wanted to talk to you. I guess I'm still a little in shock from our conversation this morning.'

'I know how you feel.' She admitted. 'I've been laying awake all night thinking about it.'

'You don't regret what you said, do you?' He asked.

She smiled to herself. 'Not one bit. I can't explain how happy you make me, Walter, and if I could commit to a relationship with you right this minute then I would. You and I just need to try and be patient for a while - at least until I have a couple of things prepared for the baby. You can tell me if you get tired of waiting, though. I would understand, I mean that.' She heard his soft scoff.

'I would wait years for you if I had to. You are the most incredible girl I have ever met and I can't tell you how proud I am of you for how strong you are. Ange, you are the only girl that I want to have for my suitor. I'm not going to fall in love with anyone else, I swear. I want _you.'_ He told her.

'If I could kiss you right now then I would.' She admitted as her eyes stung with tears.

'And I'd kiss you right back.' She felt her heart flutter at his words. 'It's almost midnight. I think you should go to bed and try and get some sleep.' She rolled her eyes with a giggle at his fussing.

'I love you, Walter.' She told him.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He replied. 'Goodnight.'

'Night.' She returned the receiver to its holder then before making her way over to the staircase and ascending them, her heart skipping a beat as she started when she saw her Dad standing on the landing. 'Daddy, you scared me.' She giggled, smiling when she saw the smile on his face.

Patrick opened his arms to her as he chuckled, a tired sigh leaving her when she entered them before she rested her head on his chest and felt him stroke her hair. 'You heard, didn't you?' She inquired as she could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest, Patrick kissing her head with a nod.

'I did.' He admitted.

'Do you think I'm rushing into this?' She tilted her head back on his chest to meet his warm gaze.

'No, princess.' He reassured her. 'I think you're going at it in such a mature way.'

She smiled lovingly up at him. 'You do?'

'Yes. You're putting your mental health and your baby first, which is something that I commend you for. I like Walter and I think that he's a good boy who's going to treat you right when you do start dating, but I'm glad that even though you trust him you're still being cautious.' He told her.

'I just - I can't go through what Arthur put me through a second time.' She shuddered. 'I wouldn't be able to cope and I don't want to think about the state that I would be in, Daddy, I really don't.'

'It's not going to happen again, darling, I promise you.' He soothed. 'You need to go and get some sleep. Do you want me to come and lie with you until you're asleep?' He saw her eyes light up at his words and was immediately sent back to her toddler days - the days when the joy would be evident in her hazel eyes when she remembered that it was his turn to read her a bedtime story.

The days that had gone by much too fast.

It wasn't long before the two of them were laying together in silence on her bed, his head laying on her pillow as her head rested on his chest and her arm was draped over his stomach. 'Do you think I'm going to make a good Mum, Daddy?' She asked, the tiredness she felt clear in her voice.

'I think you're going to make an incredible Mum.' He whispered after kissing her on the hairline.

'But I don't have the first idea of how to be a Mum.' She reminded him.

'Think about it this way.' He told her as he ran his hand up and down her side. 'When your Mum and I got married she wasn't just becoming my wife; she was becoming a stepmother to TImothy too. She found it stressful in the beginning and she found certain things difficult, but she picked things up along the way and became one of the best mothers in Poplar.' Angela hummed quietly.

'She's amazing.' She said. 'I couldn't ask for a better Mum.'

'That is exactly what your son or daughter is going to say about you when it gets older, darling, because you're going to learn new things over the years and your mother and I are going to help you with everything.' Angela pressed her lips to his cheek before settling in his arms once more.

'I couldn't ask for a better Daddy either.' She told him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He nuzzled her hairline with his lips while stroking her blonde hair. 'Now, I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep.' He felt her nod against his neck while she yawned gently.

'Goodnight, Daddy.' She smiled.

'Goodnight, princess.' He held her tighter. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! I'm afraid things aren't going to stay very fluffy and happy for long, but as I've said before this fic will have a happy ending. That *should* make the sad parts a little easier to get through...right? Nevertheless, I hope you keep coming back for more! Until next time, chums! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy! x**

* * *

The feeling of Walter's fingers running through her hair was what brought Angela out of her light slumber as the two of them were laying on the settee together a few days later, a quiet sigh escaping her as her head was resting on his chest and she was laying in the small space between him and the back of the settee. Tilting her head back on his chest she looked up at him before offering him a tired smile, her heart racing when he gave her hairline a long kiss.

Ever since her Dad had diagnosed her with depression she had had both her good days and her bad days, and this was - without a doubt - one of her bad days. It had taken her over an hour to find the strength to get out of bed that morning and as soon as she had entered the sitting room she had collapsed onto the settee and pulled a blanket over herself. One of the things that she despised the most about her depression was how exhausted she always was.

She had felt so down all morning and hadn't been able to stand the silence once her mother had left to go to clinic and so she had decided to give Walter a call. It hadn't taken him long to arrive at the house after she had asked him to come over and once she had invited him in the two of them had lay on the settee to watch a movie. It was hard for her to describe how nice it felt to be held in his arms. 'Hello, gorgeous.' He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

'Hello.' She murmured while snuggling further beneath the blanket that covered them both.

'Are you feeling a little better now that you've had some rest?' He ran his hand up and down her spine through her pyjama top, his heart swelling with the love that he possessed for her as she curled her fingers into his shirt and nodded. 'I love you so much, Angela.' He told her.

'I love you too.' She reassured him as she turned onto her front against his chest and let him brush her lips with his own, her eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her curls with his hand. 'What?' She giggled when she opened her eyes once again and caught him smiling, his eyes holding nothing but complete love for her.

'I'm just thinking about how blessed I am.' He revealed. 'I know that we can't make anything official at the moment; I know that I can't call you my girlfriend, but just knowing that I'll be able to do that at some point makes me happier than I can explain.' He brushed a lock of her blonde hair back beneath her ear when she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

'Me too.' She breathed once they had parted.

She lay down beside him again after giving him a final kiss, her head coming to settle on his shoulder before she draped her arm over his stomach. 'This little one has been wriggling so much in there today.' She laughed a short time later when she felt her child move around in her womb, her hand coming to rest on her belly before she drew gentle little circles onto it. 'Do you want to have a feel?' She asked when she glanced up at Walter with a delicate smile.

'Alright.' He nodded before allowing her to take his free hand in her own, his heart racing as she rested it on the swell of her stomach under the blanket and he was able to feel her baby moving around inside of her. 'Wow.' He breathed with a soft smile as he gazed into her eyes.

'I love feeling her move.' She told him. 'Well, when she's not doing it at three in the morning. I've been reading some of Mum's books and I've found out that she can hear me now, so I've been talking and singing to her a lot. I want her to know my voice as soon as she's born.' She felt Walter kiss her on the temple before he covered her hand with his own on her stomach.

'You are going to be an incredible Mum.' He told her.

She sighed with a small smile. 'Everyone keeps telling me that, but I'm still a little skeptical. When I told Arthur that I was pregnant he told me that I'm not mature enough to be a Mum and that I wouldn't be able to give my baby the right care. I know that he was just telling me that to get to me, but now I wonder…what if he was right? What if I can't do it?' Walter was able to hear the emotion in her voice and it made his heart ache for her. 'I'm scared, Walter.'

When she looked up at him he traced her jaw with his fingertips as he could see tears in her eyes, a sigh escaping him as he snugged her closer to him. 'Don't listen to what Arthur says, Ange, listen to what I say. I know that you are going to make an amazing mother and I know that you are going to love your baby more than anything.' She nodded tearfully. 'All mothers struggle to take care of their baby at one point, but that doesn't mean they're a bad mother.'

'I suppose you're right.' She said.

'You have so much support, darling.' He caressed her side. 'You have your parents, you have your brothers, you have me and you've got the Sisters and the nurses at Nonnatus. I want to help you as much as I can to look after this little one. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you once we've started a relationship,' Angela smiled as a blush rose in her cheeks, 'and so I want this baby and I to have a bond while it grows up. I want to be able to protect you both.'

Angela cradled his cheek in her hand as she gazed into his eyes and brushed the pad of her thumb against his skin. 'I don't have the first idea about what I did to deserve you,' She kept her voice soft as she grazed the tip of his nose with hers, 'but what I do know is that I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to. I never want to lose you, Walter.' She snuggled into him.

'You're never going to lose me.' He pressed several kisses to her forehead. 'I promise you.'

It was the strongest promise he had ever made.

* * *

'Did you enjoy your afternoon with Walter?' Angela heard her Mum inquire when the two of them were stood in the kitchen while they made dinner that evening, her brow furrowing a little when she glanced up from the carrot that she was cutting up and met her Mum's gaze.

'How do you know that Walter was here?' She replied with a smile.

'Because you have that look on your face.' Shelagh told her before Angela looked at her in a way that told her that she wanted her to elaborate, a small smile appearing on her own lips. 'Whenever you and Walter have spent some time together you've always got the same smile on your face and your eyes sparkle. Another reason that I know that Walter was here is due to the fact that I came home for my handbag when you were asleep.' They laughed together.

'He makes me so happy, Mum.' Angela admitted. 'I'm so in love with him and I know it hasn't been long since I left Arthur, but I - I think that he might be the one.' She entered Shelagh's embrace when she opened her arms to her, a smile of pure happiness appearing on her lips as she rested her head on her shoulder and wound her arms around her waist with a giggle.

'As long as you're happy, my love, your Dad and I are happy too.' Shelagh told her before she pressed her lips to the top of her head. The two of them stood together in silence for a few minutes before the silence was broken by a loud and desperate knocking on the front door. 'What on earth?' Shelagh's brow furrowed as she and Angela looked over at their front door.

'I'll go.' Angela reassured her before slipping from her embrace.

She then walked over to the front door before taking the key from the shelf and unlocking the door, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as she opened it to reveal Carol who was trembling and dishevelled with tear stains on her cheeks. 'I'm sorry,' Carol choked out as tears caught in her throat, 'I know you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but I just didn't know who else to go to.' Angela stood in shock for a moment as she watched Carol wipe her tears.

'Come in.' She told her as she stepped to one side so that Carol could enter the house. Once she had closed and locked the front door she turned to face her dishevelled friend and that was when she saw her blackening right eye. 'What happened?' The concern was clear in her voice as she reached out to stroke her fingers against the bruise, Carol wincing in response.

'I should have listened to you.' She sniffed. 'I'm so -'

'Goodness me!' Before she could continue Shelagh spoke over her as she walked over to the two of them, Angela and Carol turning their heads in her direction before she placed a hand on Carol's arm. 'What on earth happened?' She asked, her voice soft and quiet as she spoke.

'I - I was at Arthur's.' Carol admitted. 'I said something that made him annoyed and - and he lashed out at me and threw me out. I was going to go home but then I realised that if I went back looking like this then Mum would freak out and Dad would go mental and I didn't want to cause a fuss. I apologise for imposing, I just didn't know what else to do.' Shelagh offered her a tender smile as she shook her head, Carol sighing as Angela's mother stroked her hair.

'Don't apologise, sweetheart.' Shelagh told her. 'You're always welcome here, you know that. We need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold. Angela, do you have a spare set of pyjamas that Carol can borrow?' Angela nodded with a smile. 'Why don't you go upstairs with Angela and get changed? I'll telephone your mother and explain everything to her and then I'll find you some ice for that eye.' Carol offered her a gentle smile of gratitude.

'Thank you, Mrs. Turner.' She said before following Angela up the staircase.

Once she had heard Angela's bedroom door close she walked over to the telephone before picking up the receiver and dialling Carol's mother's telephone number. 'Hello, Mrs. Powell, it's Shelagh Turner, Angela's mother.' She said once Carol's mother had answered the phone. 'Carol has just shown up at my house and - and well...I'm afraid I have to tell you something.'

* * *

'We were cuddling on the settee at first.' Carol admitted when she was sat on Angela's bed a short time later, her friend sitting beside her as she nodded. 'Then he started kissing me. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then he suggested that we took things further. When I said 'no' he got mad and we had a big fight. That was when he lashed out and threw me out.'

Angela shifted closer to her on the bed when she saw a single tear dance down her cheek, a sigh escaping her as she covered Carol's hands with her own as they rested in her lap. 'You are not to blame for this.' She whispered as she brushed her thumb against the warm skin at the back of her palm, Carol meeting her gaze as her lower lip quivered. 'I swear that to you.'

'But I must have done something to-'

'No, Carol, no you didn't.' Angela shook her head as she gave her friend's hands a reassuring squeeze. 'Arthur thinks that it's acceptable for him to have full control over anyone that he dates. He thinks that he can do whatever he pleases and that the girl he's with won't say 'no' to him because she's too scared. That's what he did to me when I was with him and what he was doing to you earlier. He hates being told no, that's why he flew off the handle with you.'

'I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you.' Carol whispered. 'You're my best friend, Angela, and I shouldn't have let Arthur come between us. If I had listened to you and if I had ended things with him then tonight never would have happened.' Angela tucked a lock of brown hair back behind her friend's ear before hugging her, Carol smiling against her shoulder as she did so.

'I should be the one apologising.' Angela admitted. 'I should never have spoken to you in the way that I did and I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I just didn't want to see Arthur hurt you like he hurt me, Carol. I know that he hurt you tonight and I hate him more than I ever have before for that, but I'm so relieved that he didn't take advantage of you.' She drew back from her in order to meet her gaze. 'You were so brave by telling him 'no'.' She smiled at her.

The two of them turned to look at Angela's bedroom door when there was a quiet knock on it, smiles appearing on their lips as Shelagh entered the room with some ice that had been wrapped in a cloth along with a tray with two mugs of tea on it. 'I called your Mum,' Shelagh told Carol as she set the tray down on Angela's bedside table, 'and after I told her what had happened we both decided that it would be wise for you to spend the evening here with us.'

Carol nodded in response as she accepted the makeshift ice-pack from her friend's mother. 'Thank you, Mrs, Turner,' She gave her a smile after holding the ice-pack to her bruised eye.

'How are you feeling now?' The elder woman asked.

'I'm still a little shaken up but I'm warmer now.' She told her.

'You might feel a little better once you've eaten something and you've slept.' Shelagh said as she sat down beside her. 'Dinner won't be much longer now and I expect that Patrick will be on his way home from the surgery soon, so we can eat when he gets back.' Angela and Carol nodded with smiles before Shelagh got up from the bed. 'Let me know if you need anything.'

'We will.' Angela reassured her before she watched her mother leave the room. She released a gentle giggle when she ran her hand across the swell of her stomach and felt her unborn child kick against her palm, she and Carol exchanging a light smile when their gazes locked. 'Do you want to feel it kick?' She asked as her child continued to kick, Carol nodding slowly.

She then took her hand in her own before placing it on her stomach, Carol letting out a soft giggle as she could feel the little kicks. 'I can't believe you're going to be a Mum.' She said as she glanced up at Angela, removing her hand from her stomach. 'You're going to do so well.'

'I hope so.' Angela admitted with a smile. 'There's something I want to ask you.'

'You can ask me anything.' Carol reassured her.

'Do you remember when we were about fifteen and we used to talk about what it would be like when we became Mums?' Angela raised her brow at her before Carol nodded. 'I can still remember how I said that I would want you to be the Godmother of mine.' The two of them giggled together for a time before Angela shuffled closer to her on the bed. 'I still do, Carol.'

The excitement and happiness that Carol felt was evident due to the way that a large smile spread across her lips and her eyes lit up, Angela giggling as her friend embraced her with a squeal. 'Do you mean it? You really want me to be your baby's Godmother?' Carol asked her.

'I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.' Angela smiled. 'You're my best friend, Carol, there is no one else I would rather have as Godmother to this little one.' Tears sparkled in Carol's dark eyes.

'I won't let you down, I promise.' She sniffed, allowing Angela to embrace her again. 'Are you scared that it's going to be hard for you to raise the baby without Arthur helping you?' She asked once their embrace had broken and the two of them both sipped at their mugs of tea.

Angela sighed with a smile. 'I'm going to tell you something, but I don't want you getting too excited or telling anyone because nothing is official yet.' She told her, Carol humming as she cocked her head to one side. 'Do you remember Walter Campbell? The boy who joined our class when we were ten but moved to the West End two years ago?' She asked with a smirk.

'Mhm.' Carol nodded.

'He's back.' She revealed. 'And - and we're starting to ease our way into a relationship.'

'Well, it makes sense.' Carol giggled. 'I mean, he's always had a thing for you.'

'What?' Angela laughed.

'From the day he moved to our school he was besotted with you.' Carol told her. 'Everyone could see it except from you, I swear. We all saw how he would follow you around whenever it was break time and how he would always sit with you at lunch.' Angela blushed as she gave a soft giggle. 'Is he treating you right?' Carol inquired after a time. 'Is he making you happy?'

'He is.' Angela nodded. 'Very happy; I adore him.'

'That's alright then.' Carol smirked. 'If he hurts you I'll have to kill him, you know that, right?'

'I'd expect nothing less.' Angela laughed. 'You mean the world to me.'

'And you mean the world to me.' Carol reassured her. 'You always have.'

* * *

'How is she now?' Shelagh asked as she and Angela worked to turn the settee into a bed for the evening, Angela sighing as she propped another pillow up against the arm of the settee.

'Sleeping, I think.' She admitted. 'She was almost asleep when I went in to see how she was after I had taken my bath and brushed my teeth.' Shelagh nodded in response as she lay out the floral blanket on the settee and Angela sat down atop it, giving a tired sigh as she did so.

'You are an incredible friend to Carol.' She told her daughter as she sat down next to her on the settee, Angela looking up into her eyes before she smiled. 'Not many people would be so forgiving after their best friend had started dating their ex-suitor.' She stroked her fair hair.

'It turned my stomach to see her like that when I opened the door. I knew - before she had even said anything - that Arthur had done something. I knew that something like this would happen to her and that's what I was trying to warn her about before.' Angela told her gently.

Shelagh tucked a strand of her hair back beneath her ear. 'I know, darling. Seeing you take such good care of Carol tonight has made me so proud of you.' Angela smiled while shifting closer to her mother, her eyes falling closed when she rested her head on her chest and let her wrap her arm around her shoulders. 'You need to lie down and get some rest, precious.'

'I want you to lie with me until I'm asleep.' Angela told her after she had kissed her crown.

'Alright.' Shelagh smiled into her hair.

Angela then shuffled out of her hold before getting beneath the quilt and laying her head on her pillow, Shelagh releasing a sigh of contentment as she lay down beside her and allowed her to snuggle into her side. 'Comfortable?' She asked while stroking her daughter's face as she lay in the space between her and the back of the settee, Angela humming her response.

'I love you, Mummy.' Angela told her as she pressed her face into her neck.

'I love you too.' Shelagh kissed her temple. 'Now get some rest.'

It wasn't long before Angela was snoring into her neck as she had fallen into a deep sleep, a smile on Shelagh's lips as she could feel her grandchild kicking against her side from within her daughter. To say that she was proud of Angela for how well she was coping with all the discomfort that pregnancy brought with it was an understatement. She was such a trooper.

Knowing that it was less than a year - four-and-a-half months to be exact - until she would be able to cradle another beautiful grandchild in her arms made her heart race. Tim and his wife had given she and Patrick a granddaughter to adore for the rest of their lives and they were certain that they were going to love their second grandchild just as much. Turning her head in the direction of her little girl, Shelagh traced the outline of her face with the backs of her fingers. 'Sleep well, my sweet girl.' She whispered before she kissed her brow warmly.

She then got up from the settee without disturbing her daughter before covering her frame further with the quilt and stroking her hair, Angela murmuring in her sleep as she snuggled further beneath the quilt. Once she was satisfied that Angela was comfortable and content and that she would be able to get enough rest she began to walk over to the stairs, a gentle smile on her lips as she began to ascend them. She loved Angela with all her heart and soul.

And nothing was ever going to change that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and I hope that you will all come back for the next chapter! Thanks for reading :-) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I apologise for the long wait between this chapter and the last but - once again - writer's block has been preventing me from uploading sooner. Better late than never though, right? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

A soft smile graced Angela's features as she ran her hand over the swell of her stomach through her pyjama top while lying in bed a few weeks later, her gaze fixed on the proof of her unborn child as she felt it press one of its hands or feet against her palm. 'That was a big stretch.' She giggled. 'Good morning, my darling.' Ever since she had learned that her son or daughter was able to hear her it'd become a habit of hers to tell it "good morning" and "goodnight" whenever she awoke or went to bed.

She couldn't believe she was going to be six months pregnant in just a few days. In three months she was going to be pushing her child into the world and cradling it in her arms for the first time and - even though the thought of being in so much pain for hours petrified her - she was unable to put into words just how excited she was. She couldn't wait to sit and watch it suckle at her breast during its feed; she couldn't wait to have skin-to-skin with it as soon as it was born. Everything was so exciting.

When she heard a knocking on her bedroom door she glanced up from her stomach and a loving sigh escaped her as she watched her Mum open the door and enter the room with a mug of tea. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she brushed her hair out of her face before settling back against the headboard of her bed and allowing her eyes to fall closed when her Mum leaned down to brush her brow with her lips after putting her cup of tea down. 'Good morning, my darling.' Shelagh whispered.

'Morning, Mum.' Angela replied while drawing circles onto her stomach while her mother sat down on the edge of her bed, the two of them exchanging a warm smile when Shelagh ran a hand over her hair. 'I can't believe I'm going to be a Mum in three months.' She breathed. 'It feels so...so surreal.'

Shelagh nodded in response before reaching out to rest her hand on her daughter's swollen stomach. 'I know how you feel, angel girl.' She admitted just seconds before she felt her grandchild deliver a swift kick to her palm, 'When I was coming to the end of my pregnancy with your brother, I couldn't believe it either. Believe me, though, holding your baby for the first time is the most lovely feeling.'

'There are still a few things that I need to go out and get before this little one decides that it wants to make its appearance.' Angela told her. 'I haven't bought pyjamas for it yet and - right now - I've got more girl clothes than I have boy clothes, which isn't going to be too good if I'm wrong and the baby turns out to be a boy.' She and her mother laughed together before she reached for her mug of tea.

'I haven't got anything too important to do this afternoon, so - if you're feeling up to it - we could go and do a bit of shopping later if you would like? We could pop into that cafe that you like and have some tea as well if we're not too worn out when we've finished.' Shelagh saw Angela's eyes glimmer.

The seventeen-year-old nodded in response while smiling before she took a sip of her tea. 'I would love that. I miss being able to do things like that with you as often as we used to, Mum, but I'm just so tired all the time. I feel as though my depression controls my life sometimes and I hate knowing that I can't do things that I used to be able to anymore.' She admitted gently while she looked at her.

'I know it's hard,' Shelagh soothed as she cupped her cheek in her hand beneath the curtain of her hair, 'I struggle with it too, on occasion, but depression can only control our lives if we permit it to.'

' _You_ have depression?' Angela's brow creased.

Shelagh gave a silent nod. 'Believe it or not, your father was the one who diagnosed me with it. I told you, a while ago, that when my Mum died my Dad took his grief out on me and beat me.' She softly brushed her thumb against her daughter's cheek. 'But what I didn't tell you was that he would tell me that I was the one to blame for my mother's death. I know now, of course, that I couldn't have done anything to cause or prevent her passing, but I blamed myself for so long and it made me depressed.'

'How did Daddy find out that you have depression?' Angela asked as tears sparkled in her eyes.

Shelagh shuffled closer to her on top of the covers before taking her hand in her own. 'He saw that I was displaying most of the symptoms, I suppose. When I came to Poplar and started work I was so much happier than I had been in Scotland, but the memories of what my Dad did to me followed me. The thing that told your father that I had depression was my eyes. That's what he told _me_ anyway.'

Angela felt her heart break. 'Why haven't you told me that you have depression until now?'

'Because you have enough to worry about as it is without having to worry about me and my health on top of all of that.' Shelagh replied. 'I know you, sweetheart, I know that now I've told you about my depression you're going to start worrying about me, but I don't want you to. The medication that I am taking and your father's support is helping me to keep my depression under control and I am fine.'

She watched her little girl nod while she gazed down into her tea for a moment. 'Will you promise me something, Mum?' Angela asked when she glanced up and met her gaze again, her voice trembling.

'Anything.' Shelagh told her.

'Promise me that if you ever need to talk about your depression you'll come to me. I don't care what time it is; if you need to talk then I'll listen to you because you do the exact same for me and never complain about it.' Both of them were close to tears when Shelagh shifted closer to Angela again, the softest of smiles forming on her lips when she grazed the tip of her daughter's nose with her own.

'I promise, angel girl,' She whispered before pressing numerous kisses onto her forehead, 'I promise.'

* * *

The two of them giggled together while walking towards the bus stop after leaving the cafe later that afternoon, Shelagh's arm around Angela's middle as she held her close and her daughter's head lay on her shoulder. 'Thank you so much for this afternoon, Mum,' Angela sighed when she looked up at her mother, 'and thank you again for buying those pyjamas for the baby. You really didn't have to.'

Shelagh offered her a smile after turning her head in her direction, her thumb stroking the jut of her hip through her skirt while she tightened her hold of her. 'There's no need for you to thank me. I've loved having you all to myself for the last couple of hours; it's reminded me of when you were young. I can still remember how, whenever I went to the hairdressers, you would keep asking if you could come with me until I agreed. Then, _after_ I had had my hair done, we would go out to a cafe together.'

'I remember that.' Angela admitted as she snuggled into her warmth. 'You always allowed me to have a banana milkshake even though I never managed to finish it because it was so large.' Her eyes fell closed when she felt her mother's lips against her hairline, a sigh escaping her as she sighed happily.

'Just like your father,' Shelagh teased, 'eyes bigger than your stomach.'

The two of them began to laugh again while approaching the bus shelter, but Angela's heart sank at the sight of Arthur when she looked across the street. Even though she was safe with her mother and even though he was on the opposite sidewalk to them, she still felt a wave of nervousness wash over her and leaned further into Shelagh on instinct. 'I thought I'd be over this now; it's been months since we ended things and I have Walter.' She sighed as her mother began running a hand along her back.

'It's going to take time for you to get past what he put you through, angel, but I promise you that you will get there eventually.' Shelagh whispered to her before she nuzzled her nose against her fringe.

As Angela allowed her to lead her over to the bus shelter she put one of her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder again, her brow creasing as she hated the nauseous sensation she was feeling. When she had looked up and made eye contact with Arthur he hadn't glared at her as he usually did. He...he had smiled at her. She had loved his smile in the first few weeks of their relationship but now it made her feel anxious. It made her feel like something was going to happen.

But she didn't have the first clue of what it was.

* * *

'I wish you would tell me what's bothering you, Ange.' Walter sighed when the two of them were sat together on the bench in the garden after dinner that night, her head laying on his chest as he was stroking her hair and they were watching their mothers chat while they sat together on the settee in the house. 'You barely said a word at dinner and it seemed like you were about to burst into tears.'

Angela began to sit up a few seconds later before Walter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes while drawing the back of his free hand down her cheek. 'When Mum and I were out shopping earlier, I...I saw Arthur. Usually, if we see each other, he glares at me or pretends that I'm not there, but...but today he smiled at me and it's made me nervous. I think he's up to something.'

'Like what?' Walter raised his brow while shifting closer to her on the bench.

She lowered her gaze to his shirt before starting to fiddle with his collar. 'I don't know; that's what's troubling me. He's such an unpredictable person and - in my opinion - he's capable of anything. He knows everything about me, Walter, he could use anything to his own advantage if he wants to hurt me.' Her voice broke at that, prompting Walter to draw her into his arms and hold her to his chest.

He felt her rest her chin on his shoulder as he ran his hand over her hair in a comforting fashion, her arms slipping around his waist as she settled against him. 'Everything's going to be alright.' He told her. 'I don't know if Arthur's going to do anything or not, but if he does I want you to call me straight away. I won't have you suffering on your own. Not anymore.' Angela started to draw back from him.

She brought her hands to the side of his neck after looking into his eyes, her thumbs tracing his jaw when his hands found her waist and he leaned his forehead against hers. 'This little one is going to be just as blessed as I am to have you in its life.' She told him, smiling when he placed one hand on the swell of her belly. 'I never want to lose you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I mean that.'

'I know that we're still young, but I already know that I'm going to make you Mrs Campbell one day.' He told her. 'There are hundreds of girls in Poplar, but not a single one of them matches up to you. You are so perfect, Angela, and it would take me years to list everything I love about you.' Her eyes were getting pricked with tears once again, but this time they were tears of happiness, not sadness.

Lacing her arms around his neck, she shuffled even closer to him on the bench before giving his nose an affectionate nudge with hers. 'Kiss me.' She breathed, bringing her fingers to the thin hairs at the nape of his neck before she started to tease them while Walter drew her into his embrace once again.

'Our Mums will see us.' He murmured, one hand finding the small of her back.

'I couldn't care less.' She shook her head. 'Kiss me. Now.'

He was unable to stop himself from chuckling at how adorable she was before he lifted his free hand to the back of her head and cradled it in his palm, Angela giggling when he pressed his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair while their lips shifted over one another's with ease, one of his hands drawing circles into her back while his other hand held her in place. 'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' She reassured him before planting another kiss on his lips. 'So, _so_ much, my darling.'

* * *

She yawned into the palm of her hand while walking down the staircase in the late hours of that same evening, the shrill ringing of the wall-phone causing her to walk faster before it woke everyone else up. After pushing her hair out of her face she took the receiver out of its holder and held it to her ear.

'Hello?' She raised her brow, her voice coated with remnants of slumber.

A few seconds of silence passed before the caller spoke. 'I've changed my mind…'

'Arthur?' Her heart started to pound.

'I...I want to be a part of our baby's life.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the cliffhanger! I'll attempt to get the next chapter up faster than this one, but I don't know how soon it will be because I have mock examinations coming up in the next few weeks. I hope you all stay with this fic though, and thank you for your continued support. Thank you all for reading, please review to let me know what you thought and I'll see you all next time! :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 16! This chapter has a bit of everything: Turnadette fluff, Angela and Walter fluff, Tim being protective, angst, pretty much everything you can think of. I hope you all enjoy :-) x**

* * *

Her heart was racing within her chest when she was sat on the bus the following afternoon, her forehead pressed against the window while she stared absentmindedly out of it and her hands wrung together in her lap. When she and Arthur had been talking on the telephone the previous evening he had asked her to meet her at Rosie's - a tea room in town - so that they could talk about him wanting to be a part of their unborn child's life and so she had told her parents that she was going to see Carol, knowing that they wouldn't have let her go if they knew her plan.

As she sat on the bus now, however, she wished that she had told her parents - or at least one of her brothers - that she was going to be meeting up with Arthur. At least she would've had some support if she'd brought someone with her. She had recalled how Walter had told her to promise him that she would telephone him if Arthur tried to get in contact with her, but had decided that she wouldn't call him until she was positive there was something to worry about.

It was a few minutes later when her bus stopped at the bus stop just up the road from Rosie's and she got out of her seat, the bus driver giving her a nod when she thanked him while she stepped off of the bus. As the bus began to drive off again she began to walk towards Rosie's, her heart still racing against her chest when she stopped outside the tea room and looked in through the window. Arthur was sat alone at one of the tables near the back of the little shop.

She allowed her eyes to fall closed for a moment as she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, a sigh escaping her when she reached for the door handle and pushed the door open before stepping inside. A waitress offered her a smile as she walked past with her hands full, Angela reciprocating it before she began to walk over to where Arthur was sitting. 'Before I left I told Mum and Dad that I would be two hours at the most, so make this fast.'

Once he had nodded she lowered herself down into the seat opposite him before leaning back against the booth. 'It's simple; I want to be involved in our child's life.' Arthur explained to her.

'But why now?' Her brow furrowed as she looked at him and rubbed her stomach beneath the table. 'For the last six months, you've been telling me that you don't want a thing to do with me or our baby. You haven't bought a single thing for it, you haven't accompanied me to a single appointment and you haven't telephoned once to check if we're both alright.' She hissed at him.

Arthur looked down at his lap for a moment. 'I suppose I was scared.'

'Scared?' She almost laughed. 'Don't you dare give me that.'

She heard him sigh before he lifted his gaze to hers. 'When I told you that I wanted nothing to do with either of you it was because I felt as though I wasn't ready to be a father. Now that I've thought about it, I've realised that - over time - I could learn how to become a good one.' The two of them sat in silence for a few moments whilst they looked at one another, Angela freezing when she felt him trail his foot along her calve through her dress beneath the table.

'Stop it.' She growled.

'I want us to start again.' He told her. 'Me, you and the baby could be a real family when it's born if you would just give me another chance.' Angela felt her stomach twist at his words.

 _'Give you another chance?'_ She whispered, not quite believing that he had the audacity to say such a thing to her. 'You honestly think that - after everything you did to me - I would even _consider_ giving you another chance? You made me lie to my parents and brothers for months, Arthur. You made me feel as though I was worthless when we were together; as though you were my superior and it was wrong of me to say how I truly felt and I will _never_ forgive you for that.'

When he reached out to stroke her cheek she shied back from him. 'Don't touch me.' She spat.

'I am so sorry for the way I treated you, Angela, and I promise you that if you ever do find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance I'll never -'

'I'm not available anymore.' She cut him off mid-sentence. 'I'm...I'm seeing someone. I have a boyfriend.'

When she looked into his eyes again he saw the expression on his face turn to slight annoyance. 'That didn't take you long, did it?' He scoffed. 'The second we break up you find someone else.'

'It wasn't like that.' She retorted. 'When I ended things with you I was a mess. There were days when I didn't have the energy to get out of bed or even bring a _spoon_ to my mouth. I was so depressed. Then, an old friend - who, if you must know, I shared my first kiss with when I was fifteen - moved back here and things moved from there.' She watched Arthur glare at her. 'I was a shell of myself on the evening he came back, Arthur, and that was all because of you.'

Arthur sat in silence for a time. 'So _he's_ going to be involved in our child's life, but you're still trying to figure out if you want me to be.' His voice was low and it made Angela so anxious.

' _He_ doesn't hurt me.' She told him. 'He doesn't want to know where I am and what I'm doing at every moment of the day; he doesn't shout at me when I tell him that I need him to take me home or that I can't spend an afternoon with him because I'm ill. He loves me and sees me as a person, Arthur, not something he can control.' He could see the rage in her eyes. 'If I felt as though I could trust you with our baby things might be different, but I...I just don't feel I can.'

'Ange…' He said.

She looked down at her lap for a moment so that she didn't have to look into his eyes. 'I can't help but think that the only reason you want to be a part of our child's life is because you want to get closer to me. I don't think you said that because you want to be a Dad, I think you said that because you want us to be together again. I want you to look at me and tell me I'm wrong.'

Arthur opened his mouth to speak a few times but couldn't find the words. 'I knew it.' She felt tears prick at her eyes as she shook her head at him, her anger starting to flare up inside of her again as she grabbed her bag and slipped out of the booth. Once she was standing she turned her back on Arthur and all but stormed out of the tea room, a sharp gasp leaving her when she felt her wrist get seized before she was pressed against the wall and a pair of lips found hers.

She placed her hands on Arthur's chest and pushed with all her might in an attempt to get him off of her, but he was far too strong for her. His hands were resting either side of her on the wall as he kissed her, her brow creased as she continued to try and create some space between them. A few seconds later though, she felt him being torn off of her before he was pushed up against the wall. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that it was Tim who had come to her rescue, her breathing ragged while she sobbed softly and leaned against the wall.

'If I see you with your hands on my little sister again,' Tim hissed as he held Arthur against the wall by his shirt, his eyes burning with rage, 'I swear I'll make you regret it, do you get that?'

Arthur glared at him before placing his hands on his shoulders, shoving him off and turning his head in Angela's direction to give her a dirty look. He then readjusted his shirt before turning on his heel and storming off up the road, Angela allowing herself to fully break down when Tim wrapped her in his arms and held her to his chest. 'Shh...I've got you now.' He comforted her.

'He wouldn't stop, Tim.' She sobbed into his jacket while he stroked her hair. 'I tried so hard to push him off, but he was too strong for me!' Tim shushed her before pressing his lips against her crown, Angela sliding her arms around his waist while she cuddled up to him for comfort.

She cried into his chest for a few minutes while she clung to him, the feeling of him kissing and nuzzling her hair settling her more than he knew. Once her tears had stopped falling she drew back from him, her arms remaining around his middle, and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. 'What were you doing with him anyway?' He asked, his voice soft while he stroked her cheek.

'He telephoned me last night.' She sniffed. 'He told me that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life and that he wanted me to meet him here so that we could talk about it. I found out that he only told me that because he wanted to get close to me again and he thought that - if we spent enough time together - I would want to get back together with him.' Tim gave a scoff in reply.

'He really thought that would happen? After he put you through hell for months?' He inquired.

'That's what I said.' She nodded. 'He's deluded.'

Tim ran his hands up and down the outside of her arms as he could feel her shaking. 'And _you,'_ He pressed his lips to her forehead, 'are shaken up. My car's parked around the corner; let me drive you home and tell Mum and Dad what's happened. I am _not_ letting you get the bus back.'

'You're the best big brother ever.' She rose up onto her toes to peck his cheek. 'I love you, Tim.'

'I love you too.' He released her from his hold before shrugging out of his jacket and draping it around her shoulders, the two of them sharing a smile when he put his arm around her waist and began to lead her to his car. 'I never want you to meet up with Arthur again, is that clear?'

'You sound like Dad.' She teased when they reached his car and he opened the door for her.

'I mean it, Angela.' He told her, his tone turning serious. 'I don't want you getting hurt by him.'

She removed his jacket from around her shoulders. 'I know. I promise I won't see him again.'

'That's what I like to hear.' He brushed her hair out of her face. 'Now let's get you back home.'

* * *

After closing the front door behind Tim after he had brought Angela home and explained to him and Shelagh what had happened, Patrick made his way over to the sitting area where Shelagh and Angela were sat together on the settee before lowering himself down onto the table in front of them. Angela lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder a few seconds later before looking at him, a sigh escaping her when she saw the disappointment and concern that was in his eyes.

'Do you have any idea of how irresponsible that was?' Was the first thing he asked her. 'What would you have done if Tim hadn't had been there? Your Mum and I wouldn't have been able to do anything because you lied to us about where you were going, so what would you have done if no-one had been there to get Arthur off of you?' There were tears brimming in Angela's eyes.

'I don't know.' She admitted. 'I suppose there's nothing I could have done.'

Patrick looked at her for a moment. 'Anything could have happened to you this afternoon and no-one would have known about it. When you chose to go and meet up with Arthur without me or your Mum knowing about it, you didn't just put yourself in danger - you endangered your baby as well.' Angela gave a slow nod in response. 'What did you go and see him for anyway?'

'He...he telephoned me last night and told me that he wanted to be involved in the baby's life.' She told him as she felt her Mum running her hand along her back through her dress, his heart sinking at her revelation before he and Shelagh shared a glance. 'He sounded so sincere on the phone; I thought that he meant it which is why I agreed to meet up with him so we could talk about it, but he _didn't_ mean it. He was planning on using the baby as a way to get to me.'

Shelagh shifted closer to her before sliding an arm around her. 'What do you mean?' She asked.

'He wants me to give him another chance and to be his girlfriend again. He began stroking my leg when we were sat together and he told me that if I forgave him for everything and gave him another chance then he would treat me better than he did last time. He told me that - if I agreed to start courting him again - we would be a proper family when the baby gets here.'

When a tear danced over the curve of her cheek, Patrick felt his initial frustration towards her melt away and moved to sit beside her on the settee. She shifted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder, allowing him to comb his fingers through her hair and kiss the top of her head. 'What did you say to him when he asked you to give him another chance?' He inquired.

'I told him that I wouldn't even consider it and then when he asked me again I...I told him that I have a boyfriend. I thought that it would make him back off a little, but the thought of Walter being a part of the baby's life instead of him only made him angrier.' She reached up to wipe a tear off of her cheek. 'Walter's more of a father to my baby than Arthur could ever hope to be.'

Patrick and Shelagh couldn't argue with that.

'You should have told one of us, my darling.' Shelagh sighed when she tucked one of Angela's curls back behind her ear. 'We wouldn't have stopped you from going to see Arthur, but we would have gone with you to keep you from having to go through all of that.' Angela nodded.

'I'm sorry that I let you both down.' She told them, her voice coated with tears.

Patrick eased her out of his embrace before cupping her cheek in his hand and brushing his lips against her temple. 'You haven't let us down.' He reassured her. 'We're just glad you're okay.'

Angela turned her head towards her mother when she felt her take one of her hands in hers, a smile forming on her lips when her Mum caressed her face. 'We love you.' Shelagh admitted.

'I love you both too.' She reassured them. 'So much.'

The three of them fell into a comfortable silence for a time before Angela spoke up again. 'Can I call Walter and ask him to come over? I should tell him about what's happened and I think it would be better to do it face-to-face rather than over the phone.' Patrick and Shelagh nodded.

'I don't see why not.' Her mother told her.

She offered them both a loving smile before leaving the settee and walking over to the phone on the wall, a nervous sigh escaping her as she picked up the receiver and started to call Walter.

* * *

'Why the _hell_ didn't you telephone me and ask me to come with you?' Walter snapped when the two of them were stood together in the back garden, Angela watching him pace back and forth as her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her hands were clasped in front of her. 'Do you have any idea of the danger you put yourself and the baby in?' He turned in her direction.

'Of course, I do.' She retorted. 'I've already had this lecture from my dad; I don't need it off of you as well!' She watched Walter approach her as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach.

'What did you expect?' He raised his brow 'That I would remain calm after finding out that your abusive ex-boyfriend forced himself on you?' When he saw her lower lip begin to tremble and her eyes fill with tears as she lowered her gaze to his chest he knew that he had to calm himself down a little. 'I just can't believe you took such a risk, Ange…' He shook his head at her.

Angela swallowed the tears that were clawing their way up her throat before lifting her gaze to his again. 'Do...do you still love me?' She asked, an errant strand of hair falling into her face and causing her to look so much more perfect to him. 'You still want to be with me, don't you?'

He held her gaze as he took a step closer to her, her lips curling up into a smile when he lifted one hand to her face so that he could ease her hair back beneath her ear. 'What do you think?' Walter traced the sharpness of her jawline with his fingers before stroking her lower lip with his thumb, his gaze leaving hers and falling on her lips before he slipped his arms around her. 'Come here.' He told her whilst lowering his head to hers, Angela sighing when their lips met.

The kiss was slow and soft and over before either of them knew it, but before Walter was able to pull back she lay her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers again. The kiss that followed was warm and tender and he could feel her breath beating against his face with each kiss that she left on his lips. He was somewhat startled when he felt her stroke his lower lip with her tongue, but parted his lips nevertheless and allowed her to deepen the kiss.

She moved the hand that was resting on the back of his neck to his hair as her tongue began to dance with his, her fingers curling into the dark strands as she could feel him massaging the small of her back through her dress. 'Is this okay?' She asked between slowly passionate kisses.

'More than okay.' He reassured her before drawing her closer to his chest, his heart swelling with love for her when she brought her free hand up to rest over his heart through his jacket. The two of them dragged out their passionate kiss for a few minutes before Angela began to draw back from him, her fingers leaving his hair as she pecked at his lips a number of times.

'You've never been kissed like that before, have you?' She giggled.

He shook his head in response with a chuckle, too breathless to form a response.

'What did you think?' She raised her brow while running the back of her hand across his cheek.

'Wow…' He breathed.

Angela blushed before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest with a smile. 'You took a massive risk today, you know.' He sighed before kissing her crown warmly.

'I know I did.' She replied. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise.' He shook his head. 'I just never want you to do something like that again.'

She tilted her head back on his chest to look up into his eyes. 'I won't.'

The two of them shared a chaste kiss before she pulled back from his chest and took his hand. 'When I was talking to Arthur today, I...I told him that you were my boyfriend so that he would back off.' She could feel her heart racing as she ran her thumb across his knuckles. 'I know we said that we would wait a while before making our relationship public, but there was something so amazing about calling you my boyfriend earlier and I realised that I...I don't want to wait.'

'Ange, are you saying…' The hope was evident in his eyes.

She nodded in response while chewing her lower lip. 'I want you to ask my Dad. Today. _Now.'_

'There's no rush, you know.' He told her. 'I would never rush you into anything.'

'I know.' She smiled. 'But I don't want to go another second without being your girlfriend.'

He slipped his hand out of hers before cupping her face, the two of them brushing the tips of their noses against one another's before he kissed her on the forehead. 'You're sure that you're ready for this?' He asked when he took her hand once again and laced their fingers together.

'I've never been more ready for anything.' She swore to him.

And, with that, she began to lead him inside the house.

* * *

It was later that evening when Patrick and Shelagh were stood together in the kitchen while she washed the dishes from dinner and he dried and put them away, their radio playing on a low volume while they worked and he glanced over at the settee every now and again to see Angela curled up in Walter's lap while the two of them watched another episode of _The Pink Panther._

He knew that Walter genuinely loved her and felt the need to protect her and he knew that he had made the right choice by allowing him to court her, but - of course - he still worried about her. The chances of it happening were slim, he knew that, but if Walter ended up breaking his daughter's heart then he was unsure of whether or not Angela would ever trust another boy with it again. He prayed - with all his heart - that things worked out for both her and Walter.

'We have a very happy girl on our hands.' Shelagh said with a smile when she turned to look over at Angela after handing her husband the final plate once she had washed it, happiness in her eyes as she watched her daughter kiss Walter's cheek before snuggling against his chest. 'She deserves it after everything she's been through over the last couple of months.' She sighed.

Patrick hummed in agreement before he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close, his lips finding the side of her head when she let it be cushioned by his shoulder. 'Did I make _you_ that happy when we were first engaged?' He asked while running his hand along the curve of her side through her blouse, her eyes sparkling when she gazed into his own with a smile.

'You know you did.' She brought her hand up to settle on his chest. 'And over the years you've continued to make me happier and happier. You've given me so much - things I never knew I wanted until I left the order - and I am never going to stop being grateful to you for all of it.'

'I love you, Mrs Turner.' He ran his fingers through her hair.

'I love you too, doctor.' She teased before rising up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

Once they had parted from their kiss she snuggled against him and laced her arms around his middle, a smile on both of their faces when they looked over at Angela again and could see that she was at peace in Walter's embrace. 'She's going to be just fine, Patrick.' Shelagh whispered.

'You know what?' He raised his brow. 'For the first time, I actually feel as though she will be.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and that you'll leave me a review to let me know what you thought! :-) See you all in the next chapter! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you all for coming back to read this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Angela's lips curled up into a smile when she felt her hair being brushed away from the side of her neck as she was stood in the kitchen while making a cup of tea a few days later, her eyes drifting closed when a pair of hands came to settle on her waist and a pair of lips found her neck. 'Walter…' She sighed as he placed a kiss there and she leaned against him, her head laying on his shoulder.

'Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?' He spoke against her skin while trailing his kisses down her neck, moving his hands from her waist to the large bump on her front before he took a step closer to her and pressed himself up against her back. She shivered in his hold when he kissed behind her ear, a giggle escaping her when he whispered gentle words of love into the shell of it,

She allowed him to hold her close and kiss her face and neck while she continued to prepare their drinks but slipped from his arms when the kettle began to whistle on the stove. As she walked over to the stove, however, the wall-phone began to ring and she turned her head in its direction. 'Can you get the kettle for me while I answer the phone?' She asked Walter, receiving a nod in response.

As he set about removing the kettle from the stove she picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, her heart immediately sinking when she heard the voice on the other end. 'I won't stop, you know.' She set the phone down as soon as Arthur had spoken, her gaze falling to her shoes while she stood in silence for a few seconds. That was the sixth time he had telephoned her over the last two days.

Sometimes, when he rang, he would beg her to reconsider her decision and leave Walter and return to him. Other times, he would beg her to let him see their child when it was born because he was the father and it was his right. He was hounding her; telephoning her over and over again in the day and it wasn't helping her depression or anxiety in the slightest. 'Ange?' Walter's voice startled her.

She turned to face him and offered him a smile when she saw the concerned expression on his face, but she knew that he could tell there was something wrong. When he started to approach her she lowered her gaze to the floor but looked up into his eyes when he rested his hands on her shoulders and began to stroke her arms. 'Who was that?' He inquired as he could see the worry in her eyes.

Deep down, she wanted to lie and tell him that someone had just gotten the wrong number, but she knew that lying to him would make things worse and so she sighed and took a step closer to him before wrapping her arms around his middle. 'It was Arthur.' She told him. 'He's telephoned me six times since yesterday morning and he...he asks me for the same two things each time he phones.'

'Which are?' He ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

'He wants me to end things with you and reconcile with him so that I can go back to being his little _plaything_ again, which I will never agree to as long as there's breath in my body,' She brought her hand up to push his hair away from his forehead, 'and he wants me to grant him permission to be a part of the baby's life once it's arrived. I don't him anywhere near it, Walter.' She said with a sniff.

Walter shushed her while running his free hand over her hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead, Angela's eyes closing as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. 'This is _your_ baby.' He allowed his lips to graze her skin as he spoke to her, 'and so you're the one who gets to decide who can be a part of its life and who can't. If you don't want Arthur to be a part of its life, he has no say in that.'

'But he's the baby's father.' She reminded him. 'It's his right, isn't it?'

He shook his head. 'He lost the right to be known as the baby's father when he abandoned you both.'

'I know you're going to love the baby when it's here.' She smiled. 'I know you're going to help me.'

Walter ran the back of his hand down her cheek before leaning in to kiss her lips and wrap his arms around her. 'I promise you this.' He held her as close as the swell of her belly would permit. 'One day I am going to make you my wife and take you wherever you please on our honeymoon. After we return we will find a home of our own and then…' He held her tighter, 'we could start...well, um…'

'Trying for a _baby_ of our own?' She blushed whilst unwinding her arms from around his middle, the love that he possessed for her deepening as she laced her arms around his neck while sucking on her bottom lip. 'I quite like the thought of that…' The two of them shared a smile before she removed one arm from around his neck and held his cheek in the palm of her hand. 'My world.' She sighed.

'My everything.' He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She brushed her thumb back and forth across his cheek a few times before he captured her lips with his in a slow kiss, her eyes falling closed as she both of her hands to his neck and cupped the sides of it while his lips moved over her own. When their kiss reached a natural conclusion they looked at each other in silence for a moment before Walter took Angela's hand and led her over to the settee.

After lowering himself down onto it he allowed her to lower herself into his lap and settle against his chest, his arms sliding around her waist as she curled up and allowed her head to be cradled by his shoulder. 'At the last appointment I went to, Nurse Franklin said that she thinks the baby is going to be here between April 1st and April 10th. That means I've got just under three months to go now.'

'Are you scared about the birth?' He asked as he combed his fingers through her hair.

'I was,' She admitted, 'but then Mum told me that my body is going to know what to do because it was _made_ for this purpose. She said that all I need to do when I start having contractions is stay calm and focus on my breathing because my body will do the rest. I suppose I'm still a bit worried because I know it's going to be painful, but Mum says she'll be with me and that helps me a lot.'

Walter nodded before kissing the side of her head. 'I just know you're going to make me so proud.'

Angela shifted in his lap and tilted her head back on his shoulder before looking up into his eyes. 'I want you here when I give birth.' She said. 'I know you can't be in the room with me and Mum as I'm delivering the baby, but I want you to stand outside the door so you're the first one to come and see me once the baby's born. That's what would happen if you were the father.' She smiled at him.

'I'll do whatever you want.' He promised her. 'I love you and this perfect baby more than anything.'

'And we love you,' She stretched up to kiss him on the lips, 'just as much.

* * *

It was the early hours of that evening when she was sat on the settee in the sitting area while she flipped through a magazine, her younger brother sitting in one of the armchairs while he watched a television show and their Mum was sat in the armchair opposite him while she sewed another hole in their father's work trousers closed. Just as she turned the page in her magazine and looked at the beautiful floral Moses basket, the telephone rang and she was unable to stop herself from gasping.

She made to stand from the settee in order to answer the phone, just in case it was Arthur phoning once again, but before she could even push herself up into a sitting position she realised that her father was already there. Her heart pounded against her ribs as she watched him answer the phone, the fear evident in her eyes as he put the receiver to her ear. 'Hello, Fred.' She allowed herself to relax at those words, relief flooding her body when she reclined back against the settee with a sigh.

Feeling her Mum's concerned gaze burning into her, she picked up her magazine again and turned her attention back to the Moses basket that she had been looking at. After a few moments, however, she got up from the settee and closed the magazine before walking over to the staircase and going up to her room. She closed the door behind her once she was in her own space and lowered herself down onto the edge of her bed, gazing down into her lap as she knew her Mum was following her.

She wasn't surprised to hear a knock on the door followed by the sound of it creaking on its hinges a short time later, and she didn't attempt to hide the tears that were stinging her eyes when she lifted her gaze to her mother and watched her step inside the room. Shelagh shut the bedroom door behind her after entering the room before she walked over to where Angela was sat and sat with her, a soft sigh leaving her when she looked at her. 'Do you want to tell me what's going on?' She asked gently.

Angela sat in silence as her hands wrung together in her lap for a time, her vision blurred with tears when she met her mother's gaze at last. 'Arthur won't leave me alone.' She whimpered. 'He's called me eight times since yesterday morning and I keep telling him to stop it and to leave me be, but he's not listening to me. The last time he telephoned me he told me that I was the best thing that'd ever happened to him and that he understands now that he never should have treated me the way he did.'

'It's taken him _this long_ to realize that?' Shelagh scoffed.

When Angela shifted closer to her on the bed, Shelagh wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder before she kissed her brow. 'Sweetheart, Arthur is harassing you and that is _not_ alright. Why didn't you tell me or your father about it as soon as he began phoning?'

'Because I didn't want to worry you.' She sighed. 'I've put you both through enough already.'

Shelagh's brow creased at her answer before she brought her out of her embrace and turned to look at her properly. 'I never want to hear you say that again, do you hear me? Nothing - not one thing that has happened over the last few months - has been your fault and you have done nothing to me or to your father. We might be stressed because of work on occasion and we might be exhausted, but you are our daughter and it's our job as your parents to make time for you when you need us to.'

Angela gave a tearful nod. 'What do I do, Mummy? How do I get Arthur to stop?'

'From now on, if the phone rings, let either me or your father answer it. I'll go downstairs now and tell him what's been going on and then we'll go from there, angel girl, alright?' Shelagh brushed a strand of her hair out of Angela's face as she offered her a smile. 'In the meantime,' She leant in to give her a kiss on the forehead, 'why don't you lie down and try and get some sleep whilst I make dinner? I can tell by your eyes that you're exhausted and I think that it'll do you good, sweetheart.'

'Alright.' Angela replied. 'Will you tuck me in?'

Shelagh couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart swell with love for her little girl who wasn't so little anymore. 'I suppose so.' She teased before revelling in the giggle that Angela gave when the two of them rose from the bed and she drew back the quilt, her daughter sighing when she climbed back onto the bed and lay herself down. Once she was certain that she was comfortable, she drew the quilt over her and bent down to kiss the side of her head. 'Do you want a pillow for your back?'

Angela shook her head. 'It's not hurting as much now; it'll be fine.'

'Alright.' Shelagh whispered while tucking her hair back behind her ear. 'I'll come and wake you up when I've set the table for dinner. I love you so much; you know that, don't you?' She asked softly.

'Of course, I do.' Angela yawned before she allowed her eyes to fall closed. 'I love you too, Mummy.'

After leaving one last kiss to the side of her head, Shelagh drew the curtains before turning on her heel and walking out of the bedroom. She then closed the door behind her, gave herself a moment to think about what her daughter had just told her about Arthur, and began to head downstairs again.

* * *

'You're sure you're going to be okay?' Angela heard Walter ask when the two of them were speaking on the phone after dinner that evening, a smile forming on her lips while she stroked her stomach.

'When Arthur called, Dad answered the phone and told him that if he doesn't leave me alone he'll be going to the police because it's harassment.' She explained to him. 'I don't think he wants the police to get involved and so I'm praying that that will stop him from trying to get in contact from now on.'

She felt her heart swell with love for him when she heard the sigh of relief that he gave. 'You know that I'm always here if you need to talk, Ange, don't you? All you need to do is ring me.' He told her.

'I know.' She replied as she leaned against the wall. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He reassured her. 'What time do you want me to come for you tomorrow?'

She thought for a moment before replying. 'My appointment is at half ten, so if you come for me at ten-past, that should give us enough time to walk to Clinic. Are you sure you don't mind taking me?'

'Of course not.' He said. 'If it means I get to spend more time with you, I'll do anything.'

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'Charmer.'

'It's getting late.' He pointed out after a few moments. 'You should go and get some rest.'

'Alright.' She nodded before stifling a yawn with the palm of her hand, the two of them chuckling.

'You mean the world to me, you know.' He told her. 'You and the baby.'

'And you mean the world to us.' She said. 'I promise you that.'

'I'll let you go and get some rest now.' He admitted. 'Goodnight, Ange.'

She smiled in response. 'Goodnight, Walter.'

She then put the phone down before brushing her hair out of her face and walking over to where her father was sat on the settee with the Lancet, Patrick offering her a loving smile when she sat down beside him and lifted his arm to wrap it around herself. When she snuggled into his side, he buried a kiss in her hair and tightened his hold of her before allowing her to lay her head down on his chest.

'How are you feeling, princess?' He asked while caressing her waist.

'Better, now that I've spoken to Walter.' She sighed. 'He always manages to cheer me up.'

Patrick nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent. 'You really do love him, don't you?'

'I do,' She tilted her head back on his chest to look up at him, 'but not as much as I love you. You're my Daddy and Walter knows that I'll always love you more than I love him.' She grasped his shirt.

After pressing his lips to her forehead, Patrick moved his hand from her waist to her stomach and chuckled when he felt his grandchild kick against his palm from within her. 'Not long now.' He said, happiness in his eyes as he looked at her. 'You're going to do so well when the time comes, angel.'

'How can you be so sure?' She raised her brow at him.

'Because you're a Turner.' He smirked. 'And the Turner women are the strongest women I know of.'

She giggled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and laying her head down on his shoulder. 'I can't believe I'm going to be able to hold my baby in less than three months.' She admitted. 'I can't wait to know what it looks like and to take it up to Nonnatus to meet everyone.' She smiled happily.

'I can remember taking you up to Nonnatus for the first time after we brought you home.' He ran his hand over her hair. 'I think your mother and I held you for about ten minutes each and then didn't get another chance since everyone else wanted to hold you. Sister Evangelina loved you, you know.'

'I wish I could remember her.' She sighed. 'It sounds as though she was such an amazing person.'

Patrick gave her a squeeze. 'She was.'

When she settled in his embrace she ran the palm of her hand over her stomach a number of times, a surge of happiness coursing through her at the feeling of her child wriggling around in response. 'I'm going to miss being pregnant.' She admitted. 'I'm not going to miss the backache or the nausea, I'll admit that, but I'm going to miss feeling this little one practicing its forward rolls inside of me.'

'Your mother said the same thing to me when she was coming to the end of her pregnancy.' He told her. 'She knew that she was going to enjoy being a mother to Teddy far more than she had enjoyed being pregnant with him though, and - correct me if I'm wrong - I think you feel the same way too.'

Angela nodded. 'I can't wait to dress her up in all of the dresses and blouses that I've bought for her. I think she might have more outfits than I do now and that's saying something.' She and her father laughed together. 'I think people expect me not to be happy about the baby because of what I had to go through to become pregnant in the first place, but I _am_ happy about it. She's the one good thing that came from my relationship with Arthur and...and in a way, I feel like having her is my reward.'

'You have been so strong and so brave over the last couple of months,' He whispered as he tucked a strand of her hair back beneath her ear, 'and everyone is so proud of you.' The smile that she gave him made him love her all the more when he ran his fingers along the sharpness of her jaw. 'You are going to be an incredible Mummy and this little one is going to be so blessed to have you, my love.'

Angela draped her arm across his middle before snuggling further against him and burying her head under his chin. 'I love you, Daddy.' She said as she could feel his heart beating beneath her cheek.

'I love you too.' He kissed her crown while stroking her back. 'You should go and get some sleep.'

'I am.' She told him with her eyes closed as she brought her legs up onto the settee.

Patrick chuckled with a loving shake of his head before reaching for the blanket that hung over the back of the settee and covering her with it. Once he was certain that she was warm and comfortable, he wrapped an arm around her again and turned back to the Lancet. It wasn't too long before gentle snores reached his ears and he couldn't help but sigh when he gazed down at his gorgeous little girl.

She had always made him so proud of her and he knew that she was going to continue to do that in the months and years to come.

Because she was a wonder and he could never be anything _but_ proud of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and if there is anything you would like to see in the next/following chapters, feel free to PM me or let me know in your review :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is chapter 18! When I started writing this fic I never imagined it would turn out like this. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you all like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it :-)**

* * *

Tucking an errant strand of her hair back behind her ear as she lay in his arms on the settee in her sitting area once they had returned from her antenatal appointment the following morning, Walter sighed as he gazed into Angela's face. She was somewhere in the middle of slumber and consciousness as her eyes were half-lidded and her head rested on his shoulder, her hand laying over his heart on his chest as one of her legs were tangled with his own beneath a soft blanket.

He knew that she was suffering from one of her lower days. When he had arrived to pick her up and take her to her appointment earlier on her eyes had been vacant of the sparkle that he loved so much and it had been clear to him that she was exhausted. After walking her home again he had suggested that he left her to go and get some sleep, but she had refused and asked him if he would go inside and just hold her close to him on the settee. He hadn't had the heart to refuse.

When she shifted into a position that was more comfortable for her and tilted her head back on his shoulder a few seconds later, he tightened the arm that was around her middle and grazed her lips with his. She offered him a smile when she looked up into his eyes and moved her hand from his chest to his face, his love for her deepening when she trailed her fingertips along the length of his jaw. 'I like it when you haven't shaved for a while.' She sighed softly, 'it feels nice.'

'I love you.' He told her before taking hold of her wrist and hearing the sound of contentment that she made when he turned his head and began to leave kisses on the pads of her fingers, his thumb tracing the line of her wrist when his lips descended on her palm and he brushed a soft open-mouthed kiss against it. After letting go of her wrist he turned his head back towards her, his hand finding her cheek as he grazed the tip of her nose with his before kissing her warmly.

Angela allowed her eyes to fall closed as he captured her lips with his and she started to thread her hand through his hair, her foot running up and down his leg beneath the blanket while his lips moved over hers with ease and she felt him draw her even closer to him with the hand that was resting on the small of her back. She smiled against him when he stroked the seam of her lower lip with his tongue and parted her lips to permit him to deepen their kiss moments later.

Just as their tongues began to dance there was a loud knocking on the front door which made them pull apart with a groan of displeasure, Angela removing her fingers from his hair while he let go of her and she sat up in the gap between him and the back of the settee. As she ran her fingers through her hair she felt him sit up beside her, lace his arms around her waist and brush a kiss against the back of her neck. 'Don't be long.' He told her, smiling, causing her to laugh.

She turned her head to peck at his lips once more before she got off of the settee and started to walk to the front door, her brow furrowing when there was another - rather desperate - knock on it. Once she had gotten the key off of the shelf and unlocked the door, she gasped sharply at the sight of Sandra vomiting on her doorstep when she opened it. 'Is your Mum or Dad here?' Sandra asked after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, tears streaming down her face.

It was then that Angela noticed the large bump on her front and the way that she was clutching it with one hand. 'Are you in labour?' She inquired, worry in her eyes while she looked at her.

'I...I think so.' Sandra replied. 'I've been having pains since I woke up this morning and they…' She paused for a moment to breathe her way through another pain, her hand resting on the wall as her eyes were closed and she sucked on her bottom lip. '...keep getting worse.' She breathed.

'My Mum and Dad aren't home.' Angela told her. 'Mum's at Nonnatus and Dad's at the surgery, but you can come in if you like and I can call Mum for you.' Sandra looked at her for a moment.

'Why are you being so nice to me?' She asked. 'When all I've ever done is be horrid to you?'

Angela shrugged. 'Because I don't believe that being horrid to someone who's been horrid to me is going to solve anything. Besides, holding a grudge against you isn't going to do you a bit of good right now.' She and Sandra shared a gentle smile before she moved to stand next to her on the doorstep and eased an arm around her waist. 'Just lean against me, alright?' She told her.

Sandra nodded before doing as she was told, Angela sighing as she helped her into the house.

She prayed with all her might that someone at Nonnatus would pick up the telephone.

* * *

She turned back to Sandra after putting the phone down and the concern she felt only grew at the sight of her bracing herself against the back of the settee, her knuckles white as she sank her nails into the fabric and whined in discomfort as she experienced yet another contraction. 'No-one's picking up and I don't know why.' She admitted when Walter appeared next to her. 'Things are moving so fast. At this rate, it won't be long until she's fully dilated.' She told him.

'Do you want me to run up to Nonnatus and get your Mum and Sister Julienne?' He raised his brow at her as he rested his hand on her shoulder. 'Do you think Sandra can wait for that long?'

'We'll have to hope that she can.' She replied. 'If she tells me that she wants to start pushing then I'm going to have to step in and all I know about midwifery is what I've learned from Mum and the books that she's given me.' Walter kissed the side of her head while stroking her arm.

'You need to keep calm, darling. If _you_ don't, how can she?' He said.

Angela gave him a small smile. 'You're right as usual. You need to get going; we can't afford to waste time.' Walter nodded before kissing her on the lips and turning on his heel, her gaze fixed on him as she watched him walk past Sandra on his way to the door. Once she heard the sound of the front door closing behind him, she walked over to Sandra and began to massage her back. 'You're doing so well.' She told her. 'It won't be long until Sister Julienne gets here, I promise.'

'You won't leave me, will you?' Sandra asked, panic in her voice. 'I want you with me.'

Angela wasn't used to her being so kind to her - she had spent the last three years putting her down and making her feel as though she was worth nothing - but she could see how petrified she was and if having her there to hold her hand was going to help her with the birth then she wasn't going to refuse her. 'Of course, I won't leave you.' She soothed softly. 'I'm right here.'

'Angela, I...I'm sorry for the way I treated you.' Sandra managed to say. 'You didn't deserve it.'

'I forgive you.' Angela reassured her while tucking a strand of her red hair back behind her ear.

Sandra then allowed one hand to leave the settee before she reached back and Angela grasped it in her own, the two of them giving each other's hand a squeeze. Just moments later, Sandra's waters broke and she gasped in fear. 'What was that?' She asked while she looked at the puddle.

'It was just your waters breaking.' Angela reassured her. 'I think we should lie you on the settee. It'll take the strain off of your back and it'll also mean that Sister Julienne won't have to do it when she arrives.' She was relieved when Sandra nodded and helped her to straighten herself up before walking around to the front of the settee with her. She then moved one of the cushions and leaned it against the arm of the settee, Sandra groaning in relief when she sat herself down.

'I wasn't even meant to be having this little one until next week.' She said while settling down.

Angela smiled as she lowered herself down onto the edge of the settee.

'When are _you_ due?' Sandra asked.

'The beginning of April.' Angela told her. 'I can't wait.'

Sandra fell quiet for a time as she felt a surge of guilt course through her. 'Angela, there...there's something I need to tell you. This baby, it's...it's Arthur's.' Angela sighed as she nodded gently.

'I know.' She said.

'You do?' Sandra's gaze snapped to hers. 'How?'

'He told me that he spent the night with you back when we first started dating. He begged me to forgive him; swore that it was a mistake and that he would never do something like that to me again, and - because he was so good at manipulating me - I believed him.' Her gaze fell down to her hands. 'I thought that I couldn't have been angrier with him, but then he left me like this.'

Sandra reached for her hand before running her thumb across her knuckles. 'We don't need him. Despite how much easier things would have been if he hadn't backed out after finding out that we were pregnant, we don't need him messing _us_ or our _babies_ around. We're better off without him in our lives.' Angela brought her gaze back to hers before the two of them shared a smile.

'I suppose you're right.' She replied. 'If he hadn't had ended things with me then I never would have been able to start a relationship with Walter. He's twice the man Arthur is.' She told her.

'What has Walter said about the baby?' Sandra raised her brow.

'When we first started dating he said that he was going to come to all of my appointments with me and - so far - he's stuck to that. He's also promised me that he's going to help me bring up the baby and I can tell that he means that. I can tell he loves the two of us more than anything.'

Sandra was just about to respond before another contraction hit her and she rested her hand on her stomach, Angela running her hand along her leg through her dress to offer her comfort as she started to breathe deeply. 'They're going to get worse, aren't they?' Sandra groaned in pain.

'Yes,' Angela replied, knowing she couldn't lie, 'but you are strong enough to get through this.'

'I am?' Sandra gave her a small smile.

'You are.' Angela reassured her with a gentle squeeze of her leg. 'You are.'

* * *

Sandra sank her nails into the back of Angela's palm as she cried out while pushing through yet another contraction a little over an hour later, causing her to wince as she was kneeling beside the settee. When Sandra's tight hold of her hand loosened, Angela's took the rag from the bowl of ice water beside her and wrung it out before pressing it to her brow. 'Try and rest.' She said. 'Resting between each contraction will help.' Sandra nodded sleepily as her eyes fluttered shut.

When she returned the rag to the bowl of water she looked over at her mother, who was perched on the edge of her father's armchair, and smiled when she saw the pride that shone in her eyes. 'I can see the top of your baby's head, Sandra,' Sister Julienne revealed to her, 'which means it's going to start crowning with your next contraction. You'll feel a burning sensation as the head comes, but what I don't want you to do is push. You need to pant and let your body push itself.'

'I'm scared.' Sandra said when she opened her eyes and looked at Angela.

'I know you are,' Angela replied while brushing several sweat-soaked strands of hair out of her face, 'but once the head is delivered it won't be long at all before you get to hold your baby, I swear that.' When Sandra murmured her response and readjusted herself against the cushion, Angela allowed her to take her hand in hers again and trailed her thumb across her knuckles.

In just a few minutes another contraction began and Angela felt Sandra tighten her hold on her hand, her gaze fixed on her as she drew circles into the back of her palm with her thumb in an attempt to keep her calm. 'Just focus on your breathing and keeping calm, Sandra, nothing else. It will make the whole thing easier for you.' She told her while she shifted closer to the settee.

As the contraction continued to grow more intense, Sandra sucked on her lower lip and her toes curled as she tried to keep herself from crying out. When the burning sensation that the Sister had warned her about came, however, she couldn't hold back and released a howl of pure agony. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fought to keep herself from pushing as Sister Julienne had instructed, the sensation of Angela's thumb caressing her hand bringing her slight comfort.

'I need little pushes now, Sandra, to help the head through.' Sister Julienne said, Sandra giving her a silent nod before she began to bear down a little. It felt like she was being torn in two with every small push that she gave and she wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away and to be able to hold her newborn in her arms. 'And…' Sister Julienne said at last, 'We have a head!'

She collapsed back against the cushion in relief at the elder woman's words, her chest heaving as tears continued to run down her cheeks and she heard Angela wring the rag out again. When the cool cloth came into contact with her forehead she let out a sound of satisfaction and was able to hear Angela giggle while she wiped the beads of sweat off of her skin. 'Please tell me it's almost over.' She pleaded when she cast her gaze up at her, the hope she felt clear in her eyes.

'It's almost over.' Angela nodded. 'All you have to do now is push so that the neck and shoulders can be delivered and then the rest of the baby's body will follow. You've done so well, Sandra.' Sandra couldn't stop herself from smiling when Angela ran the cloth down the side of her face.

'I wouldn't have been able to do any of that if it hadn't been for you.' She admitted. 'Thank you.'

Angela nodded, reciprocating her smile. 'You're welcome.'

'I think, if you can give me the strongest push when your next contraction comes, you'll be able to meet your baby.' Sister Julienne said once she had taken a look beneath the sheet to make certain that everything was as it should be. 'I must say, this little one has got quite a lot of hair!'

Sandra and Angela giggled together at the Sister's revelation.

When Sandra felt an all-too-familiar ache in her lower abdomen she knew that it was time for her to push again and so she leaned back against the cushion and took hold of Angela's hand once again, she and Shelagh sharing a soft smile when her gaze fell on her. She knew that she wasn't too fond of her - she didn't expect her to be since she had put Angela through hell for the last few years - but she was grateful for her kindness. It helped her more than she realised.

'Press your chin into your chest now, Sandra, and bear down as much as you can and hold it for as long as possible.' Sister Julienne told her, Sandra tightening her hold on Angela's hand as she closed her eyes and pressed her chin into her chest before pushing. The pain was intense but it was nowhere near as unbearable as it had been minutes ago when she'd been delivering her son or daughter's head. She gasped in relief when she felt her baby leave her body, her heart racing and her eyes growing wide when she heard its wails fill the room. 'You have a daughter, Sandra!'

'A daughter?' She breathed, tears of happiness instead of tears of pain staining her cheeks.

Angela ran her hand up and down her friend's arm as she leaned back against the cushion again and waited for Sister Julienne to clean her little girl up a little and to cut her cord, pride living in her eyes while she looked at her. 'I told you that you were strong enough to do that, didn't I?' She raised her brow at her, Sandra giggling tearfully before she blessed her with a warm smile.

'I really do owe you.' She sniffed. 'Thank you so much.'

'You don't need to thank me.' Angela reassured her.

She gave her shoulder a squeeze then before Sister Julienne brought Sandra's daughter into her arms. 'Now,' The Sister said as she rose from the settee, 'I think a certain little lady would like to meet her Mummy.' Angela rose from the floor so that Sister Julienne could get to Sandra, she and her Mum sharing a smile as she walked over to her before lowering herself down onto the arm of the armchair and allowing her to press a kiss onto her cheek while she grasped her hand.

'I am _so_ proud of you.' Shelagh whispered when Angela turned her head in her direction.

'Thank you, Mummy.' She swept her thumb across her knuckles.

The two of them then looked over at Sandra again and watched as she held her daughter to her chest, the infant grizzling as she looked up at her for the first time. 'Do you know what you're going to call her?' Angela asked as she leaned against her mother, Sandra nodding with a sigh.

'Mabel Grace.' She ran the back of her finger down her daughter's cheek. 'Mabel Grace Carter.'

* * *

'The birth went well and I've let Sandra and the baby use my room for tonight because her aunt can't get down here until tomorrow.' Angela told Walter over the telephone late that evening.

'Her aunt? What about her parents?' He asked, confused.

'She was telling me earlier that when she told her parents that she was pregnant her Dad made her leave home because he believed she had brought shame on the family name. She told me that she telephoned her aunt and told her everything, which led to her aunt allowing her to go and move in with her. The reason she was in Poplar was that she was visiting one of her friends.' She heard Walter hum in response on the other end of the line. 'When I woke up this morning, this is not how I thought I was going to be spending the day.' The two of them laughed together.

'You never fail to make me proud of you.' He sighed. 'You are so beautiful, inside and out.'

She smiled at his compliment. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He reassured her.

'Seeing Sandra with her baby today has only made me more impatient to hold mine.' She said.

'It'll be your turn soon enough.' He reminded her. 'And I can't wait to see you as a mother.'

She was about to respond to him when a yawn escaped her and she covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks burning as she giggled. 'You need to go and get some rest.' Walter chuckled.

'I wish you were here.' She replied. 'I always rest easier when I'm in your arms.'

'I can come over tomorrow if you would like? I don't have anything planned.' He suggested.

'I _would_ like that.' She nodded. 'I'd like that _so much.'_

'Good.' He smiled. 'Now go upstairs and get some sleep, my darling.'

'Okay.' She relented. 'Goodnight, Walter.'

'Goodnight, Ange.'

Once she had put the telephone down she walked over to the stairs and began to ascend them, running a hand through her hair as she walked past her bedroom where Sandra was sleeping and headed for her mother's. Her Mum smiled at her from the bed when she entered the room, pulling the covers back when she reached the bed so that she could climb onto it beside her.

'Come here.' Shelagh said as she opened her arms to her, Angela shuffling into them before she rested her head on her chest and draped her arm across her stomach. 'Do you have even the first idea of how proud I am of you or how blessed I feel to have you for my daughter?' She asked her as she ran her fingers through her hair and pressed several languid kisses to the top of her head.

Angela tilted her head back on her chest before she kissed her on the forehead. 'Sandra has put you through so much over the years and yet you were still there for her in her time of need. That is one of the things that makes a good midwife, my darling, being able to see past how someone has treated you in the past so that you can help them when they need it.' Angela smiled as she moved her head to her mother's shoulder and grazed the soft skin of her neck with her nose.

'I've let Sandra have my bed and Mabel sleep in the cot that you and Daddy bought for the baby for tonight. I've also lent Sandra a nightgown and given her a few outfits for Mabel since I've come to realise that - if I have a little girl myself - she isn't going to need thousands of dresses.'

The two of them giggled together while Shelagh ran a hand along her back through her pyjama top. 'Have you got everything for the baby now?' She asked as she pulled Angela closer to her.

'Almost.' Angela replied. 'I just need a bath and one more coat now and then I'm done, I think. Walter says that he's going to help me look for them the next time we go into town together.'

Shelagh smiled as she turned her head in her daughter's direction and looked into her eyes. 'I'm so glad that you have Walter and that he makes you so happy.' She told her. 'Goodness knows you deserve it after everything you've been through recently.' Angela snuggled into her warmth.

'I've never been happier than I am right now.' She sighed. 'I know what real love is now and I know that Arthur never loved me like he said he did. Whenever Walter tells me that he loves me, I know that he's telling the truth. He's so gentle with me, Mum, and he never tries to pressure me into anything or make me feel bad if I tell him that I feel too tired to go on a date with him.'

Shelagh played with the curls that hung down her back. 'Your father and I were talking about him a couple of days ago and we both agreed that we think he's perfect for you. He respects the two of us, as well as you, and that's one of the things we like the most about him. I think that our favourite thing about him though, is how he always knows how to put a smile on your face.'

'I'm so glad that you both like him.' Angela said. 'He wants to start to get to know Teddy and Tim a little better too, so I promised him that I would speak to you about having a family meal and inviting him so that he can get to know everyone. It doesn't have to be soon - there's no rush - but we were hoping that it could happen before I give birth.' Shelagh kissed her hairline.

'I think that's a wonderful idea.' She told her. 'I'll talk to your father about it in the morning.'

Angela tilted her head back on her shoulder to look up at her, one hand resting on her stomach as she stroked it. 'Walter keeps saying that he wants to marry me in a couple of years. He tells me that he wants us and the baby to be a proper family and I...I can't deny that I want that too.'

Shelagh brought her hand to her face before drawing it down her cheek. 'You know, my angel, that doesn't surprise me at all. I know how much the two of you love each other and how much you both love the baby, and I think that you would be so happy together if you were to marry.'

'I still can't believe that this is my life.' Angela sighed as she shook her head. 'I have a boyfriend who loves me more than he can say, a healthy baby and the most amazing family in the world.'

Shelagh drew the covers further over her daughter before settling down with her and planting a kiss on the bridge of her nose. 'Believe, sweetheart,' She whispered against her skin, 'believe.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed and that you'll review to let me know what you all thought! See you in the next chapter :-) x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I know that this one is a lot shorter than my previous ones and I know that it might not be as good as them, but I wanted to get something up for you all tonight so that I don't get writer's block. I also thought that Walter and Angela could do with a bit of happiness after the stress of the last two chapters! I hope you all enjoy and happy reading :-)**

* * *

A smirk tugged at the corners of Angela's mouth when she was laying on the settee with one of her mother's nursing books a few days later, her head cushioned on the armrest while her feet were resting in Walter's lap and she felt him begin to run his hand up and down her lower leg. Glancing up from her page to meet his gaze, she felt her heart race at the deep love she saw in his eyes. 'What?' He chuckled. 'I'm not distracting you, am I?'

'Just a little.' She teased. 'I promised Mum that I would have this chapter read by the time she and Teddy get home from running errands and you're not helping.' She felt the love that she possessed for him deepen at the precious smirk that he gave her before he leant down to press his lips to hers, one of her hands coming up to cup his cheek as her eyes fell closed. 'If I don't get this read,' She hummed between kisses, 'I'll be telling Mum why.'

Walter ran his hand back and forth across her stomach through her dress while drawing back from her kiss after a few seconds, leaning his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. 'How about I make us a cup of tea? Then we can have a cuddle and you can get to the end of that chapter while I watch the match.' He allowed Angela to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand before she brought him down into a warm and soft kiss.

'Thank you.' She smiled before placing her hand on his chest and easing him back while he chortled. Walter then lifted her legs out of his lap in order to stand, his eyes filled with love and pride for her as he covered her legs with the blanket that hung over the back of the settee after lying them down once again. There was no doubt in his mind that Angela was going to make the most incredible midwife in the future. She was just so dedicated.

Once he was certain that she was comfortable he turned to walk over to the kitchen area, a sigh escaping him as he opened the cupboard and got out two mugs. After putting the sugar and tea bags into the mugs he took the kettle and walked over to the sink to fill it, a smile forming on his lips when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind. 'I thought it was vital that you finished reading that chapter before your Mum gets home.'

'It is,' Angela replied before pressing her lips to his back through his shirt, 'but I'm quite sure that she won't mind me having a little break.' She allowed him to slip from her arms for a moment so that he could place the kettle on the stove to boil but wound them back around him and laid her head on his chest when he turned back to face her. Walter laced his arms around her waist when she stepped further into him, his lips finding her head.

The next few minutes passed in silence while he stroked her back through her dress and she held him close, Angela tilting her head back on his chest to look up at him when he ran his hand over her hair. 'Do you remember how, a couple of days ago, we were talking about having a family meal so that you can get to know my family better?' She inquired.

'Mhm.' He nodded.

'Well, I discussed it with Mum and Dad and they told me that we could have it this Friday evening if you're free.' She revealed. 'Your Mum could come too if she would like; Mum and Dad won't have any objection, I'm sure. I think Mum's planning on doing shepherd's pie. She makes the _best_ shepherd's pie.' Walter chuckled as he kissed her on the temple.

'I haven't got anything planned, so Friday is fine with me.' He said. 'I'll ask Mum about it.'

Angela went up onto her tiptoes to peck at his lips before she lay her head on his chest again and curled her fingers into his shirt. The silence that came after lasted for a couple of minutes before the whistle of the kettle prompted them to bring their embrace to an end, Angela beginning to draw circles onto her growing stomach when she felt her child kick. 'I'm starting to resemble some sort of beached mammal now, aren't I?' She asked.

Walter shook his head after pouring the water into the mugs and laying his hands on her waist after setting down the kettle. 'The bigger your bump gets, the more beautiful you become in my opinion.' He reassured her before kissing her cheek and stepping past her to walk over to the refrigerator and get the milk. Once he had made their tea he turned around to give Angela her cup and laid his hand on the small of her back. 'Come on, you.'

The two of them then walked back over to the settee before placing their mugs down on the table beside it, Angela allowing Walter to sit down before she eased herself into his lap and picked up her book again. As she read from where she left off she felt him cover her with the blanket before she cuddled against his chest and let him hold her. He then settled down with her before switching on the television set to start watching the match.

* * *

It was later that morning when Walter was sat stroking Angela's hair as she had drifted off in his arms while reading, her breath beating against his neck as his shirt was caught in her grasp and she snored softly. Turning his head in her direction, he began to graze the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers before he gave her a languid kiss on the lips.

She stirred for a few seconds when he pulled back from her but fell back into slumber when he shushed her and pulled the blanket further over her. As he watched her snooze so peacefully in his arms, he allowed one of his hands to slide beneath the blanket and lie on her stomach and he couldn't help but smile when he felt her child moving around.

He knew that she was going to be the perfect mother. He knew that she was going to be patient and loving with it and that she wasn't going to permit her depression to get in the way of her giving her baby the best care possible. She was going to make him feel more proud of her with everything she did and he couldn't wait to watch her care for her baby.

Her parents were aware that he wanted to marry her once she'd gotten used to being a mother and once she had managed to get her son or daughter into a routine that was perfect for the both of them, he had told them that himself just a couple of days ago. He wanted to know what it felt like to be able to fall asleep and wake up with her against him; to know that she was safe and warm at all times. In all honesty, he just wanted _her._

When he had brought up the idea of marriage her parents hadn't appeared surprised and her father hadn't given him the look that he had been expecting to receive. They had agreed that it would be wise for him to wait for a few months at least before buying a ring and asking her to be his wife though, which he respected with all his heart and soul. He didn't care how long he had to wait...he'd wait _decades_ for her if it was necessary.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention after a time and he looked over his shoulder to see Shelagh and Teddy walking in with bags of groceries, Teddy giving him a smile before Shelagh did the same while the two of them carried their bags over to the dinner table. 'Is she alright?' Shelagh asked when she started to approach him and Angela after Teddy had gone upstairs, Walter nodding as he gazed down at his girlfriend.

'She's fine.' He reassured her. 'She hasn't been asleep for long.'

Shelagh ran a hand over her sleeping daughter's hair once she had sat down beside her and Walter on the settee. 'I don't think she slept too well last night.' She sighed. 'Her back has been giving her trouble for a while now and the pain wakes her up during the night, the little love. She never complains about it to her father and me though.' She said to him.

'It's not for much longer now though, is it?' He caressed Angela's waist. 'Three months.'

Shelagh couldn't help but smile when she lifted her gaze from Angela to Walter. 'Patrick and I are so grateful for all of the support you've been giving her. You've helped her so much over these last couple of weeks, Walter, and neither us nor she will ever be able to repay you for that.' Walter reciprocated her warm smile when he looked into her eyes.

'No repayment is necessary.' He reassured her. 'I love her so much and I want to be able to help her in any way I can.' Shelagh nodded in reply while caressing Angela's cheek.

'I know.' She replied. 'Now, I guess I should make a start on putting those groceries away.'

'Would you like some help?' He asked when she rose from the settee.

Shelagh smiled down at him. 'I don't want you to feel as though you're inclined to.'

'I want to.' He said.

'Very well.' She then began to make her way over to where she had left the groceries.

Angela released a whine of protest when Walter began to ease her out of his arms after a few seconds, soft shushes escaping him as he leaned a cushion against the armrest of the settee before moving her out of his lap and onto the settee.

From where Shelagh was standing she was able to see Walter guide her daughter into a lying down position before he covered her with the blanket again, brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She used to be worried about Angela; used to be worried that she wouldn't allow another man into her life after the way that Arthur had treated her for so long, but when Angela and Walter had reunited she had felt that feeling of worry lessen and ever since they had started courting she had realised that it was almost non-existent now.

She knew in her heart that Walter wasn't going anywhere. That he truly loved Angela.

She knew that he was the one for her.

* * *

It was after dinner that evening when Shelagh was laying beside Angela on her bed, her daughter's head resting on her shoulder as her face was buried in her neck and gentle whimpers were escaping her while she massaged her back in an attempt to relieve a bit of the tension in it. 'The paracetamol will start kicking in soon, darling, I promise.' She said into her hair as she continued to massage her lower back with the heel of her palm.

'It hurts so much, Mum,' Angela breathed.

'I know it does,' Shelagh kissed her hairline, 'but you're being so brave.'

It had been clear to her - when Angela had been unable to get comfortable in her seat at dinner and when she had gone straight to bed afterwards with one hand on her back - that she had been in a significant amount of discomfort. She had gone upstairs after her once Patrick had reassured her that he and Teddy could manage the dishes, and when she had walked into the bedroom she had found Angela crying while sitting on her bed.

She knew that she was sick and tired of having backache; that she was sick and tired of being pregnant in general now and that she just wanted it to be over, and she was able to sympathise with her. Despite how much she had always longed to know what it felt like to be pregnant, during the last couple of months she had been counting down the days to Teddy's due date because the backache that she had been experiencing had been awful.

When she felt Angela drape her arm over her middle beneath the blanket and nuzzle her neck as her body lost some of the tension in it, Shelagh knew that the pain in her back was beginning to lessen. 'Once we've gotten you settled I'll go and get you another pillow for your back. I'll also find you some more paracetamol in case you wake in the night.'

'These next three months can't pass soon enough for me.' Angela said. 'I want my baby.'

'I know you do, sweetheart.' Shelagh ran her hand over her hair. 'You should get as much rest as you can now because you won't be getting much of it when this little one's here.'

Angela drew back from her neck in order to look up into her eyes. 'I've settled on names for the baby now.' She smiled as she curled her fingers into her blouse, Shelagh raising her brow at her as she hummed in response. 'If I have a boy then I'm going to name him Dylan Patrick Turner and, if I have a girl, I'm going to name her Elsie Shelagh Turner.' She saw the happiness that lived in her mother's eyes at the mention of both the names.

'They're both beautiful names, angel girl.' Shelagh stroked the side of her face.

'I wanted to include either yours or Daddy's name because I owe everything to you. If I had been chosen by a different family then I could have had a completely different life to the one I have had, so I'm so grateful to the both of you for making me your daughter.' Her eyes drifted closed when her mother pressed her lips to her hairline in several slow kisses, the two of them sharing a smile when their eyes met again a few seconds later.

'You are the daughter we always dreamed of having,' Shelagh told her with tears caught in her throat, Angela snuggling further into her when she tightened her hold of her, 'and we both love you more than we will ever be able to put into words, I swear that to you.'

'I love you both too.' She sighed as she settled down in her embrace. 'I love you both too.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it :-) I'm thinking of doing a bit of a bigger time-jump between this chapter and the next because I want Angela to have this baby so badly! Let me know if you think that's a good idea and also let me know what you thought of this chapter :-) x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

The wind swept through Angela's hair and made her sigh when she was sat in the passenger seat of Walter's new convertible a few weeks later, her fingers entwined with his in his lap as his eyes were fixed on the road and she took in the sights around them as they got closer to Tower beach. It had been over a fortnight since the last time the two of them had spent the whole day together - what with Angela studying for her examinations in July and Walter starting his new job - and so, since it was his rare day off and an unusually warm February morning, they'd both decided to head to the beach to have a couple of hours to themselves.

When she felt Walter lift her hand to his lips and kiss the back of her palm, she turned her head in his direction and smiled at him. 'I still don't understand how you managed to afford a convertible like this.' She told him once he'd brought their joined hands back into his lap.

'Mum told me that Dad left me quite a large sum of money in his will and that he said that when I turned twenty I could spend it on whatever I wanted. At first, I was planning to save it so that - in the future - I could put it towards us buying a house, but then I realised that with a car I would be able to drive you to appointments so that you don't have to walk every time.' He revealed to her, Angela feeling her heart swell. 'I think I made the right decision.'

She shuffled closer to him in her seat before leaning in and grazing his cheek with her lips, her thumb caressing his knuckles when she drew back. 'You're such a darling.' She sighed, 'Most of the men I know wouldn't think about something like that; they would just buy what _they_ wanted, but you're not like that. You're different from other men and I love you for it.' Walter took his eyes off of the road for a moment to gaze into her own and give her a smile.

'No matter what I do, you're always on my mind,' He said lovingly, 'and you always will be.'

* * *

'You're quiet.' He pressed a kiss into the side of her neck when the two of them were sat on the sand at the beach together a little over an hour later, her back against his chest as she was sat between his legs and her head was resting on his shoulder. 'What's bothering you?'

She placed her hands over his on her stomach before slipping her fingers through the gaps in his and tilting her head back against his shoulder to look up at him, a sigh escaping her lungs when he turned his head to peck her brow. 'Is it wrong for me to...to not want a boy?'

Walter's brow creased. 'How do you mean, my darling?'

'I don't know…' She trailed off, 'it's just that whenever I think about having a little girl, all I can see is her looking like me. When I think about having a little boy though, all I can see is him looking like Arthur and...and I don't _want_ my baby to look the slightest bit like Arthur.'

Walter sighed while running his hand back and forth across her stomach through her dress. 'Why haven't you talked to me about this before now?' He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

'Because...because I didn't want you to think that I was being daft.' She replied. 'I didn't want you to think that I was making a fuss about nothing. I know that Arthur's out of the picture - for now at least - but I still have nightmares and...and whenever I look in a mirror all that I can hear is him telling me to lose some weight and that he wished I looked like other girls.'

Walter heard the crack in her voice and shushed her while pressing his lips to her forehead, 'You are _gorgeous_ just the way you are.' He whispered. 'You don't need to lose the slightest bit of weight and you don't need to change anything about yourself. Other girls try too hard to be beautiful, Angela, but _you_ don't have to. Your beauty is natural, my love, I mean that.'

'Really?' She sniffed.

'Really.' He nodded. 'And as for me thinking that you're daft for not wanting to have a boy or for not wanting your baby to look like Arthur, I don't think you're daft at all. He forced you to endure so much when you were with him; he treated you like you were worthless and he pressured you into doing whatever he wanted, so I'm not surprised that you feel this way.'

Angela lowered her gaze to his chest before swallowing as a tear fell down her cheek. 'But,' Tears were sparkling in her eyes when he took her chin on his finger and lifted her head, 'your baby, even if you do have a boy and even if you have a girl that resembles Arthur, isn't going to turn out like him. Do you want me to explain to you how I know that?' He asked.

Angela nodded.

'Because _you're_ its Mummy.' He ran his hand over her hair. 'You are the most loving woman I know and with you as its mother, your baby is going to grow up to be so respectful and so gentle because that's how you're going to raise it. I understand that the thought of the baby looking like Arthur scares you, my darling, but there is nothing for you to be scared _about.'_

Angela looked into his eyes in silence for a time before releasing one of his hands, reaching back with one of her own and placing it on the side of his neck. She then traced his jaw with the pad of her thumb before slowly beginning to guide his lips to hers. Her eyes fell closed the moment his mouth covered hers, her heart racing as Walter started to caress her waist.

Their kisses remained soft and slow and chaste for a while, but soon enough the urge to deepen the kiss became too strong to ignore and so Angela slid her fingers into his hair and brought his lips firmer against hers before she trailed her tongue across his lower lip. He parted his lips beneath hers almost instantly, allowing her to deepen their kiss with a mewl.

Her tongue danced with his with ease as they held each other, her lips moving in perfect sync with his as she raked her fingers through his hair. He was startled a few moments later, however, when she released a pained gasp and pulled back from him before resting her hand on her stomach. 'Ange?' His brow furrowed as there was concern in his eyes.

He watched her suck on her lower lip as her eyes were closed and she traced the curve of her belly with her palm, a sigh of relief escaping her after a few minutes before she leant back against his chest again and looked up at him. 'Braxton Hicks.' She said while reaching up to cup his cheek in her palm. 'I've been getting them since I got out of bed earlier on.'

'As long as that's all they are.' He brushed her hair out of her face.

'I'm not in labour, Walter,' She smiled at him, 'I still have another two months to go yet.'

Walter reciprocated her smile as he nodded. 'Lets go for a walk along the sea-front.'

'Alright.' She replied before kissing his lips one last time and getting to her feet, the two of them taking hold of one another's hand once he had done the same before he started to lead her down to the sea.

* * *

Walter leaned back in the driver's seat with a sigh after putting his car in park at the end of Angela's drive that evening, his lips curling up into a smile when he turned his head in her direction and saw that she was still fast asleep with one hand cradling her stomach and the other caught in his. It hadn't taken her long to slip into slumber after the two of them had left the beach and she had been asleep for most of the drive home, but he didn't mind at all.

Even though he was reluctant to bring their time together to an end, he knew that he had to wake her so that she could go inside and get some rest and so, with the hand that wasn't caught in hers, he gave her cheek a stroke. 'Come on, sweetheart,' He whispered, 'it's time to wake up.' Angela made a gentle sound of complaint as his caresses began to bring her out of her slumber, a chuckle escaping him as he leaned toward her to kiss her on the temple.

He allowed his kiss to linger for a few moments before he peeled back from her, his hold on her hand tightening when he saw that her eyes were half-lidded and she was gazing up at him. 'I don't want you to go home.' She admitted, her voice a little hoarse from her slumber.

'I know you don't, but you're exhausted and you need to rest after today.' He pointed out.

She hummed in response. 'Will you walk me to the door?'

'You know I will.' He gave her a smile as he unbuckled his seat belt, Angela watching him get out of the car and walk around to her side before he opened the door and offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes lovingly at him, not-so-secretly loving how much of a gentleman he was, before she unbuckled her seat belt and slipped her hand into his own with a sigh.

Once he had helped her out of the car and closed the passenger-side door behind him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close while he began to guide her up the drive and towards her front door. He let her ring the doorbell once they were stood on her doorstep before she snuggled against him and he pressed a series of kisses to her crown.

It wasn't long before Shelagh came and opened the door, she and her daughter exchanging a smile as Angela had her fingers curled into Walter's jumper and her head was resting on his chest. 'I was wondering when the two of you were going to be back.' She smiled. 'You've been gone for hours!' Angela and Walter chuckled together while he played with her hair.

'We went for a walk along the sea-front and lost track of the time.' She told her.

Shelagh giggled in response. 'Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Walter?'

Angela tilted her head back on his chest before looking up at him with hope sparkling in her eyes, Walter running the backs of his fingers down her cheek as he smiled down at her. 'If that's alright with you, Mrs Turner.' He nodded when he looked at Angela's Mum once again.

'Of course, it is.' She replied before moving to one side. 'Come in.'

Walter allowed Angela to step inside first before he followed her and helped her to remove her coat while Shelagh shut the front door. Once he had hung her coat up for her, Angela took his hand in hers and guided him through to the sitting room where Patrick and Teddy were sat watching a television show together. 'Did you enjoy yourselves?' Patrick smiled.

'We did.' Angela reciprocated his smile as she and Walter sat down on the settee, a satisfied sigh leaving her lungs when Walter slipped his arm around her shoulders and she draped her arm over his stomach before snuggling into his warmth and lying her head on his chest. 'I love you.' She told him while feeling him run his fingers through her windswept tresses.

'I love you too, beautiful.' He whispered against her crown before kissing her there.

Angela knew that Teddy was rolling his eyes in response to their public display of affection, but, if she was honest, she didn't care.

Because for the first time in her life, she was in a relationship with someone who loved her and who put her needs and wishes before his own. For the first time, she wasn't afraid to speak up if she felt as though things were moving too fast and she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

For the first time...she was happy.

* * *

It was the early hours of the next morning when she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her eyes closed, worry lines between her brows as she sucked on her bottom lip and was able to feel the ache in her lower abdomen become more intense. It was the third time that night that she had been woken by the same pain and - ever time she was woken - it only made her more positive that her worst nightmare was coming true. She was in early labour.

When she and Walter had been sat together at the beach the previous afternoon and she had felt the pain, she _had_ thought that it had been nothing but Braxton Hicks, but now she realised that the pains were far too intense to be that. As the pain started to wear off after a couple of minutes, she made to stand to go and wake her mother and speak to her, but as she did she felt a sudden gush of water and gasped as she gazed down at her soaked carpet.

Unable to move from shock, she stood there trembling for a time before forcing herself to realise that she was, in fact, in labour and had to go and wake her parents. She padded over to her bedroom door before turning the handle and opening it so that she could leave her room and walk down the dark landing towards her parents'. It wasn't long before she was in her parents bedroom and was approaching their bed, her breathing trembling with fright.

'Mum,' She whispered when she made herself shake her shoulder a little, 'Mum, wake up.'

She managed to rouse her mother after a few moments and watched as she shuffled out of her father's embrace before turning over onto her back to look up at her. 'Angela? What's wrong?' Shelagh asked, her brow creasing as, even though she wasn't wearing her glasses, she was able to tell that her daughter was in some level of distress due to her breathing.

'I...I'm in labour.' Angela managed to get out.

Shelagh's heart began to race in her chest before she sat up, found her glasses, and looked Angela in the eye once she had put them on and turned on the lamp that was sat on her nightstand. 'Are you sure?' She asked, her voice quiet, 'How do you know you're in labour?'

'I've been having pains since this morning, but I thought they were just Braxton Hicks like you said. I keep getting them, but they get more painful each time and now...now my waters have broken!' It was then that Shelagh knew that Angela was - without a doubt - in labour and that she had to telephone Sister Julienne and get Angela both comfortable and _somewhat_ relaxed.

'Alright, my angel,' She soothed as she climbed out of bed, 'let's go and get you comfortable...'

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here we go! I apologise for leaving this on a bit of a cliffhanger again, but I want to do a whole other chapter for Angela's birth scene. Hope you all don't mind and I promise that it won't be too long of a wait! Please review and I'll see you all next time :-)**

 **P.S: Get your bets in, will Angela have a boy or a girl? ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Please enjoy, guys! :-)**

* * *

Angela sank her nails into the back of her mother's palm while pushing through yet another contraction a few hours later, her cheeks red from her efforts and stained from the tears that were rolling down them as she sucked on her lower lip in an attempt to prevent herself from crying out in pain. She had known that giving birth was going to be painful, but she hadn't expected it to be _this_ painful. Never, in her entire life, had she ever been in such pain.

When she was too exhausted and the pain had become too unbearable for her to continue to push for a second longer, she fell back against the pillows of her bed with a soft whimper of relief. Her chest was rising and falling rather sharply as her eyes were shut and she was still grasping her mother's hand in her own, an audible sigh of satisfaction leaving her when her mother used her free hand to press an ice cold washcloth to her brow and her cheeks.

'My beautiful, brave girl.' Shelagh whispered before burying a kiss into her hair.

'I want it to be over.' Angela admitted with tears coating her voice. 'I just want my baby.'

'You won't have to wait much longer now, my dear,' Sister Julienne told her from where she was sat at her feet, Angela allowing her eyes to open before she looked over at the elder woman, 'I can see the top of your baby's head now, which means that he or she will start to crown with your next contraction.' The relief was evident in Angela's eyes as she smiled.

When she turned her head on her pillow to look up at her Mum, she let out a tearful giggle as she saw the tears of pride that shone in her eyes. 'I'm going to be a Mummy, Mummy.' She told her, Shelagh nodding with a sniffle as she leaned down to give her forehead a kiss.

'You are, angel girl,' She ran her hand down the side of her face, 'and a perfect one at that.'

The next few minutes passed in silence as Sister Julienne and Shelagh allowed Angela to get some rest before her next contraction came along, but that silence soon reached its end when Angela exhaled sharply in discomfort and readjusted herself against the pillows of her bed as she felt her next contraction starting to build in her lower abdomen. 'Pant for me now, Angela, and give me small pushes so that we can deliver the head.' Sister Julienne said.

Angela nodded through the pain as her hold on her mother's hand became stronger, her toes curling into the sheet beneath her when the burning pain that accompanied crowning began to course through her and she released a sharp yelp of pain while sinking her nails into the back of her mother's palm once again. It was then that she remembered that Sister Julienne had asked her to pant and so, as tears rolled down her cheeks, she did just that.

'Little pushes for me, sweetheart.' The Sister encouraged while she watched the baby's head crown, a smile forming on her lips as she knew that Angela was trying her hardest to keep herself from bearing down fully. 'That's a good girl, we're almost there now.' It was just a few moments later when the baby's chin had been delivered and Angela whined in exhaustion. 'And the head's born, Angela!' The seventeen-year-old let out a groan of relief at her words.

Even though her eyes were still closed she knew that her mother was smiling at her from where she was sat next to her, and when she wiped the tears off of her cheeks she nuzzled against her hand to show her gratitude. 'You clever, _clever_ girl.' Shelagh whispered gently.

'I love you, Mummy.' Angela told her.

'I love you too, angel girl.' Shelagh reassured her. 'With all my heart.'

Once Sister Julienne had felt the baby's neck to make sure that the cord hadn't gotten itself wrapped around it, she glanced up at Angela and stroked her lower leg as she was able to see just how tired and ready to meet her child she really was. 'If you can give me the biggest push you can manage with your next contraction, Angela, we are going to meet this baby.'

'I'm so tired.' Angela shook her head. 'I don't think I can push anymore.'

Shelagh slipped her fingers through the gaps in her daughter's before lifting her hand up to her lips and kissing the back of it, prompting Angela to open her eyes and look up at her. 'Just one more push and then all of this is going to be over, I promise you. The moment this baby is born you're going to forget about all of this and you're going to be able to hold it. Darling, I _know_ you, and I _know_ that you are capable of doing this.' Angela gave her a smile.

'I want you to hold my hand, still.' She told her.

'I wasn't even thinking about letting go.' Shelagh kissed the back of her palm once again.

Angela readjusted herself against the pillows again then before allowing her thumb to brush against her mother's knuckles, her free hand coming to rest on her stomach when she felt her abdominal muscles tighten and the all-too-familiar pain begin to set in once more. 'All I want you to do is press your chin into your chest and bear down as much as you can for as long as you can bear, Angela, can you do that for me?' Sister Julienne raised her brow at her.

'I...I can try.' Angela admitted.

'That's all I ask of you, my dear.' The Sister smiled.

Angela waited for a few moments for her contraction to reach its peak before she pressed her chin into her chest, curled her toes into the sheet beneath her and began to bear down with all her strength, her cheeks turning red once again as she focused completely on her pushing. A sharp gasp of surprise and relief escaped her when she felt her child finally leave her body, tears of happiness staining her cheeks at the sound of her lovely baby's screams.

'Goodness me, you _were_ ready to come and meet us, weren't you?' Sister Julienne cooed at the newborn that was now resting on the bed, the newborn continuing to wail as it flailed its tiny fists and its chest rose and fell sharply with each scream. At the opposite side of the bed, Shelagh was drawing Angela into her arms as the two of them cried tears of pure joy. 'You have a beautiful little girl, Angela.' Sister Julienne smiled whilst cutting the baby's cord.

'A girl?' Angela breathed in slight disbelief. 'I...I have a daughter?'

Sister Julienne giggled as she nodded. 'Yes, yes you do.'

When Angela turned her head towards her mother, she sniffed as she allowed her to press a number of kisses onto her sweat-soaked forehead and temple. 'I have a little girl, Mummy.' She cried, her body trembling as she could feel her mother trailing her hand along her back.

'Words cannot describe how proud I feel of you right now.' Shelagh stroked her hair softly.

The two of them shared a watery smile before turning back to Sister Julienne at the sound of her voice. 'Now, I think this little one is quite eager to have a cuddle with her Mummy.' The Sister got up from the bed after swaddling the newborn in a blanket and bringing her into her arms, Angela's gaze fixed on her as she carried her grizzling little girl. She then leaned over Shelagh to place the infant in Angela's arms, hearing the young woman gasp.

The feeling of her daughter's warm weight in her arms was incredible enough, but just one look at her face caused her heart to swell so much that she was afraid it would burst. She was the epitome of beauty, from her wisps of fair hair to her rosebud lips and Angela knew that - for the rest of her life - she was going to tell her just how loved she was every day. 'She's the spitting image of her beautiful Mummy.' Shelagh pointed out after a few seconds.

Angela giggled as she lifted her gaze to her.

'Do you have a name for her?' Sister Julienne asked.

'I do.' Angela nodded. 'It's Elsie. Elsie Shelagh Turner.'

* * *

'She's a smashing little eater…' Shelagh said softly while settling back against the headboard of Angela's bed a few minutes after showing her how to get Elsie latched on and settled at her breast, Angela releasing a tired hum in agreement as she watched her newborn take her first feed with an abundance of love in her eyes. 'Did you end up getting some rest, angel?'

'I think I slept for about an hour before she started crying to be held.' Angela sighed without taking her eyes off of Elsie, her lips curling up into a smile when she felt her mother wrap an arm around her shoulders before she settled into her warmth. 'I've never been so tired in all my life, but I'm just so relieved that she's here and she's alright that I honestly couldn't care less.' She brought one arm out from beneath her daughter to stroke her cheek lovingly.

Shelagh pressed her lips to the side of her head while brushing her thumb against the skin of her upper arm, her eyes falling shut as she breathed in her natural perfume. 'You know; I never doubted that you were going to make me proud when you gave birth, but I honestly didn't think you were going to sail through it like that. You were so brave and calm, darling.'

'I knew that thinking about the pain I was in and working myself up would have just made things worse, so I thought about what it was going to be like when I held her in my arms for the first time and that helped me quite a lot.' Angela told her. 'I have to admit though, she might be one of the smallest things I've ever seen, but she didn't feel like it a few hours ago.'

She and her mother giggled together before she felt her heart flutter within her chest as Elsie's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at her from where she was settled in her arms. 'I think she knows we're talking about her.' Shelagh gave her daughter a warm squeeze as she reached out with her spare hand to give her granddaughter's wisps of fair hair a stroke. 'I can't believe how perfectly she resembles you.' She whispered with a shake of her head.

Angela couldn't disagree with her.

Elsie was the spitting image of her in every way, shape and form. She had gained her blonde hair, her rosebud lips, her ears, her nose, her complexion and her brown eyes. There didn't seem to be the slightest difference between the two of them! 'My precious girl.' Angela kept her voice quiet as she held Elsie a little closer to her, the newborn whimpering against her. 'Has Walter gone home?' She asked her mother when she turned her head to look up at her.

'He went home to get changed, but came back about half-an-hour ago. He's downstairs in the sitting room with your father and brother.' Shelagh told her before pressing a kiss to her temple, Angela nodding in response when she laid her head on her shoulder. 'I can ask him if he wants to come and sit with you, if you want to have some time alone with him.'

Angela's eyes, although filled with fatigue, lit up at the suggestion. 'Would you?' She smiled.

'I know he's desperate to see you and meet Elsie.' Shelagh said before running her hand over her hair. 'I'll pop downstairs and tell him that he can come up here and see the two of you.' She kissed her on the hairline once more before standing from the bed and walking over to the bedroom door, Angela settling back against her pillows when she left the room.

'Walter is going to love you so much.' She whispered to her little girl. 'I just know it.'

* * *

It was a short time later when was hand drawing circles into Elsie's bare back while the two of them shared skin-to-skin after she had succeeded in bring her wind up, her daughter fast asleep with her head pillowed on her breast as she was laying inside her dressing gown. Elsie was making the quietest sounds of contentment as she slept and it only caused her mother to love her all the more. 'I love you.' Angela told her before kissing her on the crown.

When there was a knock on her bedroom door she looked up from her newborn and her eyes filled with tears as Walter stepped inside the room after pushing the door open, a soft smile of adoration spreading across her lips. 'Hello.' He whispered while closing the door behind himself, his gaze fixed on his girlfriend as she was sitting up in bed and pillows were supporting her back as her hair hung over her shoulders in waves. 'You look _so_ beautiful.'

Angela scoffed in response before cradling the back of Elsie's head against her breast when she felt her stir, the infant drifting back into slumber just seconds later as she traced the curve of her skull with her thumb. 'Are you going to stand there collecting dust all morning or are you going to come and join us?' Angela teased as she tilted her head to one side, a smirk tugging on her lips before Walter started to approach the bed as he let out a chuckle.

When he reached her side she shifted a little to let him sit beside her, a surge of warmth spreading through her when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her cheek. 'How are you feeling?' He asked when she cuddled against him with a sigh.

'Sore and exhausted but happier than I can explain.' She told him as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, the two of them looking into one another's eyes for a moment before he lowered his head to capture her in a soft kiss. 'Do you want to know what she looks like?' She raised her brow at him once their kiss had reached its end, Walter giving her a nod in response before she removed her hand from Elsie's back and drew back her dressing gown.

The moment Walter's gaze fell on the sleeping newborn his breath hitched. He had known that she was going to be beautiful - she was Angela's and so there was never a chance of her being anything _but_ \- but he hadn't anticipated that she would be _this_ beautiful. She was by far the most lovely baby he had ever set eyes on. 'Oh, Angela, she's perfect.' He whispered as he brought his free hand up to caress Elsie's cheek, causing her to snuffle while she slept.

'She is, isn't she?' Pride lived in Angela's eyes as she gazed down at her daughter before she turned her head toward him and gazed at him. 'Do you want to have a snuggle with her?'

'Can I?' He asked with hope in his eyes.

She nodded. 'Of course. Just pass me that blanket so that I can wrap her up.'

He leaned forward to pick up the pale pink blanket that was laying near the foot of the bed and laid it in her lap, Angela shushing Elsie as she grizzled at being moved when she bent at the waist to lie her down on the blanket. Before swaddling her in it she pulled her dressing gown further around herself, Walter running his hand along her back as she started to wrap the blanket around her little girl. 'There we go…' She soothed, drawing Elsie into her arms.

Once the infant had settled back into slumber in the cradle of her arms, Angela turned back to Walter before beginning to ease her into his arms. She heard his breath shake when he brought her close to his chest and brushed his thumb against her side through the blanket, love and pride for him sparkling in her eyes while she wound her arms around his middle. 'What's her name?' He breathed when he tore his gaze away from Elsie and gazed at Angela.

'Elsie Shelagh Turner.' She told him. 'Do you like it?'

'I love it.' He reassured her. 'Just as much as I love the two of you.'

Angela sighed in relief as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Sister Julienne told me that she can't go outside for a month because if she picks something up then there's a chance that she won't be able to fight it off because her immune system is so low due to her being premature.' She told him. 'She also said that she's going to come to visit me once a week.'

'Other than that though,' He looked at her, 'she's alright?'

'She is.' She stretched up to kiss his lips. 'She's perfect.'

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence while watching Elsie sleep in Walter's arms, Angela running her hand along his thigh through his trousers as she grazed his neck with her nose and left little kisses on his skin. 'I know that she's not mine,' He said after a couple of minutes, 'but I swear to you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life keeping her safe and loving her.' Angela smiled against his skin while she gave him another kiss on the neck.

'I know,' She said, 'and she is going to grow up loving you just as much.'

* * *

Walter caressed her waist through her dressing gown as she slept against his chest a short while later, her head on his shoulder as her face was buried in his neck and he could feel both her eyelashes and her breath beating against his skin as she had her arm draped over his stomach. Elsie, too, was sound asleep in her Moses basket at the other end of the bed and, if he listened carefully enough, he was able to hear her soft snores as well as Angela's.

There weren't words to describe just how proud of her he was. He had been standing out on the landing for hours with her father, the two of them listening and wincing every time she had screamed or groaned in pain because of a contraction or being asked to push by Sister Julienne. When the sound of Elsie's cries had reached their ears they had both given a sigh of relief and the pride that they had felt for Angela had been evident on their faces.

As he held Angela in his arms now while she got the rest that she so deserved, he turned his head in her direction and brushed a kiss against the patch of skin between her eyebrows. His kiss caused her to stir in his arms with a delicate sound of complaint, her hand traveling upwards to rest on his chest as she left a slow open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck.

'Love you.' She mumbled.

'Love you too.' He reassured her before she tangled her leg with his own beneath the covers and moved her head to his best before burrowing underneath his chin, a deep huff leaving her as she closed her eyes again and settled back down in his embrace. It wasn't long before she had succumbed to the clutches of slumber again, her chest rising and falling perfectly against his side as her hair tickled the underside of his chin and he snugged her a bit closer.

He closed his eyes after a time and listened to the sound of her breathing, his hand laying on her hip through the quilt as he settled down with her. After a time, he began to feel the pull of slumber, but before he could drift off he heard a little whimper from Elsie's basket. He lay still for a few minutes, wondering if all she was doing was stirring, but when she let out a wail he knew that she had woken from her sleep and she was in need of something.

Not wanting to disturb Angela from her slumber, knowing that she needed to catch up on the sleep that she'd lost, he started to ease her out of his arms before lying her down so that her head was resting on her pillow and climbing out of her bed. He then headed over to Elsie's Moses basket as her cries continued, a smile spreading across his lips when he came to stand beside it and peered in at her. 'Hello, beautiful girl.' He kept his voice quiet.

Elsie stopped crying for a moment at the sound of his voice before she opened her eyes and looked up at him, Walter reaching into her basket to draw the back of his finger down her cheek. 'What's all this noise about, hmm?' When she whimpered once again he leaned down to lift her into his arms, his gaze fixed on her while he hushed her to try and comfort her. She relaxed in his arms after a few minutes and he couldn't resist kissing her on the temple.

The sound of bed sheets rustling prompted him to look up from Elsie as he held her near, his heart swelling as he watched his girlfriend start to push herself up into a sitting position while using her fingers to brush her hair out of her face. 'Is she alright?' Angela raised her brow at him from where she sat in bed, the concern clear in her eyes before Walter nodded.

'She's fine.' He soothed. 'She just needed a bit of a cuddle, didn't you, darling?'

Elsie gazed up at him with trust in her eyes while cradled in his arms, curling her fingers into his shirt while he patted the small of her back through the nightgown she was wearing. 'Why don't you go back to sleep, Ange, and I'll take care of her for a couple of hours? You need to allow your body to heal and I've told you hundreds of times that I want to help you.'

Angela sighed as she looked at him before smiling as she knew that nothing she said was going to make him change his mind. 'I want you to wake me up in two hours because it'll be time for her feed.' She said, Walter nodding while he swayed from side-to-side with Elsie snuggled against him. 'Can I give her a kiss before you take her downstairs?' She asked him.

'You don't have to ask, sweetheart,' He started to approach her, 'you're her Mummy.'

Once he had reached her side he perched himself on the edge of her bed before letting her press her lips to Elsie's hairline, Angela lingering for a moment in order to breathe in her baby smell. 'You be a good girl for Walter, alright?' She told her before stroking her fair hair with the back of her index finger, she and Walter sharing a smile when she gazed at him. 'Thank you so much for this.' She cupped his cheek in her palm and heard him sigh lovingly.

'Don't thank me; there's no need.' He held Elsie in one arm so that he could run his hand over Angela's hair. 'Just lie down and try to get some sleep, okay?' Angela nodded before she leaned forward and caught his lips with hers in a tender kiss, the two of them sighing in contentment against one another. 'I love you so much.' He told her once the kiss had ended.

'I love you too.' She removed her hand from his cheek before allowing him to get up from the bed with Elsie in his arms, Walter shushing the newborn before kissing her forehead as she whimpered. 'Will you wake me if you need any help?' Angela asked whilst lying down.

'I will.' He nodded. 'But I won't.'

The two of them shared one more smile then before she settled down underneath the quilt and he began to walk over to the bedroom door with Elsie, the love that he possessed for Angela deepening when he turned back to look at her before opening the door and noticed that she was already drifting off again. 'Sleep well, my darling,' He whispered, 'sleep well.'

* * *

He was sat on the settee in the sitting area with Elsie asleep in his arms when Patrick came in, the two of them sharing a small smile as he looked up from the baby and watched him sit down in his armchair. 'How's Angela?' Patrick asked him once he had gotten comfortable.

'She's exhausted so I told her that I would look after Elsie for a few hours so she can get a bit of rest.' Walter explained to him before shushing Elsie when she grizzled while snuggling further into his chest, her fingers curling into his shirt when she settled in his arms again.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Patrick's lips as he watched Walter bond with Elsie. It was clear to see that, even though she was of no relation to him, he loved her like she was his own. Patrick could tell by the expression on Walter's face while he watched Elsie snooze that he was smitten with her; that he wanted to have an active part in her upbringing and that only made him like him all the more. He knew that he was going to make Angela happy.

A few weeks ago, Walter had come to him and Shelagh and asked them if - when the time was right - he could propose to Angela and ask her to be his wife. The two of them had said that they would consider giving him their blessing, but it had all depended on whether or not he had continued to support Angela for the rest of her pregnancy and after the birth as well. The last thing that they had wanted was for Angela's heart to get broken once again.

Walter had stayed true to his word, however, and had gone with Angela to every single one of her appointments even if he had been feeling under the weather. The fact that he had also gotten dressed and driven all the way to their house in the early hours of that morning because Angela had wanted him there when she gave birth had helped to convince them further that he'd make a perfect husband for their daughter. They had made their minds up.

'Walter?' Patrick said as he leaned forward in his armchair after a couple of minutes and clasped his hands together, Walter humming as he looked over at him while he leaned back against the back of the settee. 'Do you remember how - a few weeks back - you came to Shelagh and I and asked if you could have our blessing to make Angela your wife?' He asked.

'Yes, sir.' Walter nodded.

Patrick cleared his throat before looking at him once again. 'Well, when you were upstairs with Angela, Shelagh and I talked things over and the two of us agreed that you're deserving of our blessing.' The happiness and relief was clear in Walter's eyes as his words sank in. 'I still think that you should wait for a few months before proposing to give Angela time to get used to being a mother and to get Elsie into a routine, but when you do decide to propose to her you have mine and Shelagh's blessing.' Walter nodded in response with a warm smile.

'Thank you, sir.' He breathed. 'You won't regret it, I swear.'

'I hope I won't.' Patrick replied. 'I don't want Angela getting hurt again.'

'I'd never hurt her.' Walter told him.. 'Believe me.'

'You know what?' Patrick raised his brow before offering him a smile. 'I _do_ believe you.'

* * *

'I thought I would come and check in on you before I went to bed.' He kept his voice quiet as he lowered himself down onto his daughter's bed that night, Angela smiling at him as she held Elsie in her arms and the newborn cooed softly now that she had had her belly filled. 'How are you feeling, sweetheart?' He asked her after pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

'Better than I felt this morning.' She replied while lifting Elsie to her shoulder to bring up her wind and starting to alternate between patting and drawing slow circles into the centre of her back once she had gotten her settled. 'Mum brought me some jam on toast earlier and it helped me to stop feeling so weak. I'm still quite tired though and my body still hurts.'

Patrick wrapped an arm around her middle before she laid her head on his shoulder. 'It's normal for you to ache for a few days after giving birth, but it shouldn't last for more than a week. As for you feeling tired, resting whenever possible is what will help you with that.'

'Walter told me that he's going to come over again tomorrow afternoon so that he can take care of her for me while I get some sleep.' She told him. 'He's not even her father and yet he's still so eager to help me and to bond with her and that's what I love most about him. It isn't his job to change her nappies and get her off to sleep for me, but he does it anyway.'

'He does it because he loves you.' He caressed her waist.

Angela tilted her head back on his shoulder to look up at him. 'You like him, don't you?'

'Yes.' He kissed her forehead. 'I have to admit that I've gotten quite fond of him over the last couple of months. He's a good lad and he treats you right and respects your mother and I, and I admire that about him.' Angela pressed her lips to his cheek before snuggling into him.

When she turned her head in Elsie's direction when she began to whimper, she left a kiss on the tip of her nose. 'It's alright, darling.' She soothed, lifting the hand that was resting on her back to her face to stroke it. Once Elsie had quietened and her eyes had fallen closed, Angela went back to trying to coax up her wind while she looked into her perfect little face.

'Isn't she beautiful, Daddy?' She whispered so not to disturb her daughter a second time.

'So beautiful.' He smiled. 'Just like her Mummy.'

Angela rolled her eyes with a giggle when she turned her head towards him again and met his gaze. 'Daddy, if...if Arthur wants to see her, do I have to let him? Or is it my decision?'

Patrick sighed as he tightened his hold of her. 'Elsie is your baby, my darling, and so you're the one who gets to make the decisions. Arthur may be her father by blood, but he's not her father in any other sense. He lost the right to be known as her father when he said that he didn't want anything to do with either of you.' Angela chewed her bottom lip as she nodded.

'I don't want him to be a part of her life.' She admitted. 'I don't want to give him the chance to hurt her and I don't want her to know what he did to me. I want her to grow up seeing Walter as her father and, hopefully, if he keeps spending time with her then that'll happen.'

Patrick could hear the emotion in her voice and so he gave her cheek a kiss and began to stroke her arm. 'I don't want you to get yourself all worked up over this.' He comforted. 'All you should be thinking about now is that you've got a perfect little girl who is both happy and healthy. In order for Arthur to get to you or to Elsie he'll need to get past me and your Mum and I promise you that neither of us will ever let that happen, my love.' He told her.

'I know.' She sniffed. 'I'm just being silly.'

'No, you're not.' He shook his head. 'You're emotional because you're exhausted and in pain and you need to get some sleep.' He ran his hand up and down her back when the two of them heard Elsie's wind come up at last. 'Now, I want you to give Elsie here so I can go and put her in her Moses basket and then I want you to lie down and try and get some sleep.'

'Okay.' She sighed before she eased Elsie back from her shoulder and into the cradle of her arms, her lips finding her hairline before she allowed her father to take her from her. She listened as her father shushed her daughter when she gave a whimper of complaint at the loss of her warmth, her gaze following him as he got up from the bed and walked over to Elsie's Moses basket. He then gave her a kiss on the brow before he began to lie her down.

'No more worrying now.' Patrick whispered once he had walked back to Angela and given her hair a stroke, his lips finding her hairline as her eyes drifted closed of their own accord. 'Lie down, close your eyes and get some sleep.' Angela nodded up at him with a soft smile.

Once she had laid down as he had told her, she felt him cover her frame a little further with her quilt. 'I love you so much, Daddy, I mean that.' She told him while slowly settling down.

'I know you do, my beautiful girl.' He brushed her hair out of her face. 'I love you too.'

He watched as she slipped her hand beneath her pillow and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping him as he turned on his heel and walked over to Elsie's basket again. He ran a silent finger down her porcelain cheek, chuckling to himself when she grunted in response and her head turned in that direction. 'You should let your Mummy get some rest tonight, Misses. She's _so_ tired.' He told her before leaning into her basket and leaving a warm kiss on her forehead.

When he looked over at Angela and saw that she was fast asleep at last, he sighed in relief before walking over to the bedroom door. 'Goodnight, my beautiful girls.' He whispered into the darkness before opening the bedroom door, stepping out of the room and leaving the two of them to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: At last, baby Elsie is here!**

 **Even though Angela is a Mum now, this fic still isn't over and, I'm sorry to say, we haven't seen the last of Arthur quite yet...**

 **As I've said many times, however, this fic will have a happy ending and so I hope that that makes you hate me a little less for bringing Arthur back every few chapters ;)**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and for reading this *very long* chapter, and please review to let me know what you all thought!**

 **See you all soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a few mornings later when Shelagh was sat on the settee in the sitting area while she held Elsie in the cradle of her arms, her gaze fixed on her beautiful granddaughter as she held her bottle to her lips and watched her suck on the teat of it. She knew that Angela had been up for most of the night - partly because of Elsie and partly because of the negative thoughts that had been racing through her mind - and so she had offered to watch Elsie for a couple of hours and give her her breakfast so that she could get some interrupted sleep.

She had advised Angela to use a pump to express her milk so that bottles could be fixed up and she and Patrick could help her feed Elsie and, thankfully, she had decided to give it a go. It was clear to everyone that since Angela had started expressing some of her milk she'd been sleeping better, and knowing that _she_ was happy and content made her parents feel the same. The sound of Elsie snuffling as she wriggled in her arms caused Shelagh to return to the present, her lips curling into a smile as she watched her granddaughter gaze at her.

As she drew Elsie further closer to her chest she lowered her head to graze her hairline with her lips, the love that she held for her growing deeper at the feeling of her hand brushing against her cheek. 'My wee angel.' She whispered whilst using her thumb to stroke her upper leg through the floral romper that Angela had decided to dress her in, Elsie continuing to suck on the teat of her bottle while she did so. 'You remind me so much of your Mummy, you know.' The memory of holding Angela like this when she was a baby made her heart swell.

She could remember sitting up in the middle of the night when Angela was just a few weeks old, holding her to her chest while she was tucked inside of her dressing gown and she fed her a bottle. Even now - now that Angela was just three months away from turning eighteen - she still wished that she had been able to let her breastfeed when she'd been Elsie's age. Patrick had reassured her over and over again that it didn't matter if she had used a bottle or her breast to feed their daughter, but she'd longed for those special moments with her.

Over the years, however, she had come to realise that what she had heard other mothers at Clinic saying hadn't been true. They had been saying that the only way for a mother and her baby to have an unbreakable bond; to have a bond that went from strength to strength, was to breastfeed her baby from birth. She had never once nursed her daughter and she was certain that there weren't words to describe how close the two of them were. Angela was her best friend as well as her child; she was her confidant and she adored her so terribly.

It was the feeling of Elsie releasing the teat of her bottle that made her focus her attention on her again, her eyes sparkling with love for her while she turned to put the now empty bottle down on the table beside the settee. 'Come on, my lovely.' She crooned whilst she rose from the settee with the infant before bringing her up to her shoulder and aiding her in getting comfortable there, Elsie whimpering against her for a couple of moments before she fell quiet when she started to run her hand over her hair. 'There we go…' She said gently.

She swayed from side-to-side with her granddaughter silent at her shoulder when she began to alternate between patting and hand drawing circles into her back to bring up her wind, turning her head in the direction of the staircase when she heard the wooden stairs creak to let her know that someone was coming down. 'Good morning, darling.' She greeted Angela when their eyes met once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, her daughter giving her a smile in response as she walked over to her before allowing her to kiss her on the cheek.

Angela ran a hand over Elsie's hair while her mother continued to coax up her wind, nothing but adoration for her living in her eyes. 'Has she been alright for you?' She inquired after gazing at her mother once again. 'She hasn't been giving you too much trouble, I'm hoping?'

'She's been as good as gold all morning, haven't you, dearest?' She shook her head while lowering her gaze to Elsie, Angela giving a sigh of relief while settling her head on her arm. 'I was just telling her about how much she reminds me of you.' She admitted with a smile.

'She does?' Angela raised her brow. 'In what way?'

'Well, she's the spitting image of you for a start.' Shelagh giggled while giving her a playful nudge, Angela smirking at her before she slipped her arms around her waist and brought her head to rest on her shoulder. ' _But,_ she has the same sparkle in her eyes that you had at her age and I can't help but love her more whenever I see her.' She kissed her head softly.

She and Angela stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments while she worked to coax up Elsie's wind, the newborn whimpering when she eased her back into the cradle of her arms once she had let out a soft burp. 'You know; I never imagined that I would be grateful to Arthur for anything,' Angela sighed while reaching out to stroke her daughter's cheek with the back of her finger, 'but I'm so grateful to him for her. She means everything to me.'

When Elsie began to fuss in the arms of her grandmother, Shelagh shushed her and gave her a soothing bounce before turning to her daughter. 'I think someone wants a cuddle with their Mummy.' She and Angela shared a smile before she stepped closer to her and began to ease Elsie into her arms, Angela smiling down at her little girl as she snugged her to her chest before pressing her lips to hers in a delicate kiss. 'My precious girls.' Shelagh smiled.

Angela lifted her gaze to hers before sighing when she gave her cheek a stroke.

'Why don't you go and sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea?' Shelagh raised her brow.

'I'll do it, Mum, you've been on your feet all morning.' Angela shook her head.

Shelagh stroked her arm. 'You need to rest; you only gave birth three days ago and I'm not even supposed to be letting you get out of bed yet.' She reminded her with a warm smile.

'Alright.' Angela relented before allowing her to kiss her on the hairline.

Her mother then turned to make her way into the kitchen while she sat herself down on the settee with Elsie, her baby cooing as she gazed up at her through wide brown eyes filled with curiosity. 'You are the most perfect baby in all of Poplar, mark my words.' She crooned.

She then leaned back against the back of the settee and permitted Elsie to cuddle up to her, her heart fit to burst as she knew that - for the rest of her life - she was going to make sure that her daughter knew that she was loved and cherished by everyone who knew her.

* * *

'She's asleep at last.' Angela sighed in relief as she came walking down the stairs after she had put Elsie down for her afternoon nap, Walter turning to look over his shoulder at her as he was sat on the settee before he smiled while watching her push her hair out of her face and back behind her ear. 'I honestly thought she was never going to go down.' She admitted.

He chuckled as she approached the settee before allowing his eyes to fall closed when she came to stand beside him and began to massage his shoulders while pressing her lips to the crown of his head. When she nuzzled his hair with her nose he tilted his head back against her chest before allowing her to drop a kiss onto his lips. 'Do you want some tea?' She asked.

'No.' He shook his head. 'You've been on your feet all afternoon and all I want is for you to come here and let me hold you.' She gave him a teasing eye-roll in response before pressing his lips to his forehead, removing her hands from his shoulders and walking around to him. When she reached him he took her waist in his hands and brought her to sit down in his lap.

After bringing her feet up onto the settee and making herself comfortable, Angela leaned against his chest before laying her head on his shoulder and giving him a number of tender kisses on the neck. Walter smiled at the feeling of her lips against his skin, his eyes closing of their own accord while he caressed her waist through her blouse. 'I love you.' She hummed.

'I love you too, beautiful.' He replied.

When she brought her kisses to his neck to an end she grasped his t-shirt in her hand and started to rub her cheek against his shoulder, basking in how soft the fabric was on her skin. She let her eyes fall closed as she snuggled further into his chest, warmth surging through her veins when he turned his head to kiss her hair. 'How are you doing sleep-wise?' He asked.

'I'm doing okay.' She told him after opening her eyes and looking up at him. 'I put Elsie to bed at around quarter-to-eight because I feed her at seven o'clock and I've begun to realise that she goes down a lot easier if she has a full belly. After she's nursed she'll stay asleep until eleven-ish and then wake up for another feed or just to be held. She's such a good girl.'

Walter shook his head in slight disbelief that the incredible young woman in his embrace was his before he brought a hand up to trace the outline of her face. 'You are a natural; you know that, don't you? You've been a Mum for three days and you're already a better one than some women in Poplar who are twice your age. I couldn't be prouder of you.' He sighed.

As the two of them looked into each other's eyes, Angela brought her hand to rest on the side of his neck before she traced the line of his jaw with her thumb and gave him a perfect smile. 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' She whispered. 'I want to be your wife,' She pecked his lips, 'I want to have your children,' She kissed him again, 'I want _this_ forever.'

'I want all of that too,' He gave her nose a nudge with his, 'and I promise you with all my heart that, no matter what comes and no matter how long it takes us, we are going to have it when the time is right.' Angela nodded before lacing both of her arms around his neck.

She lowered her gaze from his to his lips and back again while teasing the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers, the two of them sharing a smile while they leant in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and simple, nothing passionate or intimate about it, and when they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads against one another's. 'I am the luckiest man on earth.'

'And I'm the luckiest woman.' She whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

Before their lips could meet, however, the two of them heard a cry from her bedroom at the top of the staircase. Angela sighed as she made to leave his lap, but smiled when Walter prevented her from doing so by holding onto her waist. 'Let me go and get her for you. You deserve a break, Ange.' She nodded in response before letting him peck her lips with his.

She then shifted out of his lap and sat down on the settee so that he could stand up, a soft sigh escaping her when he ran his hand over her hair. He then turned to walk over to the staircase, Angela folding her arms over her chest whilst she leaned back against the settee.

She didn't know what it was that she had done right to deserve a man as compassionate and as gentle as Walter, but there was one thing that she was sure about. Whatever it was, she would do it all over again in a heartbeat if the need to do so ever arose.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when she and Walter were snuggled up on the settee together, one of his arms around her waist as he held her to him and her head rested on his shoulder and his other arm supporting Elsie's bottom as the two of them shared skin-to-skin. When Angela had suggested that he unbuttoned his shirt and tried skin-to-skin with her he hadn't known what to expect, but now he could say with confidence that it felt so perfect to have her settled against his chest. 'I'm so proud of you.' He heard Angela whisper into his ear.

'Of me?' He asked when he turned his head in her direction. 'Why?'

'Because you treat Elsie like she's your daughter and you've taken her under your wing when you didn't have to. You could have just left everything to me; you could have told me that she isn't your responsibility and that since I'm her mother it's my job to care for her, but you didn't.' She snuggled closer to him. 'You love us both so much and I'm so grateful for that.'

Walter leaned forward to run the tip of his nose down the bridge of hers. 'Arthur made you go through so much; you've been through so much that I'm unable to change despite how much I want to, so if there's even the slightest thing that I can do to make things easier for you then I will.' He whispered. 'You are never going to be alone again, I swear it, Angela.'

'I know I'm not.' A lump caught in her throat. 'I know I'm not.'

She captured his lips with hers before running her fingers through his hair.

The two of them parted from their kiss when Elsie whimpered against Walter's chest, Angela sighing as she drew back from his kiss and realised that it was time for her to have a feed. Walter allowed her to ease Elsie out of his hold before she cradled her in her arms, held her close and began to unbutton her pyjama top. 'You don't mind if I nurse her here, do you? I can go upstairs with her if you,' She was cut off by Walter's lips covering hers, 'want me to…'

'Of course, I don't mind.' He soothed. 'It's natural, Ange, you don't have to hide from me.'

Angela nodded with a smile before continuing to unbutton her pyjama top, Elsie latching on and beginning to suckle almost instantly once she had guided her to her breast before she wrapped her up in her dressing gown and allowed Walter to put his arm around her. For the first few minutes, Elsie's sucks were erratic as she whimpered against her mother, but when Angela cupped the back of her head in her hand and ran her thumb across her hair she fell quiet and settled against her. 'That's better, little miss, isn't it?' Angela kept her voice light.

'How many times a day does she feed?' Walter asked after kissing the side of her head.

'That depends.' She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder and watched Elsie nurse. 'On the day that she was born she had seven feeds, but yesterday she had nine. I think it all depends on how much milk she gets during each feed and how tired she is. I told Mum that I don't like the thought of waking her for feeds; I much prefer the idea of her waking herself when she's hungry, and she told me that's a good idea. It also allows me to rest better too.'

Walter ran his hand up and down the length of her arm. 'You look exhausted, my darling.'

'Oh, why thank you.' She teased with a smirk.

Walter chuckled before nuzzling her hair with his nose. 'You hardly slept last night, did you?'

'No.' She sighed. 'I kept having bad thoughts and then whenever I managed to nod off she would cry for a cuddle or a feed and then I would be lying staring at the ceiling for another two hours. Last night, I...I thought about calling you so that we could speak for a bit, but I didn't want to be a bother.' Walter took her chin on his finger and directed her gaze to his.

'What have I told you?' He traced the line of her jaw with his thumb. 'I don't care if I'm up or if I'm in bed; if you need me then call me. I love you, Angela Turner, and I swear to you that - no matter what - I will never be annoyed if you call me at four in the morning because you need to talk or just let your emotions out.' He could see the tears that glistened in her eyes.

Angela sucked her lower lip for a moment. 'Will you stay the night?'

'Darling,' He sighed, 'you know that your Mum and Dad will never let us -'

'I don't mean spend the night in my bed.' She admitted. 'I mean...will you sleep on the settee so that I can come down here in the night if I can't sleep and we can just lie together and talk for awhile? I think that would help me more than just having a little talk on the phone would.' Walter tightened his hold of her before he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

'If it'll help you,' He whispered into her ear, 'then I'll spend the night down here.'

Angela gave him a grateful smile before snugging Elsie closer to her chest and kissing his neck when she laid her head on his shoulder again. 'Thank you.' She sniffed. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Walter sighed against her skin as he ran the tip of his nose up the side of her neck when he was laying behind her in her bed in the early hours of the next morning, one arm wrapped around her middle as he held her back to his chest and the other arm pillowing her head as their fingers were laced on her stomach 'Is this better, darling?' He kissed her jaw tenderly.

'Mmph…' She nodded before brushing his thumb across his knuckles. 'Will you stay?'

Walter pulled the sleeve of her pyjama top down a little to give her a kiss on the shoulder. 'I promise I'll stay until you're asleep. Believe me, waking up with you in my arms like this in the morning would be _perfect,_ but I doubt your Mum and Dad would be as thrilled about it.'

Angela giggled before using his hand to tighten the arm that was around her waist. 'Yeah, you're probably right. Mum almost had a heart attack when she and I walked in on Tim and Renee making out on the settee when the two of them first started dating, so I don't think she'd be too impressed to find the two of us in bed together.' Walter gave a soft chuckle.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds before he brushed a kiss against the patch of skin behind her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver in his arms. 'Ange?'

'Yeah?' She whispered into the darkness.

He shifted closer to her beneath the covers and placed his lips beside her ear. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She turned over in his arms before resting her head on his shoulder, draping her arm over his stomach and tangling her leg with his own. Once he had wrapped her in his arms again she allowed him to kiss her on the lips, a sigh coming from her when the kiss reached its end and she snuggled into him. 'Elsie seems to be sleeping well.' She told him.

'Mmm...for now.' He nuzzled her hairline. 'But she'll be up again before you know it, so I think you should close your eyes and try to get a little bit of rest.' Angela hummed in agreement.

He drew the quilt further over her when she buried her face in the dip between his neck and shoulder, his hold of her tightening as he began to settle down with her. 'One day,' Angela curled her fingers into his pyjama shirt, 'we'll be married and be able to sleep like this all we like.' Walter chuckled while he ran his hand along her spine and kissed her crown tenderly.

'We will, my sweet one,' He nodded, 'but right now you need to get some sleep.'

'Okay.' She yawned. 'Goodnight, Walter.'

'Goodnight, Ange.' He whispered. 'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and please review!**


End file.
